


Have Faith

by GunSmithRayBomb



Series: How to Love a Son of Sparda [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Puns, Blood and Gore, Dante doing something domestic, Drunkenness, F bomb, F/M, Food, In Public, Interracial Relationship, Kitchen Sex, Loaded innuendo, Oral Sex, Separation Anxiety, Series Spoilers, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, bad frozen jokes, devil trigger sex, girls behaving badly, handling separation badly, mindfuckery, misuse of books, race stereotypes, references to different anime, references to the animated series, sentient weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 68,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunSmithRayBomb/pseuds/GunSmithRayBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante meets an injured devil hunter on a job.  Who is she and what is she planning on doing with Dante?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so they met

Have Faith  
By GunSmithRayBomb  
Part One- And So They Met  
Dante stopped in town for a drink at the local pub on the way to his job. It was a simple demon extermination gig. No big deal. No sweat.  
“You going to that huge manor on the mountainside?” The old bartender asked.  
“Yeah. What of it?” inquired Dante.  
“Nothing. Just going to warn you to be careful. Another devil hunter went up that mountain a few days ago and never came back. Real shame too. She was quite the looker.”  
“Huh,” Dante shrugged “I’ll keep an eye out for her.” Dante paid for his drink and set out on his way.  
He steered his bike up the trail and to the dilapidated old manor. Dante wasn’t there long before demons started crawling out of the woodwork. The source of the infestation had to be further in. Clear out the boss the underlings dry up. Still no problem. As Dante climbed the mountain further he came across a sight that was like a punch in the gut. Plastered to a stone wall with a giant spike through her midsection was a young woman. Long black hair framed her heart-shaped face. She had skin the color of caramel syrup and her chocolate brown eyes were open and lifeless. A line of dried blood trailed from her mouth.  
“Shit”, Dante swore. He carefully pulled the spike from her body and lay her on the ground. Her weapons were nearby so Dante picked them up and placed them beside her. “I wish we could have met under better circumstances, Babe. You seem like my kind of woman.” He closed her eyes, removed his long red coat, and covered the body with it. “I’m sorry, I have to leave you here for now. You can’t come with me, but don’t worry once I finish my business here I’ll come back for you. I’ll make sure to take you somewhere you can rest. Be back soon.”  
Dante continued on his way seething. It always pained him to see a loss of a life. But for some reason the death of a woman bothered him more and the death of a woman who was a fellow devil hunter made him grind his teeth in anger.  
In the manor’s inner sanctum a secret passageway led to a labyrinth of underground corridors.  
“Well, well, well” a voice hissed from the shadows. “Another fool who thinks he can get past me to my master.”  
A shadow peeled itself from a wall and opened it gaping mouth to reveal rows and rows of hideously sharp teeth. The rest of its body materialized to show a huge dog-like creature with glowing green eyes.  
“Hey, asshole” Dante called “You the one that killed the pretty lady in the courtyard?”  
The creature laughed. “I chased her until she ran into my master’s trap. He wanted to save her until she was ripe then go back and have her for a snack.”  
“Dinner’s cancelled, ugly.” Dante fired his guns at the beast and the creature dodged. “Shit!” Dante drew his sword and went after the thing with an enraged yell. The creature slashed at Dante with its claws and almost took a bite out of his left leg. Dante rolled under the monsters reach and stuck his sword through the monster’s gut. The creature howled in pain as blood sprayed the area. Its injuries had made the beast slower and in that moment Dante felled the beast slicing its head off. The creature dissolved into piles of ash.  
At the center of the maze was a huge pit. An ear splitting roar rent the air.  
“You killed my best servant. You impress me human.” Three more creatures like the one Dante previously fought crawled out of the pit along with the boss which was a larger version of the creature.  
“Just fucking great,” Dante mumbled. “Bring it on Fat ass.” All of the monsters converged on Dante at once. He summoned his devil powers from within and began hurling energy blasts at the creatures. Once the smaller ones were dealt with the boss was all that was left.  
Dante fought the boss beast and seemed to be gaining ground.  
“You think you can defeat me, puny man. Think again.” The beast jumped over Dante and bit into one of the dead wolf beasts’ corpses. The boss beast began to regain its strength.  
“Hey, you son of a bitch. That’s cheating.” Dante raged. He had reached the limit of his demonic powers and things were starting to look bad.  
“You look like you could use a hand.” a feminine voice called out.  
“What? YOU?” the beast screamed. “I killed you!”  
“Obviously, you didn’t or I wouldn’t be here about to help this guy waste your sorry ass.” The woman emerged from around a corner. She was wearing Dante’s coat and pointing a rifle at the monster.  
The creature roared and charged her. The woman dodged and ran straight to Dante. “You look like you’re on your last legs” she said. “Introduction’s later ‘kay.” She shoved a healing item in Dante’s hand and his strength began to come back in full force.  
“Nice” Dante said impressed. “All right, big boy. Let’s dance.”  
The boss beast roared with fury. Dante battled with renewed vigor and soon the beast was weakening. It turned for its supply of minion corpses so it could rejuvenate itself again but there was nothing to return for. “What?” the creature asked in disbelief.  
“Looking for something?” the woman asked. She was shooting fireballs from the palms of her hand. The dead wolf beasts had been incinerated. The boss beast could not heal anymore. “Now it’s your turn.” she yelled. The woman shot four fireballs directly in the boss beast’s face. It roared in pained.  
“You’re done”, Dante screamed. He dashed forward with a huge leap and sliced off the boss beast’s head. It dissolved away its underlings. Dante and his new friend made their way out of the maze. They were dirty, sweaty, and exhausted. The sun was rising on a new day by the time they emerged.  
“Man,” the woman began. “The sun never looked so good.”  
“You said it,” Dante agreed. He extended his hand to the woman. “The name’s Dante, beautiful. And you are?”  
She clasped his hand and gave it a shake. “Nice to meet you, Dante. I’m Faith.” She finally removed his coat. “Thank you for everything. I couldn’t heal with that spike in my gut.” Faith rubbed the spot where the thing had been.  
“Yeah about that. How are you still alive?” Dante asked.  
“Let’s just say I’m different and leave it at that.”  
“Fair enough.” Dante understood different. Who was he to judge? “So you need a lift down the mountain?”  
“That would be great. I hitchhiked up here before.”  
They left their ordeal at the manor behind and climbed on the back of Dante’s motorcycle. Faith wrapped her arms around Dante and he tried to ignore how good she felt against him. They made it back to town and stopped in front of the hotel.  
“This good for you?” Dante asked.  
“Great,” Faith replied. She dismounted and stood next to Dante like she wanted say something. She ended up just shaking her head. “It’s best to end it this way.” She leaned over and kissed Dante’s cheek.  
Dante smiled. “Speak now or forever hold your piece, Babe. We can get a room and make some magic happen if you want.”  
“We just met. What kind of girl do you think I am?” There wasn’t much fire behind her words meaning she most likely had been considering it. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you again though” she admitted. The pair exchanged contact information and Dante drove away. Once he was finally home, he hung his coat on the rack and the faintest scent of Faith still remained on it. Dante smiled and went to shower.  
Back at the hotel, Faith had gotten a room and showered. She stood in front of the mirror in the steam –filled bathroom. She wiped the mirror and looked into the reflection. Behind her steam coalesced into something more tangible.  
“I made contact with the subject. What are my new orders?” Faith asked.  
“If he does not get in contact with you within three days, call him. Until then remain on standby” a voice said.  
“Understood.”  
“And Faith,”  
“Yes.”  
“Don’t let your emotions get in the way. If the demon spawn is a threat. You must eliminate him.”  
“Understood.”


	2. Time to Go to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante can't take Faith on a date, so he takes her on a job instead.

Chapter 2  
‘Another day, another dollar’ Dante thought. ‘It’s all the same.’ He had just finished a job. A boring unfulfilling job at that. The demons had been small fries, every single one of them. It had been a lot of work but absolutely no challenge leaving Dante feeling nothing but annoyed. All that time and energy wasted and for what, absolutely nothing. “Bullshit,” Dante muttered. “What do I do now? I need to relax.” Dante pulled out his phone. Maybe he would place his usual order for pizza and kick back with a beer. As soon as he opened his contact list one number caught his attention. “Faith,” Dante whispered. Her name on his lips made him smile. He tapped the screen.  
“Hello” a silky female voice answered.  
“Hey is this Faith?”  
“Yes, who is this?”  
“Dante. Don’t tell me you forgot about me already.”  
“Oh, definitely not. How could a girl forget a guy like you? I’m glad you called. I thought maybe you forgot about me.”  
Dante lay back on his sofa. “Believe me, that wouldn’t be possible.”  
“So, now that we’ve established that we’re both unforgettable, what’s on your mind?”  
“I just back in town from a job and wondered if you would like to get together.”  
“Sounds good, what did you have in mind?”  
“Dinner, dancing the works,” Dante paused as the door to his shop opened. It was Morrison “Hold on, Babe. Major Buzzkill just walked in.” Dante glared at him. “What is it?”  
“A job what else? You think I just come by because I like your company?”  
“Oh come on I just got back from one of your bullshit jobs! I don’t feel like going on another one. Besides I just scored a hot date with an amazing lady.”  
“She has my sympathy. Out in the countryside, there’s a town called Broken Leaf. Children are disappearing. I need you to go look into it.”  
“Hey, Old man! Are you deaf. I said, I have a date.”  
“Look take the job not the date and get your bills paid. Most likely you’ll screw up with her anyway.”  
“Thanks for the vote of confidence” Dante said through clenched teeth. He picked up his phone again. “Hey, Faith. Have to put that date off. A job just fell in my lap.”  
“Do you need any help with it?” Faith asked. “I don’t mind helping out. You did kind of save my life. Don’t forget I’m a professional hunter with special skills.”  
Dante thought about it for a minute. “Yeah sure. Why not?” Getting to spend some time with her would be better than nothing at all. “Come along. The more the merrier. The job’s a few towns away, so pack a bag.”  
“Great. I won’t even ask for a cut of the pay. As long as you realize you will have to take me out on real date as compensation.”  
“I get it. See you soon.” Dante disconnected feeling a little better about the turn of events. “Ha, I get the job and the girl. How about that Morrison?”  
“Humph, we’ll see how long it lasts. If she’s smart she’ll ditch you as soon as possible.” Morrison turned and left. As he stood outside the door he looked up at the blue sky. “I’ve never seen him excited about a woman before. I hope this works out. Dante deserves something good in his life.”  
By late that afternoon Dante had geared up and went to pick Faith up at her hotel. When he arrived to get her she was sitting on her suitcase outside the lobby. Faith brightened up visibly as Dante’s car pulled up. She was dressed in black leather from head to toe. Her hair was up in a bun.  
“Hey, Babe,” Dante called as he got out of his car. “Did you miss me.”  
“With all my heart, Sweetie.” Faith said putting her hands together to form a heart shape. Dante picked up her suitcase and put it in the trunk. He turned to her with a grin.  
“I get to take you away for the weekend this early in our relationship.”  
Faith laughed as she climbed in the front seat. “Don’t get any ideas,” she said.  
“Too late.”  
After three hours on the road they arrived at the town of Broken Leaf. It was late and the sky over the rural town was lit by a full moon. Millions of stars twinkled overhead. The pair got out of the car for a few minutes.  
“Wow,” Faith said in awe. “I forgot the sky could look like this.”  
Dante watched Faith’s enjoyment silently for a minute. He felt a stirring in his chest as he looked at her. Dante finally spoke. “Morrison said there’s a small b and b nearby. Let’s go.”  
Faith nodded and got back in the car. The bed and breakfast turned out to be little more than converted farmhouse run by a couple who looked more like newlyweds than proprietors of a hotel.  
“Well hi there,” chirped the wife. “Honey,” she turns to her husband, “We have guests isn’t that a gas.”  
“Sure is sugar,” he laughs. “It’s a right gas all right. But shucks, Darling we only got one room.”  
Dante smirks evilly. He wraps his arms Faith and brushes and lips against her neck. “That’s alright with us. We’re newlyweds on honeymoon. We had to stop for the night though, my angel here is all worn out.” Faith blushes furiously. Dante moves enough to nibble on her ear before speaking again. “Isn’t she cute. It’s our wedding night. She’s a little nervous.”  
Darling blushes in sympathy. “I remember that feeling. Oh, the butterflies in my tummy,” she said. “Honey, go get their room ready! Don’t just stand there.”  
“Sure thing, Darling.”  
Dante checks them in under the names Tony and Natasha Redgrave. It wasn’t long before Honey was back and Darling gives them their room key. They are led to a second floor room with country décor. A large four poster bed with a floral quilt on it takes up most of the room. They were lucky to get a room with a small bathroom attached. Faith stands by the door and Dante approaches the bed. After Honey and Darling go back downstairs, Faith launches herself at Dante’s back and they land on the bed. Dante only laughs while Faith tries to pummel him into the mattress.  
“You jerk! What the hell was that down there? Was this your evil plan all along? Lure me out to Hooterville to an inn run by Gomer Pyle and Ellie Mae Clampett so you can put the moves on me. We could have stayed in the city for that.”  
Dante continued laughing uproariously. “I thought the blushing virgin bride angle was a nice touch.” That remark got him a pillow smack on the back of the head. The pair wrestled for a while ending with Faith pinned under Dante. She looked up at him panting slightly and Dante’s eyes flashed with blue light. He moved off of her.  
“Nothing is going to happen, that you don’t want,” Dante assured her. “Ladies first,” he said gesturing to the bathroom.  
“You go first,” Faith mumbles.  
“Suit yourself.” Dante grabs his bag and heads to the bathroom. When the shower starts running Faith tries to gather her scrambled wits. It doesn’t take Dante long to finish. He comes back to find Faith sitting with her head lowered, her toiletries and nightclothes in her lap.  
“All yours, Babe,” Dante says. She looks up at him and notices he is only wearing a pair of red boxers. Faith makes a strange squeaking sound in her throat and rushes to the bathroom.  
“Got to hand it to her. She’s adorable.” After her bath, Faith emerges. She is wearing a robe that was hanging in the bathroom and clutching it tightly around herself. “Dante,” Faith says. He looks up at her from where he is sitting on the bed. Faith walks over to him slowly. She takes out a silk scarf and wraps it around Dante’s head covering his eyes. “Can you see me?”, Faith asks.  
“No,” Dante says grinning.  
“Good,” Faith replies. “Leave that on until morning and I will take it off then. I wasn’t expecting to have to share a room with you and I don’t want you to see me in my nightie. Good night.”  
Dante laughs at her again and lies down beside her in the bed. After a while he slides close to her and takes Faith in his arms.  
“Hey,” she starts.  
“What? I can’t see you. You can let me have this much right,” Dante says.  
“You really are a devil. You know that?”  
“Sweet dreams, Angel.” Dante gives Faith a squeeze and it isn’t long before he is asleep. Faith can’t believe how trusting he is. She can’t ignore how safe she feels with him even though she is sure she is not safe from him.


	3. Morning Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante may be a little too hot for Faith to handle.

Chapter 3  
Morning Light

Morning came all too quickly for Dante. He had been awake for a while just watching the sky lighten with the approaching dawn. More than anything else though, he was enjoying the feel of Faith against his body. Apparently while she was asleep Faith didn’t have the same reservations about sleeping next to Dante as she did when she was awake. Her head was on Dante’s bare chest and her bent leg was across his groin, leaving her inner thigh rubbing against Dante with her every movement. Add this to Dante’s morning wood and he could have been content to lie in that one spot for hours. He had played by her rules. The blindfold was still in place. Dante hadn’t even peeked at her. 

Faith slowly awoke, shifting and making slight noises. She stretches between the sheets; then notices how intimately she is pressed against Dante’s body. Faith rolls away, Dante of course follows.

“Good morning, sweetheart. How did you sleep?” Dante asked.

“Ok, I guess,” Faith muttered, still embarrassed for being draped over him as she was.

“Well, I hope you slept well. You know you are quite the bed hog. There I was trying to stay on my side of the bed when you kept hugging me. Were you cold? If so, I’m glad I could keep you warm.” Dante lay on his side. “Now we do have one important matter to settle,” he said.

“Right, the disappearing children,” Faith said as she sat up, immediately getting into business mode.

“That does require our attention, but I meant this,” Dante said touching his eyes that were still covered by the blindfold. “I was a good boy. I think I deserve a reward for my impeccable behavior.” He licked his lips.

Faith took the not so subtle hint and leaned toward Dante. Her intention was to give him a chaste peck at best. Since there was absolutely nothing chaste about Dante that plan went up in flames the minute their lips touched. He reached out, running his fingers through Faith’s hair and holding her still so he could deepen the kiss. Dante traced the seam of Faith’s lips with his tongue. With a sigh, she parted her lips giving him access. Dante’s hands were not idle. He slipped a hand down Faith’s side feeling the rasp of soft lace. He pushed Faith’s back down to the mattress, slipping between her thighs. Dante decided to take full advantage of having her lush body beneath him. His lips finally left Faith’s to trace her neck. If Dante couldn’t use his eyes he would explore her body with all of his other senses. He raised himself up to let his hands travel back up Faith’s torso to her breasts. Dante gave a squeeze and Faith moaned arching into the touch. Her nipples hardened under Dante’s palms. He leaned down and sucked one of the tight buds through the lace of the nightgown. Then he lightly bit down. Faith moaned louder and clutched the sheets. Her hips bucked. Dante couldn’t help but smile at the reactions he was pulling from her. One hand left her breast and began tugging her nightgown up uncovering Faith’s panties. He traced his finger over her slit through the thin material. 

“Dante, please,” Faith moaned. “More, don’t stop,” she panted.

“Take the blindfold off now,” Dante growled, still rubbing her.

“No.”

“You’re a stubborn one, aren’t you? Lucky for you, I like that. Take the blindfold off and I’ll give you something good.” Dante leaned down. Faith could feel the warmth of his breath through her panties just a split second before she felt the swipe of his tongue.

“Oh, shit.” Faith breathed.

“You take the blindfold off me and I’ll take these wet panties off you,” he bargained. “I promise to give you want you want.” Dante licked again. “Hurry up. Fuck! I want these out of the way.”

Dante felt Faith’s fingers in his hair. She was sliding her fingers to the knot in the blindfold. A knock sounded. Darling’s voice came through the door.

“Good morning,” she called. “Just wanted to tell you, breakfast is the table. I’m sorry maybe I shouldn’t have disturbed you two, but I figured you might need some nourishment after last night.” Darling giggled.

“Yay! Breakfast would be great,” Faith squealed repulsed at how high-pitched her voice sounded. “Dante, get off,” she whispered.

“I was trying to but you won’t cooperate.”

Faith gasped.

“What?” Dante replied. “I would have made sure you got off first.” He flopped on his back with a groan.

“Are you two coming or not?” Darling called.

“Apparently not,” Dante muttered sourly as he heard Faith get up and start gathering her things.

“We’ll be there soon,” Faith called to Darling. Dante heard the bathroom door slam. His pulse was still racing. He tried to calm himself down but the echoes in mind kept him wound tight. Every moan Faith had uttered played in Dante’s mind. If Darling hadn’t showed up Faith would have removed the damned blindfold. by now he would have been inside her. His devil was demanding that he get up, break down that door, and the claim woman. Make her beg for mercy for getting them riled up and leaving them unfulfilled. 

“Down boy,” Dante said to himself mortified that he was unconsciously stroking his hard on. He pulled his hand away not wanting Faith to return and find him masturbating. She would know he was thinking of her. After a long while Faith entered the room again. 

“You’re still wearing the blindfold?” she asked. Dante turned his head in the direction of her voice. 

“You said you would take it off me. Even though I didn’t say it out loud, I gave you my word to do as you wanted,” he smiled feeling her come closer. Still lying on the bed, Dante lifted his face to her and Faith removed the blindfold. Dante blinked at her attire. Faith was wearing a snug white cropped t-shirt with light blue distressed jeans. She looked sexy as hell. 

He gave her his trademark grin. “You realize now; the blindfold won’t really keep me from wanting you. I didn’t even see you and by now if I wanted to I could paint a picture of your body from memory.” Dante got up and gathered his clothes. Faith hadn’t moved. She stood staring at the bed like it had betrayed her. Dante walked up behind her and whispered in her ear.

“Why don’t you go to breakfast? I’ll catch up.” He grabbed her by the hips grinding his still hardened dick against her ass. “As you can see, I have a big problem to take care of.”


	4. investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante and Faith finally get a break in the case.

Chapter 4

Faith stood at the buffet table wondering if she could drown her worries by eating all of the bacon she saw. There was no way she was getting near a sausage right now. Thinking about what happened upstairs made Faith all twitchy and tingly. She kept thinking how easy it was for Dante to get to her. He had played Faith’s body like a guitar and hit all of the right chords. She had intended to ease some of the ache in her body, when her contact began to mentally attack her.  
\---- earlier---

A sound like a dentist’s drill cut through Faith’s brain. Even though the sound was only in her mind that didn’t make it less painful.

“You slut!” Spirit screeched. 

“Good morning Spirit, always a pleasure to hear from you.” Faith answered in her mind. 

“You were about to copulate with that thing!”

“You were watching! Freak! Not even the higher ups watch me all the time!”

“They don’t have a reason to but I do. You know everything you do will have a direct effect on me. You screw up and I get punished along you, you know that,” Spirit wailed. 

Faith heaved a sigh. “I get it and I’ll be more careful,” she replied to the ethereal form of her contact.

“Look Faith, some days I can actually tolerate your existence and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“I know, but stay out of the way and don’t watch me anymore.”

“Oh believe me I don’t plan on watching anymore. I don’t want you blinding me again. Before I go I need to tell you, you smell.” Spirit said.

“Nice comeback,” Faith mentally laughed. “What are you five?”

“No dumbass! I mean you’re pumping out pheromones. Your dirty thoughts and ugh, arousal are attracting the devil. If he tries to seduce you again, you’re on your own. Don’t forget you were warned not to let your emotions get in the way of your mission. Don’t fall for him.” Spirit cut their mental link leaving Faith alone with her thoughts.  
\---end flashback---

Dante made his way downstairs looking for Faith. Now that his dick wasn’t doing the majority of his thinking for him, he almost felt bad about what happened in their room. Dante didn’t want the other hunter to be uncomfortable with him. He had begun to value Faith’s friendship. Dante spotted her at a table by a window. She was picking at her food.

“Damn it,” Dante sighed. After filling a plate of his own, Dante joined Faith at her table. She looked up at him with those big chocolate brown eyes. Dante felt a jolt in his heart at the sight of her. “I’m sorry,” he said before Faith could speak. “Look, I’m pretty sure you know I like you. But that doesn’t make amends for what happened. I promise I did not bring you here to try anything. I need your help with this job and that’s why you’re here. So again, I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted,” Faith said. “I’m sure it won’t happen again right?”

“Oh, I’m not saying it won’t happen again,” Dante grinned at Faith as she glared at him. “Next time you kiss me, I’ll get to finish what you start.”

“I started it,” Faith squeaked. “You shoved your tongue in my mouth.”

“Yes I did,” Dante said proudly. “Make sure to not forget those other places my tongue went too. You seemed to get pretty excited by that.”

Faith flushed remembering that he almost had her begging for sex in that room. She plucked a grape out of her fruit cup and threw it hitting Dante in the nose. He only laughed.

After breakfast, Dante and Faith decided to check out the town. It was a small town, but there were plenty of small shops meant to lure in tourists. During their exploration though, the pair seemed to attract a lot of attention. 

“The staring is starting to bug me,” Faith said.

“I’ve gotten that treatment my whole life,” Dante said. “I’ve learned to ignore it.”

Faith looked at Dante then. Her big brown eyes holding his blue ones, Faith tilted her head. If eyes are the windows to the soul, then she was thoroughly examining Dante’s.

“You ignore it but it still bothers you,” Faith said. Dante didn’t comment. Not liking the look in his eyes she tries to change to a lighter topic. Faith looked across the street.

“Oh, look an ice cream shop,” she said. “I wasn’t really feeling breakfast. I could go for a cone. You want something? My treat.” Faith cajoled.

“Why not?” Dante said. “I’ll buy though.”

Faith shrugged, “Suit yourself.”

They entered the ice shop. The bell above the door chimed happily. The patrons of the shop, of course, turned to watch them.

“Be with you in a sec,” a woman’s voice called from the back. Shortly after that the bell rang again. Two girls entered. They took seats at the counter. The smaller little girl of the two offered Dante and Faith a sunny smile. 

“Hi,” she said.

“Hey kid,” Dante returned.

“Kelsey” the older girl warned. “Mom and Dad said we’re not supposed to talk to strangers. 

Kelsey hopped down off her stool and stood in front of Dante and Faith. “I’m Kelsey” she said. “What are your names?”

Faith laughed. “I’m Natasha,” she replied using the names they gave at the inn. “This is Tony,” Faith said pointing at Dante.

“Nice to meet you,” Kelsey said. “There Kelly, now they’re not strangers anymore.”

“Sorry about her,” Kelly said. “Our mom won’t admit but I think somebody dropped Kelsey on her head when she was a baby.”

“Did not” Kelsey wailed.

“Any way,” Kelly continued. “With those kids missing everybody’s kind of weird about new people right now. Sorry.”

“What missing kids?” Dante asked feigning ignorance.

“Four kids came up missing.” Kelly said. “One boy was in my class. His name is Corey. He’s been held back a lot so he’s older than me. Corey gets in trouble so all the teacher’s said he just ran away, then other kids disappeared. The grown-ups starting taking it seriously then.

“A girl in my class is gone too.” Kelsey said.

The ice cream shop worker appeared from the back. “Sorry it took me so long. Oh, new customer’s.” she said noticing Faith and Dante. “What can I get you?”

“Let the kids go first.” Dante said.

“Yay!” cheered Kelsey. “Hi Miss Piper,” she said to the lady behind the counter. “I want a chocolate chip cone, with sprinkles.”  
After the girls placed their orders and left. The shopkeeper turned to Faith and Dante. “Hi, I’m Piper. I run this place what can I get you.”

“Strawberry sundae,” Dante said. “What about you?” he asked Faith. 

“Hmm, one sundae with caramel swirl ice cream, caramel and chocolate syrup, extra whipped cream and extra cherries,” she said.

Piper laughed, “my kind of girl.” She prepared their order and once they were done eating, Dante and Faith continued their exploration of the town.

As Kelly had said the townspeople were wary of strangers. It was hard to get anyone to talk to them. Faith managed to charm some info out a couple of guys. In the days before the children went missing they had started spending more and more time at a certain park.

“Want to check it out?” Faith asked Dante.

“Wouldn’t hurt,” he said. 

By sunset the pair made it to the park. It was kind of run down. The equipment was rusty. The whole park was a bad case of tetanus waiting to happen. On top of that it was located next to a patch of dense forest.

“Hey look,” Faith pointed. “Isn’t that Kelsey?”

“Shit,” Dante swore and ran toward the little. “Hey, kid. What are you doing out here alone?”

“Kelly left me,” she said her voice thick with tears. “She went in the woods. It was too scary so I stayed here.”

“I’ll go look for her,” Dante said. 

“And I’ll stay with Kelsey,” Faith finished.

Dante walked into the trees. At first he saw nothing then he spotted Kelly swaying on her feet. Before he could call out to her a shadow fell over the girl’s form. Dante sprang into action pulling his sword and throwing himself in front of Kelly. The shadow seemed to think better of attacking and disappeared.

Kelly was in a daze. Dante shook her. “Hey, wake up!” he called.

“Huh, Mr. Tony,” she started. “Where am I? Where’s Kelsey.”

“At the park with Natasha. What were you doing out here?”

“I don’t know,” Kelly said. “I was following the music.”

“Following the music?” Faith asked after Dante had reunited the girls.

“That’s what she said but, I didn’t hear anything.” Dante said. The pair was on their way back to the inn.

“So I guess we’ll be checking out lockjaw park again in the morning.” Faith said.

“It’s the only real lead we’ve got, so yeah.”

“Oh,” Faith began. “I wanted to go to this store I saw. You go back to the room and I’ll catch up.” She jogged off.

“Be careful out there,” Dante called. “I’d hate to have to kick some goober’s ass for touching you.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Dante returned to the room and by the time Faith made it back he had already showered and was lying on the bed. He wore black boxers this night. Faith paused in front of the door. Temptation had her remembering the feel of Dante’s lean body against hers. She drew a deep breath and went into the bathroom. Once she was showered she came out in her new sleep attire, a pair of baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt. The message couldn’t be any clearer if Faith had painted a stop sign on her chest.

Faith crawled under the covers and very deliberately turned her back to Dante. If he could see her face he would clearly see the smug smile on her face. Undaunted, Dante cuddled up behind Faith and wrapped his arms around her.  
“You know it really doesn’t matter to me what you wear to bed. I’ll think you’re sexy no matter what. I get the message though, I’ll behave. Sleep tight, Babe.” He kissed her on the cheek.

What Dante didn’t realize was Faith’s unflattering sleepwear was really meant to keep Faith from jumping him not the other way around. She was finding it increasingly difficult to behave herself with him.


	5. Cold

Chapter 5  
Cold  
With the dawn Dante and Faith awoke and got ready, quickly knowing that they would most likely face the demon responsible for the child kidnappings. Adrenaline levels were already in high gear.

“All set,” Dante said slipping Ebony and Ivory into their holsters. “You ready?”

“Good to go,” Faith replied while concealing a sawed-off shotgun in a duffle bag.

Dante stopped in front of the door causing Faith to run into his back. “Okay, last order of business before we head out,” he said. 

 

“What?”

Dante turned to face her. He pushed Faith’s hair out of her face and slipped his hand to the back of her neck. “Kiss for good luck,” Dante whispered.

Faith took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Dante pressed his lips to hers gently, holding back a groan at the sweetness of Faith’s lips. She parted her lips for him and Dante slipped Faith the slightest bit of tongue and then released her. She made a sound of disappointment when the kiss was over.

Dante laughed, “If you want more, you have to make it through the mission safe and sound.”

“Jerk,” Faith mumbled.

They set out and it was not long before Dante and Faith reached the park they had visited the night before. The pair made their way into the surrounding woods. Even in the early morning daylight the closely spaced trees made sure little sunlight could cut through their canopy. It made the space foreboding. Faith got a sudden chill.

“This is about where I found the kid,” Dante said. “The weird shadow took off in that direction.” The two continued in the direction Dante had indicated. It wasn’t long after that before they ran into an old well.

“Can you say creepy?” Faith asked as they approached it. “If that Sadako bitch crawls out of that thing I’m shooting her ass.”

Dante laughed, “Here’s hoping it will be that easy. Sorry babe, nothing but water. No vengeful Japanese ghosts. Let’s keep going”

The further the two ventured into the forest, the darker it seemed to become. It also got colder. Soon it was cold enough that Faith wished she had worn a thicker coat instead of the hoodie she had on. Faith shivered. Soon she enveloped in warmth as Dante placed his coat over her shoulders.

“What about you?” Faith asked.

“I’ll be fine,” Dante replied. “I just thought you’d be able to handle the cold better considering the fact that you can shoot fireballs from your hands.”

“It’s not like I can use them to alter my body temp. I’m not the Human torch. I could start a fire to warm up but that would be it,” she grumped.

“I know. I just wanted to mess with you. Besides,” Dante smirked. “You look good in my coat.” His devil agreed. It was right for the woman to wear their things. It let others know who she belonged to. Though if left to Dante’s other self, Faith would wear nothing on her body but their sweat, seed, and a bedsheet. Dante would try to figure out why his devil was being so possessive of the other hunter later.

It felt like they had been wandering the woods forever when the heel of Faith’s boot got caught in something on the ground. She swept her foot to try and figure out what the dirt and leaves were hiding. Beneath the thin layer of debris Faith found a sheet of plywood.

“Hey look at this,” she called out to Dante.

“Huh, way to go babe,” he said. Dante kneeled down and pulled to wood away to find a hole that sloped its way underground. “What do we have here? It looks like an entrance to an evil lair if I ever saw one.”  
“So what do you think?” Faith asked. “Demon or serial killer?”

“Either way, if this is the place it ends here,” Dante replied.

The pair made their way down the incline trying not to slip in the moist earth. The temperature got dropped steadily as they made their way further. Not surprising to them they found a series of tunnels.  
“Crap it’s too cold down here.” Faith complained. Exhaling she noticed her breath condensing in puffs of steam. 

Something scurried by her foot. Faith squealed and dashed into Dante’s arms.  
“Chill Babe, what’s the matter?” he laughed.

“Rat! I hate rats!” At the moment though Faith herself was making a sound very similar to the object of her dislike.

Dante continued laughing. “You face down demons, but you can’t handle a mouse or two?”

Faith hit Dante on the chest even as she was still clinging to him. “Don’t you judge me!” she yelled.

Dante stroked her hair and spoke in a soothing tone. “Hey, it’s okay. Stick close to me. Everything’s fine.”

Faith raised her head and looked into Dante’s eyes. Her breath hitched in her chest as she beheld the blue light emanating from them. “Your eyes are glowing,” Faith muttered.

“Yours too,” Dante whispered. “They’re golden. Beautiful.” His voice had gone rough with the spike of lust that shot through him at Faith’s close proximity. Dante took advantage of the lack of space between them and brushed his lips against hers. It took everything in Faith not to melt against him the way she wanted to.

She quickly tried to put as much distance as she could between them. “You know,” Faith squeaked, then cleared her throat. “We may be more productive if we split up.” She began smoothing out her clothes to avoid making eye contact with Dante. Faith moved toward a branch in the tunnel.

Dante shook his head at her behavior. “Whatever you say, Babe. Try not to miss me too much,” he called to her retreating form. “Watch out for Mickey Mouse.”

Faith turned back just long enough to flip Dante the bird and then she continued on her way. 

"Any time, any place, Babe" he muttered. Dante heaved a sigh and got back to the task of hunting for the demon even though he wanted to follow Faith. He was growing anxious without the woman in his line of vision. “She hasn’t been gone for five minutes and I’m about to crawl out of my skin.” Dante complained to himself. His inner demon was railing as well. Their woman was not by their side and therefore she could be in danger. Trying to remind himself that Faith was a devil hunter with supernatural powers was not helping Dante relax.

In the meanwhile, Faith was looking for the missing children. The tunnel she chose was the coldest area she had found yet. The cold was beginning to sap Faith’s strength. It was then that she realized her sudden loss of energy was being caused by magic. As ice crystals began to form on her hair and eyelashes Faith kicked herself for being so flustered by Dante, that she made herself into a walking target. She collapsed on the hard floor. Laughter floated to Faith’s ears as she began to lose consciousness.

“How kind of you to come to me so easily,” a breathy female voice said. “The woman of the son of Sparda. I’m sure he’ll give anything for your safe return.”

Faith couldn't move a muscle anymore. "Dante, stay away," she whispered. Then her world went black.


	6. Mastermind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss fight and let's call what happens after, post fight recovery.

Chapter 6  
Mastermind

Chained to a cave wall, Faith awoke feeling like a frozen treat. Try as she might she could not shake the lethargy the demon’s magic had instilled in her. That pissed Faith off more than anything. Tamping down her rage Faith surveyed her surroundings. She wished she hadn’t. In the center of the room encased in ice were the children. They seemed to be in stasis, waiting for whatever grim fate was in store for them. Faith had to save them, but first she had to save herself.  
The one responsible for this had to be nearby. Faith heard singing. It was a voice with many layers and different timbres. So many octaves were joined that it should have sounded like nothing but chaos, but the music was beautiful. Faith bit into her lip enough that she tasted blood hoping the pain would ground her and keep from falling prey to the hypnotic notes. The music then stopped.

“Do you like my song?” A woman’s voice asked. “You seemed to be enjoying it. Here let me sing you a gentle lullaby.” 

“Don’t bother,” Faith gritted as she tugged on her restraints.

“Stop that, you’ll only hurt yourself,” the voice admonished. Finally, the speaker came into view revealing herself to be none other than Piper the ice cream shop owner.

“Piper, I should have known the subzero temp would be your thing. Just so you know the name Piper, not very creative if your goal is to lure children. Pied Piper, really.”

“My moniker should not be your concern. Your concern should be luring the son of Sparda to me. I need his life energy to keep myself young and beautiful. The children aren’t enough anymore.”

“Okay, one. Why don’t you get Botox like a normal person? Two. Dante and I don’t know each other that well for him to risk his life for me. Three. You’re crazy. Four.”

“Shut up!” Piper yelled and the room’s temperature dropped rapidly. Faith watched in horror as ice began to encase her legs. She struggled in earnest then. Faith screamed. The cold was so extreme it hurt. “Unless,” Piper laughed, “one, you want to die. Or two, you know what, there is no two. I’ll find a way to get Dante on my own. Die!” Piper began a spell. Ice formed a giant razor sharp saw blade. She fired it at Faith taking aim for her throat. The blade’s aim was true. It would slice Faith’s head right off. A gunshot rang out. Suddenly, he was there. Dante stopped the attack with one bullet. The ice blade shattered into nothing more than snowflakes.

“Two,” called the most wonderful voice in Faith’s little world. “You let the kids and my girl go and we get the fuck out of Dodge.”

“Dante! Be careful,” Faith called. “She wants to drain the life out of you or something stupid like that. I was so damn cold I wasn’t really paying attention.”

“Chill Babe, I’m all over this.” He said, “and once we get back to the hotel, I’ll warm you up.” Dante smirked at her over his shoulder.

“Did you really just tell me to chill?” Faith asked in disbelief. Dante was on roll though.

“Yo, Elsa. Time to let it go,” he yelled to Piper.

“Just stop,” Faith mumbles trying to suppress a laugh. How Dante could make her laugh while she was on the verge of freezing to death she would never know. Maybe it was blind panic setting in as the ice began creeping up her body again.

“Oh, so you don’t want to build a snowman then?” 

“Dante,” Faith growled.

“Enough!” Piper raged. Her voice turned into a growl. “How dare you make light of me.” The walls began to shake and the ice doubled its speed until Faith was in it up to her chest. Piper dropped her human disguise turning into an ice covered lamia, and just like that the fight was truly on. 

Dante drew his sword, rolling out of the way of a wall of ice spikes. He had to be careful to keep the demon away from not only the frozen children but Faith as well. Parts of the cavern ceiling were also starting to collapse, so time was crucial. The thing that used to be Piper lashed out its tail. Dante leaped out of the way and drew his guns showering the beast in a hail of bullets.

Faith wanted to cry out but she knew doing so would only distract Dante. Besides that, it was getting hard for her to breathe. The ice was not only covering her but Faith believed parts of her internal organs were beginning to freeze. She was in pain and starting to black out. Faith could actually feel her heart rate slow. She was willing herself to calm down. Panicking would not solve anything. At least that was what she told herself until the ice reached her neck.

The lamia beast was screaming as Dante blocked her attacks with his sword. It blew out a breath of blinding ice crystals.

“Nice try,” Dante said. He attacked striking the creature in the side with his blade. Piper screamed out in pain. With a furious roar the beast, cast a spell that surrounded Dante in ice. The room grew still. 

Piper’s hissing voice soon filled the silence. “I win,” she laughed. The lamia turned to face Faith who was half unconscious. “Now to finish you.”

“Don’t celebrate too soon,” Dante replied. “I hope you don’t think I was done so soon.” With those words the ice surrounding him shatter with a boom. “You’re finished!” With a high jump. Dante impaled the beast. 

“This can’t be,” Piper hissed. “Curse you Dante.”

The sound of crackling filled the room as the lamia turned to a statue of pure ice. Dante withdrew his sword from the creature then attacked shattering the statue to nothing more than crystals that melted into evaporating steam. The ice surrounding the trapped children melted into steam as well. They regained consciousness murmuring in confusion. Dante made sure the children were well before he went to check on Faith. The ice she was trapped in had shattered. Faith was sitting on the cave floor shivering.  
“Hey Babe, you alright?” Dante asked as he pulled his coat tight around her.

“Never better,” Faith replied through her chattering teeth. Dante ignored the sarcasm in the statement and lifted her into his arms. He laughed as he kissed her cold cheek.

Dante led the children out of the cavern and into town where the people were shocked to have them returned so quickly. The citizens were grateful but Dante’s main concern was his partner who at the moment was still shivering against him. Dante supposed Faith wasn’t recovering like the children because Piper had been trying to kill Faith instead of preserving her.

Dante carried Faith back to the bed and breakfast. The front desk was empty which was good so he wouldn’t have to explain Faith’s condition. Once they were safely back in their room Dante placed Faith’s feet on the floor. He slid his coat from her shoulders and tossed it on the floor. Dante then went into the bathroom and started the shower. Soon clouds of steam began to fill the room. Faith was unusually quiet or it was more like she was quiet until Dante came out of the bathroom and began unbuttoning her shirt.

“Hey,” she squeaked. “I can bathe by myself.”

“Glad you’re back to yourself. I was starting to worry.” Dante said. “I don’t mind helping. Don’t forget I did promise to help you warm up.”

“I’ve got it from here. Thanks for the offer though.” Faith went into the bathroom and stripped off her clothes. The hot shower felt wonderful. She sighed happily as the warmth returned to her body. Faith was so eager to get warmed up though she was blissfully unaware of one important fact. When she entered the bath she only closed the door. The bathroom door was unlocked.

Out in the main room Dante really was worried about Faith. She was becoming more and more important to him and the thought that he could have lost her was not sitting well with him. Dante was going to knock on the door and ask if she needed anything when he tried the doorknob. He wasn’t expecting it to turn. Once the door easily opened though, the smile on Dante’s face couldn’t have been described as anything but evil.

Faith had just washed conditioner from her hair and was simply enjoying the spray of the shower when the shower curtain slid back.

“Dante! What the fuck?” Faith screamed.

“Just wanted to make sure you were okay,” he said innocently. Dante grinned in pure masculine appreciation of Faith’s nude body.

“I’m fine,” Faith returned through gritted teeth.

“Yeah, I can see that.” He was busily committing every inch of her body to memory. Then Dante came to the conclusion he needed full sensory data to truly appreciate what was in front of him. Smile still on his face, Dante began undressing.

“Dante, no,” Faith managed out of her suddenly dry throat. Her protests began to slowly die though, with every article of clothing he removed. Dante’s body was a work of art. He was all tight muscle and flawless masculinity. By the time he took off his boxers Faith’s brain had been reduced to mush. Try as she might she couldn’t keep eye contact with Dante when presented with the sight of his erection. “Holy, hell.” Faith muttered breathlessly. 

Dante stepped into the shower and Faith pressed herself against the tile. Suddenly she was trapped, cold wall behind her and hot man in front of her. Dante pinned Faith’s hands above her head with one hand.

“See,” he whispered in her ear. “You need me. You’re still trembling.” Dante lightly brushed his lips against Faith’s and was rewarded with a soft moan. He released her hands and dropped his head to her shoulder. Dante spoke softly. “I was really worried about you, you know. What if I hadn’t been quick enough to save you? I couldn’t bear it.” He wrapped his arms around Faith pulling her flush against his body. “Let me have this. I need to feel you right now.”

How could Faith refuse him? She had been fighting her attraction to him since the day they met. Faith had never met a man like Dante before. He was rash, cocky, and reckless, but fun, sweet, and sincere. She traced her fingertips over Dante’s arms.

“Dante,” Faith whispered. “Kiss me.”

Dante raised his head, his glowing blue eyes igniting something in Faith that called out to him. He kissed her long and deep. Their tongues tangled with each other, leaving Faith breathless.

“Wow,” she said.

“Baby, we haven’t even started yet,” Dante laughed. He trailed kisses down Faith neck gently nipping with his teeth as his hands roamed over her body sending fire through Faith’s blood. Faith was so hot by now she couldn’t remember what the concept of cold was. Now that Faith was finally freeing herself to give in to her desire for Dante she was drowning in it. She was dizzy and panting and overwhelmed by it. The scent of Faith’s arousal hit Dante like a sledgehammer. He groaned and suddenly he was pinning her to the wall again. Dante relished the feeling of Faith’s soft body against his. Just seeing her was a thrill in itself. He liked the flushed tint in her caramel skin and the contrast between their complexions was striking. Faith’s eyes were aglow with golden light. Her full lips were parted and begging to be tasted. “Playing with the blindfold was fun, but this is awesome. Don’t you wish you had given up the first night we got here?”, Dante asked as he began grinding his hardness against her.

“No,” Faith panted. “I had to make you work for this.” She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning.

“So stubborn, but damn I like it on you. No holding back on me either. I’ll make you scream so loud you’ll shatter glass.” 

“Promises, promises. So far all I’m getting is talk.”

Faith’s audacity amused Dante. He actually laughed. Pinching one of her nipples between his fingers Dante flicked his tongue over the other. Faith gasped and then choked it back, determined not to give Dante the satisfaction of making her cry out. When he sucked that nipple into his mouth Faith dug her nails into Dante’s shoulder. She threw her head back and still refused to make a sound.

“So, tough,” Dante murmured. He trailed hot kisses over the swell of Faith’s breasts, then licked his way back up her neck. Dante nibbled on Faith’s ear and whispered, “I wonder how long you’ll be able to hold on.” He dragged a finger along her body and palmed her mound. “You won’t last much longer. Come on Faith, call out for me. I want to hear my name on your pretty lips.” Dante slipped his fingers inside her. They were instantly coated with Faith’s slickness.

Faith was a wreck and Dante was toying with her. She needed him desperately and he was determined to be uncooperative. Faith worked her hips riding his hand. Dante moved his fingers to her clit and Faith hissed. She reached between their bodies and wrapped her hand around Dante’s hardness. He groaned in response thrusting in her grip. Faith smiled. She’d have him where she wanted him any minute now, or so she thought. Dante pulled her hand from him and pinned her wrists.

“Bad girl. None of that. When I come, it’ll be while I’m buried between these sweet thighs of yours,” Dante growled. Faith mewled in disappointment. “Cute sound,” he said “but not the one I want.” Dante began kissing a downward path along Faith’s body. He delved his tongue into her belly button. “Game’s over, Babe.” He hitched Faith’s thigh over his shoulder. “Scream for me.” Dante dragged his tongue over her sopping wet core and Faith answered the only way she could. She let out an ear piercing screech of Dante’s name that possibly everyone in town heard.

Dante laughed, “that’s my girl. Let me hear some more.” He swirled his tongue and Faith wailed. “So beautiful. Music to my ears.” Dante continued lapping up Faith’s juices and she buried her fingers in his hair as she moaned, panted, and begged for release. She was so close, when he stopped.

“No, please. Dante I need,” Faith squealed. She couldn’t even finish a coherent thought.

“Relax, Babe. I won’t leave you hanging.” Dante pushed into her with one hard thrust holding her body up against the wall. “I thought you might be ready for the main event.”  
Faith moaned and wrapped her legs around him. “Yes, yes! Please!” Dante pushed into her and Faith rolled her hips meeting every thrust. He kissed her then using his tongue to mimic the rhythm of their bodies. It wasn’t much longer before Faith shattered, calling Dante’s name. Her inner muscles squeezed his shaft and Dante released a short while later. Faith closed her eyes. A warm tingle flowed over her skin. If she had paying attention, Faith would have noticed that her powers manifested. A golden glow crept from her being and traveled over Dante’s body before settling over his skin. Then the light vanished as quickly as it had begun.

“Hey Babe. What was that?”, Dante asked. Faith was not capable of answering. She hadn’t seen it so she wouldn’t have an explanation anyway. Dante didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary so he ignored it and focused on getting the two of them to bed. “Hey,” Dante said picking her up. “You can’t pass out on me. I’m not done with you yet.”

“Oh good,” Faith drawled. “I would hate to think I tired you out.” Dante looked down at her smirking face and raised an eyebrow. They were out in the bedroom by now.

“I thought you would have learned a lesson about baiting me.” He dropped Faith on the center of the bed. She giggled as she bounced on the mattress. Her laughter cut off on a moan as Dante covered her body with his own. “On to round two.” He gave her another of his patented breath stealing kisses slipping into her body as he did so. He started up a quick dirty rhythm that had Faith reeling. She moaned and Dante swallowed all of her sounds of pleasure. He was amazed. Faith fit Dante just like she was made for him. “Shit, Babe. You’re so hot and tight. I can’t get enough of you.” 

Faith was feeling the same. When she joked about tiring Dante out she was only half kidding. Past lovers had left Faith feeling unfulfilled. She thought maybe there was something wrong with her. Dante was perfection. The man was built for all kinds of naughty fun and Faith was beginning to regret not giving in to him sooner. Faith arched beneath him and dragged her nails down Dante’s back. She reached further squeezing his ass. Her possessive touch drove him wild. “Fuck yes!”, Dante growled. 

“Oh Dante, don’t stop. I’m so close!” A few more quick, hard thrusts and Faith teetered over the edge at the same time as Dante. She bit into Dante’s shoulder as she came. The skin wasn’t broken but Faith had definitely left her mark.

Dante laughed at that. “Shit Babe. You out for blood?”

Faith blushed and hit him on the chest. “Fine then let me up now,” she seethed.

“No way, Lady Dracula.” Dante nudged Faith onto her stomach and raised her up on her hands and knees. “Round three, begins now.” He kissed the nape of her neck. “Grab on to the headboard,” Dante instructed.

Faith was stunned and by this point she was wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into. Dante entered her for the third time that night. He pumped his hips slowly giving Faith a slow burn instead of the inferno he had started the first two times. Faith felt his teeth on her neck. She’d have a massive love bite by morning.

“Hey!”, Faith complained.

“What? You marked me. Now we’re even.” Dante returned. She didn’t even have to see his face for Faith to know Dante was smirking. He caressed her breasts and whispered dirty things in Faith’s ear. “Next time we fuck; I want you ride me. Do it hard and fast like you’re a jockey in a race.” Dante started rubbing Faith’s clit in time with his thrusts. She moaned writhing in his embrace. The extra stimulation was all Faith needed. They came at the same time. When Dante withdrew from Faith this time he flopped back on the mattress. Faith felt like she had run a marathon. When she collapsed beside Dante he pulled her into his arms. As Faith lay her head on his chest Dante kissed her forehead.

“I’ll let you rest for a while. You earned it,” he grinned. Faith started to make a sarcastic comment but thought better of it. If she challenged Dante again he could change his mind. Quite frankly Faith would consider it a miracle if she could walk the next day.

“How many more rounds do you have in you?” Faith asked.

“Babe,” Dante laughed. “I never run out of rounds.”


	7. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante and Faith can't stop thinking about each other.

Chapter 7  
Lunch Date

They had been back in town for a week and Dante’s interactions with Faith had been mostly over the phone. He definitely felt her absence. It was almost a physical ache. Dante had been doing everything he could to banish Faith from his thoughts to no avail. At one point it gotten so bad that out of sheer boredom, Dante had cleaned his office. At the moment he was sitting sprawled out on a park bench after going for a walk. A beautiful redhead had even tried to get his attention and Dante couldn’t even dredge up an interest in her. The woman had finally gotten bored and gave up and Dante didn’t even have it in him to care. Had Faith used him for sex and then decided to disappear? If she had the irony of the situation would not be lost on Dante. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his phone. Scrolling through his contact list Dante stared at Faith’s number.

“Fuck it,” Dante muttered and pressed the call icon.

Out on a shopping trip, Faith had decided to stop for a late lunch. The space under the table sheltered her purchases. Sitting in her booth at the back of the café staring into her cup of tea Faith heaved a sigh. She was royally screwing up her mission and possibly her whole life. Faith had been given the freedom to carry her orders using whatever methods she saw fit. Her superiors had handed down one point of instruction through Spirit. Don’t get emotionally attached to Dante. What was the first thing she did? Faith got emotionally attached to Dante.   
Memories of his touch made her skin tingle. Thinking of Dante’s kiss made her dizzy. Faith knew she was in serious trouble the first night they had returned to town. She lay awake for hours unable to sleep without Dante’s warmth and when she had finally dozed off Faith dreamed of him. It was then that she decided to limit her contact with Dante. She was only so attached to him because they had spent so much time together in Broken Leaf. A little space would do wonders for her mental state.

“Miss? Would you like something else?” her waiter asked drawing Faith out of her thoughts. She shifted in her seat and accidently kicked one of her shopping bags.

“Yes,” she muttered glancing at the dessert menu. “Strawberry shortcake, extra whipped cream, please.” She righted her bag.

“Certainly ma’am.” He took Faith’s menu away and gave her a charming smile as he left.

Faith’s phone rang. She looked down at the screen even though she already knew who was calling. So much for limiting their contact with each other. Taking a deep breath Faith answered.

“Hello, Dante,” she said desperately trying to keep the lust filled purr out her voice. “I didn’t know mind reading was a part of your skill set. I was just thinking of you.”

“Really?” Dante drawled. “What were you thinking about?”

Faith had been thinking about the way she felt when Dante had pinned her against the wall of the shower. She had been thinking of running her fingers through his silver hair while they made love. Knowing she couldn’t tell Dante the truth she said, “I just got a new apartment in the city and wondering if you might want to come to dinner? You know, once I had it all set up and everything.”

Feeling better now that he knew Faith was as at least thinking of him Dante could breathe a sigh of relief.

“Sounds like a plan. What are you doing right now?” he asked.

“Eating. I’m at that little café on Old Mill Road. I just ordered dessert.”

The park where Dante had stopped to rest was less than a block from that café. 

“Dessert, huh. Want some company? I’m pretty close to you right now.”

Faith’s stomach did backflips while her heart went into overdrive. Screw emotional distance. Faith wanted to see Dante. She needed to him. She needed to see that evil smirk Dante gave her whenever he had something dirty on his mind. Lying to herself would only cause her and Dante pain.

“Company would be great.” Faith said.

“Good. See you soon, Babe.”

It didn’t take Dante long to make it to the café. He scanned the room looking for Faith and spotted her as the waiter was leaving her dessert. As if sensing Dante’s gaze on her Faith looked right into his eyes. She looked amazing. Faith was dressed to the nines in a form-fitting purple skirt, a black bustier top, and a white dress shirt left unbuttoned. Her hair was in a messy bun, held together by an ornament that looked suspiciously like a throwing knife. Dante saw endless possibilities.

Faith had to fight all of her instincts or she would have fled the café as quickly as she could. Dante stalked her with a predator’s grace wearing a smile Faith knew was dangerous. As soon as he sat down Dante pulled Faith’s plate in front of himself and stole a bite.

“That’s mine.” She complained.

“You wanted to share it with me,” Dante said. He licked his lips suggestively. “It’s pretty good, but I’ve got an appetite for something sweeter.”

Faith had to fight the urge to squirm in her seat. Dante’s closeness made her feel like she was holding a live power line. To distract herself from the yummy devil hunter who was next to her, Faith retrieved her dessert and took a healthy bite of cake before she gave into temptation and helped herself to taste of Dante. She made the mistake of looking at him. Suddenly Dante was even closer. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue over Faith’s lower lip. She squeaked and practically plastered herself against the wall.

“Dante, we’re in public.”

“You had whipped cream on your lip,” he said smiling.

“You could have just said so.”

“Why? That was more fun and that cake is much tastier when it comes from your lips.”

He had Faith backed in a corner. One would think she had learned better than to let Dante corner her that way. Dante took a lock of Faith’s hair that had escaped her bun. He pushed it behind her ear. Dante leaned close to Faith and brushed his lips against her neck.

“I like your hair up this way,” he whispered. Dante’s breath against her skin made Faith shiver. 

“We’re in public,” she said again.

“Sorry,” Dante said not sounding the least bit contrite. “Experiencing a loss of self-control here.” He nibbled on her earlobe.”

“Well, get it back.” Faith said only half suppressing a gasp.

“Can’t. Do you know how much I missed you?”

“How much?”, she giggled.

“I got bored and cleaned my shop.”

“Oh poor baby, but you have to behave yourself.”

Dante let out a groan and sat back in the booth stretching his arms out along the back of the padded seat. “If I must,” he sighed. 

Faith took a deep breath and went back to her cake but Dante had her so twitchy her hand shook. A dollop of cream fell off her fork and right on her chest to land between her breasts.

“Shit,” Faith swore swiping the cream with her finger. She was about to wipe it on her napkin when Dante grabbed her wrist. He licked the cream from Faith’s finger keeping eye contact with her the whole time. She made a sound of distress seeing blue light flare to life in Dante’s eyes which were now locked on her cleavage. Faith looked down to see a trace of cream still on her skin. ‘He wouldn’t,’ she thought, but of course he would. Not caring at all about anyone who could be watching Dante lowered his head to Faith’s chest and slowly licked the cream from her body.

Faith moaned and then slapped her hand over her mouth. “Dante, really. We can’t do this here.” He didn’t answer, at least not with words. Dante took Faith’s chin between his fingers and captured her lips in a steamy toe curling kiss.

Dante slipped his hand under his coat that was still draped over Faith’s lap. He ghosted his hand up Faith’s thigh sliding her skirt up. 

“Dante!” Faith pleaded against his lips. She was unsure herself whether she was asking him to stop or keep going. Dante’s hand continued its slow path up to Faith’s core. Once he finally touched the part of her that ached for him, Dante growled. His body answering the call of his lover.

One of the managers stomped over to their table. “This is a family establishment. You cannot behave that way here.” Dante turned his glowing, withering gaze on the man. Who promptly turned and fled. “I’m sorry for disturbing you, sir.” He said practically running away from them.

Returning his attention to Faith where it belonged, “Your new place, is it close?”, Dante asked.

“Yes,” Faith breathed.

“It’s got a bed?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s go.”

“Yes!”

Suddenly a scream rang out followed by roars and screeching. A woman ran into the café. “Demons,” she screamed.

“You have got to be shitting me!” Dante raged. He stood up and looked down at Faith. Her face was flushed her lips parted and panting. The thought of just letting the demon’s run wild while he indulged in his woman did occur to Dante.

“As soon as we’re done,” Faith promised.

That oath was the only thing that got Dante to move, then he and Faith were out the door. In the streets the demons were crawling through alleyways and on top cars and light posts. Dante pulled Ebony and Ivory as Faith gathered flames at her fingertips.

The demons were slimy and lizard like. Each one was mottled in different shades of gray and green with long tails.

“Hey dickheads, I was about to get laid. Now I’m seriously pissed.” Dante yelled.

“Yeah, what he said,” Faith agreed.

“Dante,” one demon growled, “destroying you will make us legends in the demon world.”

“What of the woman?” a second one inquired.

“She is worth nothing to us but a meal.”

“Again with this?” Faith gritted. “Do I look like demon chow?”

“I think you’re pretty tasty,” Dante said with a smirk.

Faith looked at him incredulously before replying. “Remember, work first, then all you can eat.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that, Baby.”

The demons converged and began their attack. They swarmed like insects and their numbers were almost overwhelming, but Dante shot them down while Faith blasted more back with fireballs. 

All of a sudden one of the demons wrapped its tail around Faith’s waist and threw her. Her back slammed into a parked car and she was dazed and the wind had been knocked out her. Faith tried to crawl away from the vehicle while relearning how to breathe.

“Faith!” Dante yelled.

A demon larger than the others appeared from thin air. It towered over Faith and planted its clawed foot on her back. She screamed.  
“Dante,” the demon growled. “Stop fighting now, or your woman pays the price.” The thing ground its heel into Faith’s spine making her cry out. But it wasn’t in fear, she answered in pure rage.

“How dare you?” Faith rasped. “I will not be used as a bargaining chip.” A wave of pure energy began radiating from her body. The demon started to shrink away from the light.

“What is this it?” it hissed. Faith stood and pulled off dress shirt. Then she ripped her skirt straight up the front offering herself better range of movement (and Dante a better view of her thighs). The last item to be removed was the ornament from Faith’s hair. Once she pulled it out the waves of energy from her body transformed it into a full sized sword. Faith’s now unbound hair floated around her. She dashed forward, nothing but a blur. Demons foolish enough to get in Faith’s path turned to dust in the wake of her passing. 

“Impressed?” Faith asked once she was back by Dante’s side.

“Very” he replied and drew his sword. “Let’s go.”

Together the pair cut down the demons until only the oversized leader was left. 

“One day, Dante you will meet an enemy that will destroy you.”

“Maybe so,” Dante said. “One day, just not today.” His attack sent a massive shockwave down the street that obliterated the demon. It screamed as it turned to dust.

Faith swayed on her feet and Dante caught her.

“Woah, Babe, you okay”

“Yeah, yeah. Spent too much energy I guess.” Faith replied with her face against Dante’s chest. “I usually have a counterbalance when I attack like that. I try not use it too often.”

“So,” Dante smirked. “You’re all weak and defenseless right now.” He held her against him and raised her chin so he could steal a kiss. “Damn, we should have been in bed right now.”

“One track mind,” Faith murmured.

“Well. You promised me something good to eat.” He kissed her again. “Sweet.”

Faith’s strength was returning. She wrapped her arms around Dante’s shoulders. The kiss intensified. Faith felt a vibration under their feet.

“What was that?” she asked.

“The Earth moves when we kiss, Babe.”

There was a horrible rumbling and four of the older buildings on the strip collapsed sending dust and debris skyward. Faith looked horrified.

“Oh no,” she breathed.

“This happens a lot after my fights,” Dante said unaffected.

Faith began running in the direction of the collapsed buildings. “No way."

“What’s wrong?” Dante asked once he reached her.

Faith pointed to one of the leveled buildings. “That was my building.”

“What?”

“My apartment was in that building.”

Dante shrugged. “In my defense if the place fell that easy. It wasn’t very safe for you live in. It could have collapsed in on you while you slept.”

“I didn’t even have a chance to get renter’s insurance.”

“You live too close to my shop to qualify for coverage. Anything within five miles of my place is considered a disaster zone.”

“You sound proud.” 

Dante only shrugged again. “Relax, you can stay with me.”

Before heading to Dante’s office he and Faith doubled back to the café to retrieve her things. Upon their arrival at Devil May Cry Dante stopped at the door. He took Faith’s bags from her.

“Hey, Babe wait here a minute.”

“Why?” she asked with a smile. “I thought you cleaned.”

“Humor me, alright.”

“Okay.”

Dante placed the bags inside the door and went back for Faith. He lifted her into his arms.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“I want to carry my new bride over the threshold.”

“We got married and I was not informed?”

“You may not remember the wedding but, the honeymoon was epic.”

Faith would never forget the honeymoon. She felt warm thinking about it just now. Dante groaned catching the scent of Faith’s arousal.

“I see you do remember,” he said. He sat Faith on his desk. “Did I tell you, I like the improvements you made to your skirt?”, Dante asked as he stepped between her thighs. He fisted a hand in Faith’s hair and brushed his lips against hers. 

“I’m amazed you think you’re still getting some after destroying my home.” She said. Dante laughed. A high pitched sound made Faith rub her temples. As the sound intensified she screamed.

“What is it?” Dante asked his voice laced with concern.

“Voices, so many of them,” she groaned. Dante picked Faith up and carried her upstairs to his bed. He went to the bathroom and came back with a cold towel which he placed on her forehead.

“Sorry, I killed the mood,” Faith mumbled.

“Hey you just feel better. That’s what’s important,” Dante reassured her. He crawled into bed beside Faith and gathered her in his arms. Soon they were both asleep.

Later that night, Faith slipped from Dante’s embrace and tiptoed downstairs. She made her way to a locked cabinet. Once Faith touched the padlock it opened easily. 

“Quiet, all of you!”, Faith seethed at the devil arms.

Agni and Rudra were the first to speak. “One like you should not be here.”

“Well I’m here so you all need to shut up.”

“You don’t command us,” they challenged. Their declaration was answered by multiple voices.

“Besides,” Nevan spoke up, “you can’t even touch us.”

Faith laughed darkly and sashayed over to another wall where a demon’s skull was mounted on the wall. The demon spirit wailed as she approached. Faith reached out her hand and a bolt of light struck the skull. There was silence.   
“I don’t have to touch you to end you,” Faith said her eyes glowing golden. She returned to the devil arms. “Get the picture.”

“Dante will…” Nevan began.

“Dante is not your concern. He’s mine now and I’ll do whatever I want with him. If any of you say one more word or breathe a peep about what happened out here. I will crush you.” Faith extended her hand toward Nevan and sent a jolt at her. “You’ll be the first to go.” Faith returned the lock to the cabinet and went back upstairs to curl up beside Dante. She ran her fingers along the stubble on his chin. “He’s all mine,” was Faith’s last thought before drifting off to sleep again.


	8. Towel

Chapter 8  
Towel  
It had taken Dante a while to find the items he wanted and a few more days to prepare them but the finished product was awesome and Dante was proud of it. He hoped Faith would like the gift he chose for her. When Dante made it back to the office the main room was empty. He climbed the stairs to the second floor and heard the shower running. Temptation almost had Dante opening the door to recreate the events of their first night together but there would be time for that later. He went into her room and placed the box in the top drawer of Faith’s dresser then went back downstairs.

Faith was deep in thought in the steam filled shower. She had unofficially officially given up her mission. The thought that was first in mind was how to drop off the grid so her superiors could not find her. Faith tried to align her thoughts and come up with a plan. How could she convince not only Dante but Spirit to run away with her as well. Spirit was more than the contact between the upper echelon and herself, Spirit was a part of her. A part of her that was very likely to abandon her upon finding out about Faith’s feelings for Dante. Spirit had a very healthy and justified dislike of demons.  
Shaking herself from her melancholy thoughts, Faith dried off and wrapped her towel around her body not that the towel covered much. She swore Dante bought them that way on purpose. Faith was also surprised she finished her shower alone. It had been a while since that happened. She knew Dante was home, she could practically sense his presence. Faith tiptoed to her room and shut the door. She sat on her bed and began applying her body lotion. The scent was strawberries and champagne and Faith wanted to smack herself for once again unconsciously making her choices based on Dante’s preferences. She had become so attuned to him it was scary. She looked around her small room that she was beginning to really like, not that she slept in it. Dante always seemed to find some way to sweet talk her into his bed. Even if they didn’t make love Dante always seemed to find a way to get Faith to spend the night in his room. She wondered what his tactic would be for the day. Faith went to her lingerie drawer and was surprised to find a box with a note attached to the lid. It read: 

Faith,  
Here’s hoping these will protect you when I can’t.  
Dante

She opened the box to find a pair of gleaming silver pistols like his Ebony and Ivory. Faith was stunned and grateful for the gift. She decided to thank him right away. She found him napping on the sofa.  
“Hey Dante,” Faith whispered. He opened one eye grinning when he saw her in nothing but a towel.

“Babe, looking good” Dante said. His voice was rougher. Faith couldn’t tell if it was from him just waking up or if it was from lust. It was most likely a combination of the two. “I usually hate it someone wakes me up from a nap but, the view definitely makes this worth it.”

“I found the present you left me. I really like them. Thank you.” Faith leaned over and brushed her fingertips over Dante’s cheek. He groaned softly and his eyes flashed. She frowned at his reaction in curiosity. Surely such an innocuous touch wasn’t stirring something in him. Faith kept watching Dante’s face and suddenly she realized what he was intently focused on. She hadn’t taken the time to put on her panties. Because of the way Faith was leaning over him her too short had ridden up flashing Dante a view of her naughty bits.

“You dirty sneak,” Faith admonished. Dante felt absolutely no remorse for his actions. He licked his lips in anticipation and Faith’s core exploded in a hot wet gush. She tried to back away. Dante stood up growling.

“Don’t try to run,” he warned. “It’ll only make me want to chase you.” 

“I wasn’t running. I want us to go upstairs.” Faith whispered

Dante was relieved. She wasn’t leaving him. He knew at moments like these his devil was very close to the surface. Other women he had been with were afraid of that side of him. His other self liked to hunt and recognized Faith as not just a worthy opponent but Dante realized his devil saw her as its mate. Under his devil’s influence Dante used every dirty trick he could think of to keep Faith near him. Now that he had acknowledged his feelings, things could get a little crazy.  
Faith was beginning to realize something was different with Dante. It was a little frightening and strangely exhilarating. She could feel his power rolling over her awakening something primal in her. Faith was ready to fight Dante if she had to but more than that was ready ride him into ground. What was going on with them? As soon as they entered the bedroom Dante snatched away the offending towel baring Faith to his hungry gaze. She whipped around to face him and was promptly jerked into Dante’s embrace.

“What has gotten into you?” Faith gasped. This was becoming a little more than her mind could take.

“Please.” Dante begged grinding against her. “Don’t be afraid of me. Before you try to reassure me know that I can smell the fear seeping through your pores.”

That didn’t shock Faith. She knew Dante had heightened senses, so did she for that matter.

“I couldn’t take it if I did something that scared you away,” he continued.” You have to know how much you mean to me.”

“Oh,” Faith sighed. “Baby I could never be afraid of you. I’m afraid of how I was feeling.”

“What?”

“You feel it too don’t you. Something major is about to happen between us.”

“Yeah I feel it,” Dante said relaxing. He smiled. “Now, can this bed take the punishment we’re about to dish out?”

“I guess you’d better get undressed so we can find out.” 

Dante released Faith and made quick work of undressing. He was hard, eager, and leaking. Dante took Faith’s hand and wrapped it around his shaft. She stroked him answering his unspoken request. Dante loved the way Faith touched him. Her grip was strong from handling swords and guns. When Faith took her free hand and squeezed his ass Dante groaned. She backed up toward the bed urging him along her. Faith sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes had taken on their golden glow as she gazed up at Dante. She flicked her tongue over the tip his dick, catching the liquid that slipped out. Faith moaned at his taste, then slid her mouth down his length as far as she could.  
“Damn, Baby. Your mouth is magic,” Dante groaned. He threaded his fingers through her hair. Dante was doing his best to hold on to control but, Faith was driving him crazy. Just watching her was amazing. His devil wanted to spring forth and fuck her mouth, but Dante refused to treat Faith like some cheap throw-away slut. ‘My life, my mate,’ he reminded his other self. ‘Abuse her and she will leave. She could even kill me.’ Dante stroked Faith’s cheek lovingly. He let her set the pace. If Faith wanted to take her sweet pleasuring him then he would not turn that down, even though she was torturing him. Dante was getting close when Faith pulled her mouth away. She swiped her tongue over his balls and then dragged her tongue from the base of his shaft to the tip. Faith pumped Dante with her hand and sucked him harder. Dante exploded then. Faith swallowed licking Dante clean. She released him licking her full lips. Faith scooted to the middle of the bed. She locked her eyes with Dante’s.

“Yummy,” Faith said huskily. “Got something else good for me?”

Eyes blazing, Dante crawled up to her trailing kisses over legs and thighs. ‘Take now, she wants it’ his devil called. ‘Her pleasure is important, too’ Dante returned.

“You were ready to fight me earlier weren’t you?” He asked Faith. Dante’s breath came out in puffs against her mound.

“I will kick your ass right now if you don’t give me what I want!” she returned. Dante laughed and parted her folds with his fingers. He gave Faith a good, slow, long lick and smirked at her.

“Yummy,” Dante said and went to work. His woman smelled of strawberries, battle, and sex, Dante’s three favorite things. His devil approved thoroughly. Finally, the two were in agreement. The only other thing they could agree on was the sheer perfection of the woman writhing on the sheets beneath them. Faith’s caramel skin was covered with a fine sheen of sweat. Her lips were parted and panting. She made the sweetest most delicious noises. ‘Mine,’ both Dante and his devil thought. Only because they were in sync at the moment Dante let his devil forth a little more. It reveled in Faith’s taste making Dante growl. Waves of his power flowed into Faith with every bit of contact. She was crying her body was so sensitized.

“Dante please, I can’t take any more. Make love to me,”

Dante’s devil was in control at the moment and enjoying his power over her. He ignored Faith’s pleas and kept feeding jolts of his energy to Faith ratcheting up her excitement but delaying her climax. ‘You’re going too far,’ Dante warned. ‘We want her to survive this. There is such a thing as too much of a good thing.’ His devil grumped and still gave Faith one last swirling lick directly on her clit. Faith came screaming and promptly fainted. ‘See what you did,’ he chastised his devil.  
Dante took control again. “Shit, Babe you okay?” he asked shaking her.  
“What happened?” 

“I think I fried your brain for a minute.”

“Sounds about right,” Faith muttered.

“You want to stop?”

“Do you want me to hurt you?”

“Sounds like fun,” Dante laughed. “So, yes.”

Faith glared at him. She shoved Dante back on the mattress and mounted him but instead of letting Dante inside her Faith rubbed herself against him. Dante could feel Faith’s wetness coat his shaft he reached out to grab her hips but Faith pinned Dante’s wrists at his sides.

“No touching,” she said.

“That’s cold, babe”

“Tough cake.” Faith tossed her hair back. She moaned as she rotated her hips slowly. “How’s this for a lap dance. Bet the girls at Love Planet can’t make you feel like this.”

“Nobody can make me feel the way you do,” Dante groaned. It was Faith’s turn to make him writhe in pleasure. Dante’s control was slipping again. His devil was clawing to the surface of his mind seeking Faith’s passion. Dante bucked his hips making her fall forward against him. He grabbed Faith’s hair and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. Dante hissed at the feeling of her breasts crushed to his chest.

Faith pulled back laughing. “You’re breaking the rules.”  
“To hell with the rules,” Dante growled rolling over to pin her beneath him. He thrusts into Faith’s body in one go. Dante pounds into her over and over again. She winces in pain and tries to hide it. Dante’s tightly leashed control has snapped and Faith can’t take it anymore. She pushes at Dante’s chest and whines but he continues on.  
“Ow, Dante stop! It hurts!” Faith cries out.  
Dante growls and rolls over again with Faith on top him. All off a sudden his power bursts forth and Faith is face to face with Dante in full devil trigger. He is still inside her body and the stretch is uncomfortable. Faith screws her face up as she tries to adjust. She’s about to give up when she looks at Dante’s face. Even with his transformed face she can see his sad expression. Dante sits up wrapping his arms around her. 

‘Might as well say goodbye,’ he thinks. ‘After this fiasco she’ll want to get out of here ASAP.’

‘Don’t be so sure,’ his devil returns. ‘this one is unpredictable.’

‘Unpredictable or not, I hurt her. She won’t want me anymore.’

‘Wait and see.’

Faith reached out and touched Dante’s face. She squeezed her eyes shut. ‘She can’t even look at me.’ Dante thought. Faith took a deep breath and showed Dante a side of herself she never showed the rest of the world. Her powers surged and a bright aura surrounded her. Wings of light sprouted from Faith’s back and her hair grew pooling on the mattress. Dante’s powers reacted to hers. Their contrasting energies pushed and pulled on each other. Sparks and waves of lightning crawled along the walls. Anyone on the outside would be seeing quite a lightshow.

Faith leaned forward to croon in Dante’s ear. Her voice held a slight echo due the two of them distorting time and space. “Lucky boy. Usually any devil who sees me this way is dead before he can tell a soul.” Faith tapped her finger on the end of Dante’s nose. “You can’t break this body now.” She dug her nails into his shoulders. “Come on, baby. Give me everything you’ve got.”

Dante grinned showing his fangs. “Whatever you want, but don’t blame me when you’re sore in the morning, Angel.”

Faith raised an eyebrow both the boast and the endearment.  
Within seconds though she found herself pinned beneath Dante. Even though he couldn’t seriously hurt her Dante was determined to be as careful as he could with Faith.  
He rocked his hips building her excitement. Dante began feeding his energy into Faith. Waves of his power shimmered over her body. 

“Oh, Dante! That’s so good.” Faith moaned. “But stop holding back on me. I told you I want everything!”

‘You heard her,’ his devil coaxed. ‘She wants everything. Give it to her.’

Dante growled and stopped holding back. He pounded into Faith with reckless abandon. Her screams and moans filled the air.

“Yes! Oh, just like that. Don’t stop!”

Dante trailed kisses over Faith’s neck. Their powers kept building. Dante could feel Faith’s energy. The tingle over skin was driving him insane and spurring him on to the edge. Their combined powers kept firing out into the bedroom. Faith could hear something cracking but she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

“Dante!” She screamed as she climaxed. A wave of energy escaped her. Light bulbs shattered, and the block went dark suddenly. The wave also triggered Dante’s released. He jetted his load in hot spurts and Faith shivered. After a few minutes the lights outside came back on. Both Dante and Faith returned to normal. Dante lay by her side. 

“Did we cause that blackout?” Faith asked blushing.

“Probably,” Dante said. “But don’t sweat it. The power grid in this division is pretty old.” He could not wipe the smile from his face. Dante hadn’t ever let go like that with a lover before. It was the most fulfilling bedroom session he had ever had. He ghosted his fingers over Faith’s side. She jumped when he hit a ticklish spot.

“Can I ask you something?” Faith started.

“Anything, babe.”

“Did you always know about me? You know, about me being from the celestial realm?”

Dante shrugged, “There were some signs. You don’t have the taste or smell of a devil.” He said kissing her hand. “One of my skull trophies went quiet. I can bind their spirits but you completely erased it. Good job. The dead giveaway though, was the way the weapons act around you. They get all twitchy. Stay away from Nevan, by the way. She does not like you.”

“The feeling is completely mutual,” Faith said.

“Don’t worry though. I like you.”

“Good to know.”

Dante rolled over gazing into Faith’s eyes. “Faith, I love you.”

Faith gasped and her eyes grew hot. Before she knew it tears were falling on her pillow. Dante brushed them away and kissed Faith’s tear dampened cheek.  
“I didn’t mean to make you cry. I just didn’t want you to doubt us.”

“I know, I know. Really I’m happy. I just couldn’t hold it in.” Faith blushed. “I love you, too.”

“Good, so I want you sleep in here with me from now on.” Dante smiled. “I can’t rest without you next to me and tomorrow we’ll go shopping for furniture.”

“Oh well. It’s not like I was sleeping in the other room any way but why do we need to go furniture shopping.”

“Well,” Dante laughed. “We cracked the headboard. This old bed held up better than I thought it would.”


	9. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith's back story

Chapter 9  
Explanations

It was late afternoon and the delivery men had just left after setting up Dante and Faith’s new bed. Faith had to talk Dante out of punching one of the guys because he made a comment about her.

“I’d like to break a bed frame with her,” the guy had said.

If Faith hadn’t intervened the guy would have been short some teeth. She wrapped her arms around Dante and immediately a sense of calm peace surrounded him.

“You using your powers on me?” Dante asked.

“Little bit,” Faith replied. “If I wanted to put you to sleep I’d sing. It’s the only power I’ve got that will work on you. Even my healing is a little iffy.”

“That guy pissed me off but I’m ready to focus on more pleasant matters.”

“Like what?”

Dante smiled and picked Faith up. “Let’s go christen the new bed.”

After they confirmed the strength of their new wrought iron bed frame Dante and Faith lay together in a warm, sated embrace. Faith’s head was on Dante’s chest and he was idly tracing patterns on her skin with his fingertips. 

“Where did you come from?” Dante asked.

“Huh?”

“I mean it. How did our paths cross anyway?”

“Oh, alright,” Faith sighed. “I guess it’s time to tell you my life story.” She rolled over on her back. “Once upon a time long ago, in a land of magic and mystery called New Orleans a beautiful creole voodoo queen by the name of Celeste Angelicus was having a crisis of faith. People came from all over to buy her spells and potions and she was the most powerful witch of her generation. Magic was in her blood. she could cast a spell as easy as breathing, but she worried about the toll her magic was taking on her soul, because even though, Celeste never performed black magic, people could use the spells she sold for dark purposes.

“This left the voodoo queen heavy of heart and made her wonder if her good intentions were paving her path to hell. This led Celeste to pore over texts and ponder the existence of the afterlife. She was guided to an old dilapidated church and waiting inside was a golden being of exquisite beauty. His name was Roman and Roman was an angel. He gave Celeste proof of Heaven the long hard way if you get my drift and nine months later Celeste was blessed with twin daughters she named Faith and Hope.  
“Roman and my mother lived together for a time. I don’t remember anything about him though. Something happened that drove them apart and she hardly ever spoke of him. When she did mention him her voice was like ice. Whatever happened she despised him and my sister and I weren’t allowed to ask about him. She even went as far as to cast spells on us and our home to hide us from him,” said Faith.

“That’s strange,” Dante muttered. “Is your mom still around?”

Faith sighed, “Sadly no. We lost her when we were twelve. When one is as gifted as Voodoo Queen Celeste there are those who want to steal that power. Some upstart thought she could gain power by making a pact with a demon. The idiot couldn’t control it and it killed her. The demon then came after my mother. Mom subdued the demon and closed the portal it came through but her body couldn’t take the stress and she died. My sister has held a serious amount of hatred for demons ever since.”

“I can’t believe you’re a twin,” Dante said.

“Fraternal, but yes.” Faith replied. 

“Where is your sister now?” 

“I don’t know her exact location. If she was in the celestial world I could contact her with telepathy. So I guess she is in this realm. Although I have been using wards to hide from her”

“Telepathy,” Dante said disbelieving “Really?”

“Hope is usually my contact to the higher echelon. I report my status to her anytime something of importance happens. She goes by her code name Spirit when we are in the celestial world or on missions together.” Faith said.

“Do you have a code name?”

“It’s Light, but I can’t stand it. No other celestial agent is forced to use a code name. I always felt as though they make us use them so they can pretend we didn’t have a human mother. It makes me feel like I’m this tool. Just a blade they call out to do their dirty work. If I die I’m one less reminder to them of the transgression of one of their own. Now that I think about it they never mention Roman either. During all the time Hope and I spent in the celestial world no one talks about him and the higher ups get all weird when we ask about him. I don’t really care. He abandoned us. I’m pretty sure we were better off without him if our mom fought so hard to make sure Roman couldn’t find us, but for some reason Hope remembers him occasionally. She has this feather that she swears is from his wing and she keeps it with her as a good luck charm.” Faith shrugged.

“How did you and your sister end up in the celestial world? You didn’t die did you?” Dante questioned.

“Almost,” Faith began. “After our mom died there weren’t a lot people lining up to adopt me and my sister. We ended up in the foster care system. Let’s just say the environment didn’t agree with us. If we were going to be cold, hungry, and abused we figured we do just as good on the street. One night as chance would have it my sister and I came across a pack of demons feeding on a human. Of course they came after us. We ran blindly into the night with death right on our tails when we heard a voice. ‘Come to the cathedral’ it said. When we made it there instead of entering a church we passed through a portal to the celestial world. That’s where we met Epiphany. She was the angel who taught us to hunt, fight, and kill demons. And yes before you ask she is the one who sent me to you.”

“Why?”

“You’ve been touched by so much tragedy. They figured you were one step away from turning to the darkness. You are very powerful. The celestial world thought you may be a threat to humanity. They sent me to observe you. I was to be your judge, jury, and executioner,” Faith looked into Dante’s eyes. “Can you forgive me?”

“Babe, you’re in good company.” Dante rubbed his face. “My two best friends are women who have tried to kill me on sight. Trish is a devil created by the King of the Underworld to look like my mother. She came into my life with the sole intention of betraying me. If I can forgive her, there’s definitely room in my life for you.”

“You keep strange company,” Faith said.

“Family is family,” Dante shrugged.

“You consider me family?”

“You’re my wife, remember?”

“Oh yes, how absent minded of me.” Faith leaned over and kissed Dante’s cheek then snuggled against his side. She let herself be wrapped up in ‘newlywed’ bliss. Faith would give herself these moments to cherish because she knew very soon the ‘worse’ part of ‘for better or worse’ would be knocking on their door.


	10. Girls' Night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady and Trish meet Faith.

Chapter 10  
Girls' Night Out

In the office of Devil May Cry, Dante was sitting with his feet on top of his desk suffering from a visit by his two best friends.

“So,” Trish said casually leaning on the desk. “Tell us about her.”

“Her?” Dante asked nonchalantly.

“Don’t play games,” Lady demanded planting her fist on the desk. “The new girlfriend, the one you’ve been making out with and groping in public.”

“Is she our replacement?” Trish asked. “It didn’t take you long to get hot and heavy with her.”

“What did she do to win you over so fast?” Lady countered.

“Let’s start with the fact that she didn’t shoot me in the head or stab me in the chest when we first met.” Dante said.

“Give her time.” Trish said. “I bet she’s one pizza away from putting a bullet in you.”

“I doubt it. I’ve finally met the one my friends. She’s smart. She’s beautiful. She can handle herself in a fight,” Dante said.

“That sounds familiar,” Lady said.

“Look, no one knows what makes two people fall for each other. If I figure out, I’ll sell the secret and be out of debt. All I do know is Faith makes me happy. If she’ll have me, we’ll spend the rest of our lives together.”

Faith was in such a good mood she was practically skipping along the sidewalk. Making her way from the market her heels clicked happily with each step and each of those steps brought her closer to the workplace/home she shared with the charismatic Dante. Faith loved him so much she felt like her heart would burst.  
Even though they hadn’t been a couple long A feeling of contentment had settled into Faith. She felt like she had found the other half of herself. She opened the door to the office to find the object of her affection talking to not one, but two beautiful women. So much for that good mood. The women regarded her with curiosity and Faith waited for the introduction.

“Hey, Babe.” Dante called out. “Some friends I want you to meet.”

Faith took a deep breath and closed the distance from them.

“Faith I want you to meet Lady and Trish. My best friends. Lady, Trish,” Dante said getting up. He walked behind Faith and wrapped his arms around her waist. “My new bride, Faith.” He took the bags of groceries from her and carried them to kitchen. “What have you got in here?” Dante called.

“Everything in the store that wasn’t pizza,” Faith answered. “Hi, I’ve heard a lot about the two of you.” She extended her hand to Lady who shook it. “It’s good to finally meet you face to face.”

“Nice to meet you, too. Although I have to say I thought when Dante got married we thought we would have gotten a wedding invitation.” Lady said.

“That would have been nice,” Trish said extending her hand.

Faith laughed uneasily, “He’s joking, we didn’t elope or anything so we’re not married.”

“Don’t sweat the small stuff, Babe. We’ll get to the alter eventually.” Dante said.

As Trish and Faith shook hands tingle went up Faith’s arm. Once they released hands Faith clenched her fist.

“Static electricity, sorry about that,” Trish said.

Yeah right static electricity, Faith knew an attack when she felt one. If they wanted to throw down the gauntlet it was on. Bring it. Sensing the current in the room Dante shouted. “Hey now, if you’re going to fight take it outside! Or at least give me time to set up a proper mud pit.”

Three sets of eyes turned to him in disbelief.

“Well fine, I can use jello if you like. Strawberry, of course. After that feel free to let the hair pulling and clothes ripping commence.”

“On that note we’re leaving,” Trish announced.

“Yeah,” Lady said. “Dante’s pervert tendencies may be contagious. See you soon, Faith”

The pair left.

“Hey kitty,” Dante called out to Faith. “You can put the claws away.”

“They showed theirs first,” she responded.

Dante returned to Faith and pulled her into his embrace. “They don’t mean anything by it. Cut them some slack.”

“They don’t like me. They judged me and I was found lacking.”

“Give them time, they’ll come around.”

“And if they don’t?”

“Then I’d better head to the market to get a shit ton of jello.” Dante laughed.

“Dante!”

“What? You can take them. I believe in you.”

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
A few days later Dante was out on a minor job so Faith was alone at Devil May Cry. She was sweeping the floor when the door opened. In walked Lady and Trish.

“Well, how nice to see the two of you again,” Faith said her voice like acid. Without Dante around the women could spout as much venom as they wanted to. “Sorry, to disappoint you but Dante is out. So hit the bricks.”

“Such a warm welcome,” Trish said. She summoned lightning that crackled around her body.

Faith snapped the head off of the wooden broom handle so she had a decent staff. Then she summoned her flames. “Bitch bring it. I have dying for this since the other day. You shocked me on purpose so you got this ass kicking coming to you.”

“Really, can you deliver?” Trish released her lightning and Faith side rolled out of the way. She twirled the broom handle and rushed Trish delivering a kick to her midsection. Faith saw movement out of the corner of her eye and jumped out of range of a punch thrown by Lady. Faith turned and pitched a fireball at her. Faith made sure not to get pinned between the two of them. She planted the broom handle in the floor and hopped on it balancing so she could launch herself at Lady. Faith spun executing a mid-air roundhouse kick that slammed Lady into Trish knocking them both to the floor.

Faith stood her ground glaring at the two of them. The pair got up and dusted themselves off. They looked at each other and laughed.

“What’s so damned funny?” Faith yelled.

“We think you’ll do nicely,” Trish said.

“For what?” Faith asked with confusion.

“Sorry, really,” Lady laughed. “We had to make sure you weren’t some damsel in distress that would be a liability to Dante on a job.”

“Yeah,” Trish continued. “We had to make sure Dante was right about you,” she rubbed her abdomen. “My gut says you’re alright.”

Faith laughed, “So why the open hostility the other day?”

“That was directed at Dante, we ended up taking our frustration out on you,” Lady sighed. “Sorry,” she apologized again. “But how would you like it if your best friend up and got married and you had to hear about through the grapevine? We were pissed.”

“Understandable,” Faith said. 

“So,” Trish hedged. “What do you do when Dante’s not around?”

“What?”

“Well, Lady and I were going to take on a job in the next town. You’ve got skills. Skills I think would be useful to us on our job. So…”

“Want to tag along?” Lady finished. “It beats holding down the fort here like the happy housewife.”

It didn’t take Faith long to come up with an answer. She left Dante a note:

Dante  
A job fell in my lap, had to take it, see you soon.  
Love Faith

She packed quickly and the three women set off in a rental car.

“So what is the job?” Faith asked.

“Ghost hunting” Lady tossed over her shoulder.

“You needed me for that.”

“It’s not like you were doing anything else.”

They arrived at the job site and met up the client. He was aide to the mayor of the small town. There was an abandoned house where the town’s teen set like to hang out. They go to the house are missing for hours and come back dazed and confused about what happened while they are there.

“It sounds more like a bunch of kids going to get high to me,” Lady said after the briefing.

“That’s how it sounds to me too,” Faith said.

“Well, we’ll find out in the morning. Let’s find a hotel for the night,” Trish suggested.

Finding a decent hotel wasn’t too difficult. The one they ended up was fairly new with a great indoor pool and hot tub. It even had a gym. The hotel even had enough rooms to accommodate them individually.

“See Faith,” Lady said, “working with Dante you won’t end up in hotels as nice as this one. You could stick with us and hunt demons and still live the good life.”

“I don’t know. The bed and breakfast Dante and I stayed in was pretty good.”

“You had to share a room with him.” Trish said.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t all bad,” Faith blushed.

“Oh boy,” Lady sighed. “You do have it bad.”

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Faith lay awake that night knowing she should rest, but sleep was not finding her. After tossing and turning for a while she decided to get up. Faith dresses and decides to check out the gym on the first floor. She hops on the treadmill with purpose. Faith will get some sleep if she has to run herself into exhaustion to do it.  
Faith runs until her legs feel like jelly. It’s only then that she decides to head back to her room. Faith has to pass by Lady’s room on her way back to her own. She turned the corner to see something shocking. In the hall in front of Lady’s door, she and Trish were kissing passionately. Faith backpedals before they can see her.

‘That explains some things,’ Faith thought. She peeks around the corner to make sure they were gone and hurriedly makes her way to her own room.


	11. Operation Explore the Creepy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost is on but, what has Lady and Faith so creeped out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: I make references to the fourth episode of Devil May Cry: The Animated Series

Chapter 11  
Operation Explore the Creepy Manor  
As it tends to happen night turned to morning. Faith rolled over in her hotel bed and stretched. She picked up her phone and sent Dante a ‘good morning’ text.

After her shower Faith joined Trish and Lady for breakfast. They were at a table on the hotel’s veranda flipping through fashion magazines. Over a bowl of oatmeal with peaches and cream she tried to find a tactful way to bring up what she saw the night before. Faith drummed her fingers on the table until Lady could take no more.

“Oh, out with it already,” She yelled. “You saw us last night,”

“How did you know?” Faith gasped.

“Stealth is not your strong suit,” said Trish.

“Okay so now that we’re out with it. Wow! You’re actually a cute couple,” Faith said.

“So are you uncomfortable with us now?”

“No my emotion set is firmly in relief zone.”

“What?”

“Yeah,” Faith waved a hand dismissively. “So neither of you will be interested in Dante. Now, I just have to burn Love Planet to the ground and all of my rivals for his affections will be eliminated.” She rubbed her hands together and cackled like a cartoon villain. Lady raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay the last part was a joke, but I’m so glad I don’t have to fight the two of you again. I’d hate to have to get serious and waste you.”

“Well did you hear that Trish? She thinks she can take us.”

“We might have to educate her.” Trish said raising an eyebrow.

“Like I said I wasn’t serious back home. With enough room to let loose the two of you would be toast.”

The pair eyed Faith like they were sizing her up. Had she really just been toying with them at Devil May Cry? Faith didn’t seem very threatening as she pulled a magazine from the stack in front of her. She flipped pages between bites of her breakfast and looks as innocent as a lamb. But Trish and Lady knew just how deceptive appearances could turn out to be.

“I could make this,” Faith muttered as she nibbled her toast.

“What?” Lady started.

“The dress on the model on page 38,” she turned the magazine around and pointed to the picture. “I can make this.”

“You sew?” Trish asked incredulously. 

“My mom taught me,” Faith said. “She always tried to teach me and my sister practical skills between magic lessons. I was the only one of us who paid attention though.”

“Yeah, yeah so you,” Lady said “can reproduce designs from these magazines.”

“Yes, clothes are expensive. I can make my own. When I have the right resources.” Faith looked up from her magazine to see yet another appraising look from the couple. Hoping to steer their thoughts away from them making her their personal seamstress, Faith grasped for a new subject. “You know the two of you have yet to tell me how you met.”

Trish smiled. “I saw while I was out hunting and I thought she looked cute and fun. I mean seriously one human against a pack of bloodthirsty demons. I had to meet her. So I made sure to say ‘hello’”

“You roasted a demon with your lightning and then turned it on me,” Lady said.

“I was flirting. I just wanted to get your attention. You threw a grenade at me.”

“Boy,” Faith said you, “You two don’t do anything easy.”

“Long story short,” Lady said. “It turned out we were working the same case. So Dante stopped us from killing each other and we all teamed up to beat the big nasty demon.”

“We left town together intending to go our separate ways but we kept bumping into each other. After a really big case in Fortuna we just decided not to split up again.” Trish said. “Okay so tell us how did you get stuck with Dante?”

Faith filled them on the events that surrounded her meeting up with Dante.  
“He’s really sweet.” Faith said wistfully. “So why don’t we finish breakfast, get to work, and I can get home to my man. Chop, chop let’s go.”

Trish and Lady burst out laughing. “This is the first time I’ve ever seen someone excited to see Dante,” Trish said when she could catch her breath.

After breakfast the three devil hunters met up with the mayor’s aide. He led them to the house they were to investigate. It was a large white manor surrounded by manicured hedges. The mayor’s aide undid the padlocks on the front door and let Lady, Trish, and Faith in the manor.

“Good luck and be careful,” he said, “but be careful this house is a town landmark. It was the first home of the town’s founder.” The mayor’s aide said his goodbyes and left the three women to their search. The ground floor of the house was filled with cloth covered furniture. It didn’t take long for Faith to feel very uncomfortable.

“Do the two of you feel it?” she asked. “The heaviness in the air.”

“No,” Trish said. “Nothing.”

“Let’s split up and search for the source of whatever you’re feeling, though.” Lady said.

“No, no, no.” Faith said emphatically. “Don’t you watch horror movies. Splitting up in a place like this is never a good idea and yes I know we practically live in a horror movie daily. That is exactly why we should be cautious.”

Lady and Trish looked at each other and went in separate directions. 

“Fine,” Faith said,” when a vengeful ghost pulls off your lower jaw, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Faith kept muttering to herself. “Sometimes I hate ghosts. Give me rampaging demons any day. You can shoot them. Bullets don’t work on ghosts. I don’t load my gun with rock salt. Where the hell is Dean Winchester when you need him?” Faith made her way to the stairs. The heavy feeling got more intense the closer she got to the top. That obviously meant she was getting closer. The second floor contained room upon room of covered furniture. As Faith walked down one hallway a strong blast of cold air knocked her off her feet. She slid across the floor into one the rooms. Once Faith was reoriented she realized she was in an old bathroom. She got up and went to the door to find it locked.

“Of course,” Faith said. “Okay I get it funny you two. Trying to scare me with corny old horror movie clichés.” She yelled. “Lady? Trish!”

The temperature in the room began to drop. Then the water in the tub turned on by itself. 

“I’m not turning around. I’m not turning around.” A cold hand landed on Faith’s shoulder. She wrenched the door open and ran back downstairs. She slammed right into Lady. They landed in a heap on the carpet.

“Hi,” Faith said, “How’s it going?”

“Peachy,” Lady replied. “I went in a bedroom and saw myself hanging in by a noose in one of the closets.”

“Yeah. I got locked in a bathroom with something cold, dead, and clammy that I quite simply refused to look at. Can we not split up again?” Faith asked.

“No we’re sticking together, like Velcro.” Lady said.  
A door behind them opened and Faith and Lady screamed and hugged each other. Trish came up from what appeared to the basement.

“What the hell is wrong with the two of you?” she asked.

“This place is freaking us out!” Lady wailed.

“Something is wrong here,” Faith said. “Nothing scares me. I shouldn’t be scared shitless just walking around an old house,” she stomped her foot. “I’m from fucking New Orleans. Half that city’s haunted and the rest is covered in voodoo curses and bourbon.” Faith looked around the room they were standing in. “Let’s explore some more but, we’ll stick together.”

“There was nothing in the basement,” Tish said. “Let’s go upstairs.”

“I just came from upstairs,” Faith said. “I think you’re right though. I got a distinct feeling there’s something up there that wants to stay secret.”

Together the three made their way up the stairs. “Be careful,” Faith warned. “Something pushed me while I was in the east hall.”

“So we go back to the east hall,” Trish said.

“Do we have to?” Lady asked.

“Okay that’s it!” Trish yelled “What the hell happened to the two of you? You are devil hunters Pete’s sake. What in the world just turned you into a couple of whining babies? Admittedly I thought it was cute when I found you hugging each other but, now this is just getting ridiculous.”

“She’s right,” Faith admitted. “Something is not right. I’m the daughter of a voodoo maven. I can bend the dead to my will. I should not be frightened by the dead,” she repeated. “This place is…” Faith paused.

“What?” Lady asked.

“Spelled. The master of this place has used magic to ramp up our feelings of caution to unease and fear. WE are not scared but the one in control of this place is afraid of us and transferred its fear to us. Son of a bitch.” Faith swore.

“Why didn’t it work on me?” Trish asked.

“Maybe it only works on humans,” Lady offered.

“Now I’m pissed.” Faith said. As a matter of fact, her anger spurred her on. Faith’s rage acted like a GPS and pointed her directly to where the source of the disturbance resided. Before they knew it the women were looking up at a pull cord that obviously led to the attic. They pulled the rope and climbed the ladder. The attic was huge and surprisingly free of dust. It seemed to be separated into smaller rooms The heavy presence Faith had felt on their arrival was definitely emanating from here. As the trio made their way further a ghost appeared before them.

“Get out!” the amorphous figure screeched at them. Angry Faith would not be stopped.

“Out of my way. The magic in my blood commands you. Spirit do my bidding.” She hissed. The spirit only wailed in response.

“I thought you can control it,” Trish whispered.

“I could if it was a real ghost,” Faith said. “We’re almost there. Just run through it!” They dashed through the rooms until they got to the last one the door was locked and Trish kicked it down. There was a strange glow and on the back wall was a pulsating mass.

“What the hell is that?” Lady asked looking grossed out.  
“The cause of the haunting,” Faith said. “There are no ghosts the whole house has been possessed by a demon. The people who came here most likely had their energy drained by this thing. We have to separate it from the building.”

They began shooting it and the pulsing core made a deafening screech. The three held their ears as the whole house began to shake.

“We have to get out of here before the place collapses on us,” Lady yelled. They ran back in the direction they came. The women dashed out of the front door into the yard. They emerged just in time to see a massive creature peel itself away from the house. It looked like piles of rotting flesh.

“Nasty! We were inside that,” Trish gagged. She fired her lightning at it and the slimy blob-like demon roared. It pulled itself together until became a beast with a shape like a gargoyle even though it still looked like diseased meat. It grew tattered wings and took to the sky. Lady fired rockets at it with Kalina Ann. Trish fired lightning charged bullets at it. Faith threw fireballs at it. Every attacked was dodged. The flesh monster threw gobs of its own skin at the hunters.

“Gross!” Faith screamed as they dove for cover. The flesh chunks exploded like bombs where they hit the ground. 

“The thing is too fast. To catch it we would have to be able fly like it can.” Lady panted.

Faith pulled off her jacket. “Leave it to me then.” She closed her eyes and willed her celestial powers to manifest. Her sword appeared and Faith’s wings sprouted from her back. She grasped the hilt of her sword and shot into the air after the putrid beast. Lady and Trish were impressed. As Faith caught up the monster it roared at her and spewed a stream of acid. Faith whirled out of the way looking like a very dangerous Tinkerbell. She slashed at the beast and its flight grew labored. Faith struck the wings and it was just a matter of time. With its wings damaged Trish and Lady’s attacks met their targets. Faith advanced higher in the air hovering over the creature and drove her sword straight down skewering the rancid abomination. It hit the ground with incredible force causing the earth to shake.  
“You’re through,” Faith yelled sending a shockwave from her sword that split that monster in two. It dissolved into a bubbling lake of goo before it disappeared into the dirt. “Well mission, accomplished,” she said panting.

“Not bad,” Trish said. “But don’t hurt your shoulder while you pat yourself on the back.”

“Hey, I will have you know…” Faith began. She was cut off by a distinct rumbling noise. The manor collapsed into a pile of wood and glass remnants. “Holy cow! Do you think the demon’s life energy was holding the place up?”

“It could have been, or it could be the fact that you damn near caused an earthquake when you brought it down!” Lady yelled. “You destroyed a town landmark! We can kiss the payment goodbye.”

“I destroyed it! It was a group effort!” Faith retorted.

“You are the one who dealt the deathblow,” Trish countered.

“Thanks for throwing me under the bus!”

“Look on the bright side. Your excessive use of power destroyed public property and led to loss of compensation. You and Dante are made for each other.”

“You owe me for loss of the payment!” Lady raged.

The argument continued for about another half hour after that. They reported to the mayor’s aide about what happened. Trish and Faith charmed him out of arresting them and again out of suing them. So let’s just say it was a silent and awkward car ride home. When they finally arrived at Devil May Cry, the atmosphere was kind of tense until Lady burst out laughing. “Trish is right. You and Dante are a perfect match. I worked a job with him once where he destroyed a city bridge. I’m sorry Faith. No hard feelings. You really did do a good job.”

“So I don’t owe you any money then?” Faith asked. “I pass your little test.”

“No, you don’t owe me any money and yes, you pass.”

Faith got out of the car and pulled her bag out of the trunk.

“Hey!” Trish called. “If you ever get tired of pizza and being broke, give us a call.” With that the couple drove away and Faith entered the office to seek out her own love. Dante was on the sofa napping, as usual. Faith tiptoed over to him and gave Dante a light kiss, but as soon as their lips touched Dante threaded his fingers in Faith’s hair to deepen their contact.

“Welcome home, Babe,” he said with a grin. Dante sat up and pulled Faith into his lap. “How was the job?”

“Long story. Not sure I want to talk about it. But I do know I like your friends. I think Lady, Trish, and I are going to get along fine.”

A few days later a box arrived for Faith from Lady and Trish. The card that came with it said:

Dear Faith:  
Just a little something to help you settle your debt us.  
Your Friends,  
L and T  
Inside the box was a bright, shiny, brand new, state of the art sewing machine. Faith tapped the card against her palm.  
“I was wrong. I think I hate them.”


	12. Dinner (and Dessert) for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante has an appetite for sweets.

Chapter 12  
Dinner (and Dessert) for Two

After taking a break from the mountains of ‘requests’ sent by Trish and Lady, Faith was preparing dinner. Well she was preparing dinner as well as she could between kisses stolen by Dante every few minutes. Like she would complain. At the moment he was standing behind Faith trailing little kisses and bites along her shoulder.

“You’re being so affectionate today,” Faith said.

“Bad?” Dante asked as he slipped his hands under her cami tank seeking bare skin.

“Good,” she said breathlessly.

“Just good?”

“Very good.”

“I can do better,” Dante whispered in Faith’s ear.

“I’m trying to make dinner,” she protested.

“Screw it. We can always order in.”

“No pizza.”

“Whatever you want, babe.” Dante squeezed Faith’s breast through her lace bra. Faith turned to face him. Dante kissed her deeply and let his hands roam over Faith’s curves. He lifted her onto the counter. All of a sudden the front door opened.

“Dante, you here?” Morrison called.

Dante pulled away from Faith with a groan before answering.

“Yeah, in the kitchen. By the way, your timing stinks,” he said. Faith slid off the counter and gave Dante a poke in the ribs. 

“Be nice,” she whispered readjusting her clothes. Faith walked over to the fridge and began pulling out ingredients. 

“I didn’t know you knew your kitchen could be used as more than a place to store leftover pizza,” Dante’s agent entered the kitchen. “Oh, hello Faith. Now I see why Dante’s in here. I knew there was a reason.”

“Good to see you Morrison. What brings you here today?” Faith asked.

“I got ahold of some information Dante asked me to look into,” he said pointedly. 

When Dante had introduced Morrison to Faith the older man had liked her right away. There was something calming about her presence and she was seemingly a good influence on Dante. Okay so his attitude hadn’t changed much. But Dante’s usual surliness was downplayed. The mysterious beauty genuinely made Dante happy. Morrison could hug the woman for that.

“Babe, Morrison and I going out for a bit,” Dante said. He kissed Faith on the cheek and walked to the door with Morrison trailing after him.

“You looked like a lovesick idiot back there,” Morrison said once they were outside.

“What?”

“You did. The way you were looking at her, you looked like a lovesick fool.”

“Lay off,” Dante said. “What did you find out?”

“Before I tell you let me make it clear I think it’s a bad idea. You’ve got a good thing going with Faith. Why leave her behind? She’s a real peach and you actually seem happy with her. You’re giving it up for a brother who seems to hate you. He’s been out of your life for over twenty years why is it so important that you find him now?”

Dante sighed and looked up at the sky. “It’s not just about me. It’s about Nero and Kyrie and Faith too. I mean think about it. Nero and his girl, they’ll want to get married and start a family soon. Vergil could be a grandfather. I know Faith and I are going to be together. Kids are a distinct possibility. I want my family to be whole. Is that too much to ask?”

Morrison hated that he had asked now. Dante was more than justified in what he wanted. But the risk he was about to take was insane. Trading love and happiness for what could turn out to be a one-way trip to hell. Morrison took a breath. “There is museum that has a collection of old books and what some believe to be one of the keys capable of opening a portal to hell. Here is the address,” he said slipping Dante a note with the information on it. “I thought you were smarter than people gave you credit for. Guess I was wrong.”

Morrison tried to talk Dante out of his plan but to no avail by the time they made it back to Devil May Cry, Faith had pulled together a meal of salad, pasta with Italian sausage and crusty bread dripping with butter.

“Oh, good you’re back,” Faith said. “Get washed up for dinner. Morrison will you be staying? I made more than enough if you would like to.”

Dante gave Morrison a look. “No my dear, thank you for the invitation but I have to decline, mainly because I don’t think Dante wants to share your company. Maybe next time. I have to be going anyway. Always a pleasure Faith.” Morrison turned back to Dante. “I hope you think long and hard about what we discussed. If you don’t, well, Faith is a sweetheart maybe I’ll hang around and keep her company. She might like a distinguished older gent,” He left. Dante growled and slammed the door behind him.

“What was that about?” Faith asked.

“Nothing, Babe,” Dante said “the old guy thinks he’s funny.”

Faith shrugged and starting plating the food. Dante took the dishes from her and placed them on the table. Then he went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine to go with their meal. They sat down and began eating.  
“So,” Faith began. “Do you like the food?”

“Yeah it’s great, babe,” Dante replied.

“Come on, I hate to brag but, I think I outdid myself this time. Honestly tell me this is not the most delicious thing you’ve ever eaten.”

“It’s not the most delicious thing I’ve ever eaten.”

“Okay? So what is?”

Dante smirked at her  
.  
“Really?” Faith deadpanned. He laughed at her expression.

“So I guess I don’t have to tell you what I want for dessert?” Dante said still laughing.

“There’s ice cream in the freezer.” Faith said daintily sipping from her glass of wine.

“I can have that too.”

They finished their meal and cleared the table. Faith began running the sink to start the clean-up.

“I cooked, the dishes are your job,” she said. Dante turned off the water.

“Cleaning later,” he said guiding Faith back to the table. “Dessert now. I believe this is where we were before we were interrupted earlier.” Dante crushed his lips against Faith’s. They might have had wine with dinner but to Dante, Faith was more intoxicating. She was sweet, addictive and decadent and Dante just could not get enough of her. He trailed kissed down her neck licking, nibbling, savoring the taste of her skin. “You know,” Dante began, “You are my favorite sweet treat. You know that, don’t you? Tonight, I’ll have my fill.” 

Faith moaned in response as Dante removed her cami and bra. He squeezed her breasts swiping his thumbs over her nipples teasing them erect. Dante leaned down and took one into his mouth swirling his tongue over the bud. Faith gasped as she dug her nails into the edge of the table. Dante pushed her back down onto the table gently. The surface was cold to Faith’s overly sensitized skin. 

“Don’t move,” Dante commanded as he walked over to the fridge. Faith tried to sit up to see what he was doing. “No peeking either.” Dante said and Faith lay back on the table with a sigh. He returned with a pint of ice cream, a carton of strawberries, and a can of whipped cream. Faith giggled at the spread, but her mirth was cut short as a cold dollop of ice cream landed between her breasts. It was followed by another on her stomach. Then dots of whipped cream were squeezed out onto her breasts. Dante took a strawberry and held it to Faith’s lips. She took a bite letting the tart juice fill her mouth. The other half of the berry, Dante ate after drawing it over a spot of whipped cream resting on Faith’s breast.

“Should I just eat all of my sundaes this way from now on?” Dante asked as he licked the melting cream from his lover’s skin. Faith panted and moaned with every flick and drag of Dante’s tongue. He finally began to undress dropping his shirt to floor along with Faith’s but leaving his pants on. Dante slides off Faith’s jeans and panties at the same time. Raw hunger flares in his eyes at the sight of his woman eager to have him within her. With a seductive grin Dante drops ice cream on Faith’s hip and on her mound. She makes sounds of discomfort when the cold, melting treat touches her in such an intimate place. Faith moans Dante’s name as he takes another berry and glides it along her slit taking not only melted ice cream but the essence of her desire for him. Dante eats the fruit with a groan.

“You taste so good,” he growls then begins licking the rest of the melted ice cream from Faith’s dripping slit. She screams as Dante slips his fingers insides her. He rises up licking Faith’s nectar his lips. Dante continues fucking his fingers in and out of her sheath. He strokes Faith’s clit with his thumb and revels in the sight of her reacting to his touch. Faith comes screaming, her back arching off the table. Once Dante has wrung every shudder of pleasure he can from her, he licks his fingers clean. Dante grips Faith’s hips and pulls her to her feet.

“Can you stand?” he asks. She nods unable to do much else. “Good girl. Turn around for me. I’ll make this easy on you.”

Faith turned her back and Dante bends her over the table. He undid his zipper and traced kisses down Faith’s spine. Dante entered her willing heat. The fleeting relief Faith had found after her first climax was pushed away as her new need for release overwhelmed her. With every thrust Dante propelled Faith closer and closer to bliss. Faith keened, muttered, and cursed as she forced her hips back to meet Dante’s. She gouged nail tracks in the table’s surface. Then Faith shattered as Dante roars with his release. They were both sweaty and out of breath and should probably shower but right then they didn’t care.  
Dante gently picked his boneless mate up and carries her upstairs to their bed. He lies down beside her and Faith snuggles up to his side resting her head on his chest. 

“I like the sound of your heartbeat,” she mumbles.

“It’s beating for you, Babe,” Dante replies. Faith sighs happily and starts to nod off. Before she gets too deep in slumber Dante asks his beloved a question.

“Want to take a trip tomorrow?”

“Where?”

“Fortuna. I’ve got to do some research for a job. Besides there’s someone there I want you to meet.”

“Sounds good,” Faith said. “Who am I going to meet?”

“That is a surprise. It’ll be good though.”

Faith simply shrugs and says okay then her eyes flutter closed. But again before she can fall asleep Faith is yanked from the entry to Dreamland by her honey.

“Hey, Babe” he calls with a chuckle.

“What, Dante?”

He rolls covering her body with his own. “I’m still hungry.”


	13. New Family, New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero and Kyrie meet Faith

Chapter 13  
New Family, New Friends  
She cocked her head listening to the sound of the shower running. It would still be a while before Nero was done. Kyrie clicked on the image zooming in on a picture of a pair of sleek, polished leather boots. They were from a specialty shop located in Capulet. The boots came in black, white, and brown and they were one of the coolest things Kyrie had ever seen. She added the brown pair to her shopping cart and clicked checkout before she could talk herself out of it. Then she stood and put away her laptop. There was cleaning to be done. Nero’s uncle was coming to visit.

Kyrie got out the tea set and pulled a sheet of shortbread cookies from the oven. She wanted the home she shared with Nero to be warm and inviting. The young lady was very excited to have Dante visit while Fortuna is calm and at peace. The city was still being rebuilt but for the most part it was coming into its own. With the buildings all holding old world charm, Fortuna had the potential to become quite a tourist mecca. Though some old traditions were still prevalent, like the statues of Sparda that still adorned some sites, modern influences were beginning to show all over.

Kyrie smoothed her hands over her extra-long sweater. It was lightweight and cozy and nearly came to Kyrie’s knees. She wore leggings and flats with it. After the fall of the Order Kyrie felt like a new person. She felt free and happier than she had ever been. If it had not been for Dante she would still be one of the Order’s puppets or dead for that matter. Kyrie and Nero owed a lot of their newfound happiness to Dante and she wanted to make sure he knew he was always welcome with them. More than that Dante was Nero’s only blood relative and family had always been important to Kyrie. The shower cut off and after a minute Nero emerged. His hair was still damp and he only wore a pair loose fitting black jeans. Kyrie’s heart fluttered at the sight.

“I don’t know why you’re going to so much trouble.” Nero said as he tugged on his t-shirt as he approached his girlfriend. “It’s only Dante, and as for the snacks, you’d be better off putting out beer and Doritos.”

“Your uncle is important company.” Kyrie defended. “I want him to know it.”

Nero kissed her on the forehead and went to the refrigerator. “Whatever,” he said. “Damn we’re out of beer. Maybe I should run out and get some?”

“And Doritos?” Kyrie smirked. She knew her boyfriend wasn’t that heavy a drinker that they needed beer right away. He just wanted to stock the pantry for Dante, not that Nero would ever admit it out loud.

“It won’t take me long to get back,” Nero muttered ignoring Kyrie’s comment. He went to the bedroom to get his wallet.

=== meanwhile==  
Dante and Faith crossed the courtyard of the apartment complex where Nero and Kyrie lived. The heels of Faith’s knee-high black boots click on the pavement. Dante walked behind her with his eyes glued on the sway of her hips. He wasn’t even being discreet about it. To be truthful Dante wasn’t the only man entranced by Faith. Some had even stopped to watch her pass. She was dressed in another body hugging pencil skirt, this one black. The rest of the ensemble included a grey sweater vest over a white dress shirt. Faith looked like a sexy teacher and Dante kept fantasizing about her in nothing but those boots.

“You know,” Faith said. “You are the one who knows where we’re going, so why are you behind me?”

“Enjoying the view,” Dante replied. His answer made his companion stop suddenly and he ended up walking into her back. Quickly taking advantage of the situation, Dante managed to catch a two-handed squeeze of Faith’s bottom. She gasped and whipped around to her lover who of course had no remorse for his actions. “I’ve been dying to do that all day,” Dante said with a laugh.

“Very funny. Now if you wouldn’t mind, lead on please.” Faith grumbled. He walked past her keeping full eye contact and still smirking. They entered the building and crossed the small foyer to the elevator. The couple got in the cubicle and Dante pushed the button for the tenth floor. As soon as the doors closed he trapped Faith in the corner.

“Have I told you today that I love you?” he asked.

“No,” Faith blushed.

“Well, I do” Dante lifted her chin and pressed a warm kiss to his sweetheart’s lips. As it usually happens between the pair, the kiss quickly became passionate. Dante released Faith’s lips just to trace kisses along her neck. He slid the collar of her shirt out of the way so he could nip at the spot her neck and shoulder connected. “I love you so much,” Dante whispered against Faith’s skin.

“I love you, too” she said grasping at his coat.

“You’ve been driving me crazy,” Dante growled. “I never thought I was one to have a shoe fetish, but those boots are killing me. Tonight I’m going to strip everything off you but these damned boots, and I’m going to tear you apart.” He panted grinding against Faith’s hip. 

“No, you’re not.” Faith retorted. “You can’t have me until I say so.”

“What?!” 

Faith laughed. “Do you know where I got these boots?”

“Why would I know or care?” Dante asked with frustration wishing they had stopped at their hotel so he could get into his mate.

“The specialty shop on Fourth Street.”

Dante stilled then groaned. “You mean that S and M store. Holy shit, Faith please tell me these are not dominatrix boots you’re wearing.”

She reached up and pulled on his hair. “That’s right and you’ve been a bad boy touching me without permission. I’ll have to punish you.” Faith tugged on Dante’s earlobe with her teeth. “Maybe I’ll make you get on your knees and beg for it.”

“We’ll see who gets punished. I’ll have to teach you not to tease me the hard way.” Dante put his forearm on the wall by Faith’s head. “I could fuck you right here, right now. Until you scream. Until you can’t walk.” The elevator stopped. Dante sighed and put his head on Faith’s shoulder. “Until we get to our floor and some asshole interrupts us.”

It had been months since Nero had seen his uncle. He certainly did not expect to find Dante in the elevator of his apartment building mauling a woman. The woman in question was pretty but she seemed a little too straight-laced to be Dante’s type. Seriously a sweater vest she looked like a librarian.

“How’s it going old man?” Nero greeted.

“Hey kid, long time no see,” Dante said leading his blushing companion from the elevator. She adjusted her rumpled clothing and looked back and forth between Dante and Nero noting the similarities between them. When Dante seem in any hurry to introduce her Faith stepped around him to Nero.

“Hi,” she said. “I’m Faith. I’m Dante’s…”

“Hey, slow down Babe. Don’t want to spoil the surprise.” He said.

“What surprise?” Nero asked. “She’s gotta be your parole officer or something.”

“Parole officer? Do I look like a criminal to you?”

“You really want an honest answer, old man?” They headed up the hall together with Faith and Nero shooting each other curious looks.

“I’ll have you know my record was expunged.”

“You have a criminal record?” Faith asked with disbelief

“I went in prison on a job. I ended freeing a falsely accused prisoner. Then on top of that I ousted the corrupt warden and his staff. Pretty good, right?”

“Impressive.” Faith agreed. They arrived at Nero’s apartment and he pushed the door open.

“Nero, did you forget something?” Kyrie asked coming from the bedroom. “Dante you’re here.” She rushed over to give him a hug. It was then that Kyrie noticed their other guest. Nero’s girlfriend was taken aback. Dante’s friend was a beautiful African-American woman who stood almost as tall Dante. She was dressed conservatively and well did not look like the kind of woman Dante would be interested in. Then again who was Kyrie to judge? She didn’t look like Nero’s type. “Who’s your friend?”

“His parole officer,” Nero said.

“She is not,” Dante defended. “For fuck’s sake. Faith this is my nephew Nero and his girlfriend Kyrie. Nero, Kyrie. This is Faith my new partner.” He pulled the woman into his arms. “She’s also my fiancé.” 

That was a surprise. 

“No fucking way!” Nero exclaimed. “You actually convinced some poor woman that marrying you was a good idea.”

Kyrie squealed with glee. “Oh my gosh. It’s so good to meet you!” She threw her arms around Faith. “Dante she’s really pretty. Congratulations!” Kyrie was practically bouncing with excitement. Nero’s family was getting bigger and she couldn’t be happier. 

“I can’t believe this.” Nero said. He extended his hand for Faith shake. She looked down at his Devil Bringer and Nero regretted his actions until Faith grabbed it and pulled him into her arms.

“We’re family Sweetie.” Faith said. “A handshake is not going to cut it.” Nero returned the hug. He liked her already.

The two couples sat down to talk. As Faith went to sit on a couch Dante grabbed her wrist and pulled her to cuddle in his lap. Kyrie thought it was cute. The more she learned about Faith the more Kyrie liked Dante’s future bride. Faith was funny and smart. She seemed very different from Trish and Lady, not that Kyrie didn’t like them, but she could tell it would be easier for her to relate to Faith than the two of them.

“So, seriously Faith” Nero stopped “Why this guy? You seem like you’ve got your shit together. You know you seem normal.”

“Hey,” Dante protested. “Nobody asks Kyrie that question about you?”

Faith laughed. “Your uncle and I have a lot in common. And as for me being normal…” She flexed her fingers and flames manifested in her palm.

“See kid,” Dante said. “She’s special.”

“I see.”

Faith stood. “Oh no, you ain’t seen nothing yet.” As Faith was about to show off the extent of her powers. A frantic knock sounded at the door. Nero went to answer it finding one of his neighbors.

“Thank goodness, you’re here Nero,” the man panted. “Demons just started popping up in the town square. You have to come help.”

Dante stood. “Excellent,” he said, “looks like you’ll get to see Faith’s powers in action.”


	14. Fight On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a battle Faith and Kyrie bond over fashion choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I climbed over my writer's block and this was on the other side.

Chapter 14  
Fight On

Faith emerged from the bathroom in a pair of tiny black leather shorts and a corset top of black leather and purple lace.

“Now you look like the kind of woman who hangs out with Dante.” Nero said.

“What kind of woman is that?” Faith asked with a dangerous look.

“Beautiful, intelligent, strong, and capable,” he backpedaled.

“Way to cover your ass, kid,” Dante complimented. “Let’s roll.”

“Be careful out there!”, Kyrie called after them.

With Dante driving it did not take the hunters long to arrive at the scene. People were running in terror and demons were roaring and screeching.

“It’s pandemonium out here,” Faith said as they got out of the car.

“Oh come on,” Nero replied. “We rode over here with Dante driving. Compared to that this will be cake walk.” The two started laughing.

“Very funny,” Dante muttered going to the trunk. Faith followed. Once Dante had gathered his gear, he paused watching Faith gather hers. She strapped her pistols into holsters on her thighs. Dante stepped back shamelessly ogling Faith as she bent over in the trunk. She was all his. His woman is an angelic warrior in short-shorts and dominatrix boots gearing up to kick demon ass. Even though he had known Lady and Trish for years, they couldn’t match the feelings he had for Faith. She roused feelings of protectiveness, admiration, and need in him no one else had ever been able to match. ‘Damn I love her,’ Dante thought.

“Dante,” Faith called. “I can feel your eyes on me.”

“Yeah, keep bending over like that and you’ll feel more than my eyes on you.”

Faith slammed the trunk closed and cocked her gun. “Behave yourself. We still have to settle the matter of your punishment.”

“You mean your punishment, because I think you want me to put you over my knee and give you a good spanking.”

“Really, you think you can?”

“Yeah I do.”

“Hey horn dogs,” Nero yelled as he shot a demon. “Do you think the two of you can focus on the task at hand?”

Dante pulled Ebony and fired a shot behind him without looking. A demon screamed as it disintegrated. “Worry about yourself kid we’ve got this under control.”

“He’s right,” Faith said. “Work now, play later.” She fired a few rounds in a scarecrow. Portals opened all around them. More demons joined the fray. 

“Things keep getting better and better.” Nero mumbled.

“Come on, Kid this is a blast and you know it,” Dante joked.

Things were beginning to look bleak for the three hunters. They were surrounded and looking a little worse for the wear. 

“There has to be way to thin their numbers!” Nero shouted.

Something rolled across the ground hitting Faith’s boot. It was a plastic water bottle. There was still some water left in it. Faith shook her head as inspiration struck. She picked the bottle up and called her powers to the surface. Faith’s wings opened and her hands glowed flowing power into the water. She twisted the cap off and splashed the water in a wide arc. The demon’s howled in pain as it touched them. The one’s closest to the wave even exploded.

“What the hell? She’s a real angel?” Nero questioned.

“Told you she was special” Dante said full of pride.

“No kidding. The Order would have lost their shit over her.”

A lot of the remaining demons shrank away from the hunters then. Portals opened and a large number of them retreated to wherever they came from. With the number of opponents reduced, Dante, Faith and Nero began mowing down the enemies. They separated taking down several demons at once. The sound of gunfire could be heard for blocks around them followed by the sounds of swords slicing through the air.

Jumping back to avoid a demon’s counter attack Nero collided with something. He turned with his gun at the ready to find Faith. Giving his new aunt a cocky grin, Nero bowed.

“Care to dance Aunt Faith?”

She replied with a curtsy, “I’d be delighted.”

Trading guns for swords, Nero and Faith moved together. Each slash perfectly in sync. They danced around each other cutting down enemies like they were nothing. Dante noticed what they were doing and was very amused. He found it comforting that the pair could work together so easily and efficiently. 

The last demon was a giant creature that looked like a gecko. It was bloated with spiny protrusions lining its back. It skin seemed to peeling in places and it smelled of decay. The trio wasted no time in attacking. Faith shot fireballs at it and the massive creature swallowed them like candy.

“Seriously!” she yelled. Faith then turned and gave Nero a pat on the shoulder. “Tag out, you’re up.”

“Wow, thanks” he said voice dripping with sarcasm. Nero blasted the thing with his Blue Rose and the bullets sank into the creature’s slimy skin. “That’s just wrong.”

“Stop playing with it you two,” Dante complained striking the beast with Rebellion. The demon howled in rage and pain.

“He’s under the assumption we were failing on purpose.” Faith grumbled pulling out her own sword. She struck the beast and the blade made a wet squishing sound with every hit. Nero declined to comment and slashed the beast with Red Queen. With the three of them wailing on the creature it finally decided to give up the ghost. It raised up to give one last gasp and collapsed with a thunderous crash. The creatures body began to glow and expand.

“Oh shit,” Nero cursed. Faith barely managed to erect a shield to protect herself and the two men before it exploded. The blast was stronger than expected though and they were all launched a few feet away sliding across the rough pavement. Dante took hold of Faith cushioning her landing with his own body. They were promptly covered in the creature’s sticky, slimy remains.

“Nasty,” Faith moaned picking an unidentifiable glob of goo from Dante’s cheek.

“Yeah,” he said pulling something from her hair. Dante then turned his attention to his nephew. Nero had gained his feet and pushed his slime drenched hair back away from his face with a sour expression. He notices Dante’s focus on him.

“What old man?”

Dante laughs loudly. “You should see yourself right now. You look just like your dad.” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Back at the apartment Kyrie was restless. She would sit a few minutes then get up and pace the floor. Kyrie wasn’t always so impatient but lately she had begun to get sick of waiting for Nero to come back from his jobs. Frankly waiting around was beginning to get on her nerves.  
Voices in the hall alerted Kyrie to their return.

“I was relieved to say the least.” Faith said

“You really think I would have an illegitimate child?” Dante asked.

“From what I’ve been told, you could have a few.”

Kyrie heard Nero’s laughter as the door opened. “Kyrie, we’re back.” Dante and Faith continued their conversation. The hunters entered lugging packs and covered in smelly slime.

“I happen to be very careful,” Dante said.

“You haven’t been careful with me,” Faith returned.

“I don’t plant my seed where I don’t want anything to grow.”

“Well, my soil is fertile and I’m not ready for a garden.”

“Do I want to know what that is about and what is all over you?” Kyrie asked wiping something sticky from Nero’s forehead.

“Demon newt guts,” he replied “And they are discussing how many kids Dante has had out wedlock.”

“None!’ Dante fired back.

“Nine?” Faith teased.

Kyrie giggled and went into the bathroom. She started the tub and poured some of her favorite bath oil in it, then she bustled around gathering towels and extra soap. Lastly she put a blow dryer and curling iron on the bathroom counter. “Would you all like to get cleaned up before the smell becomes permanent? Here Faith, the tub is for you.” She said placing a stack of fluffy towels in the woman’s arms.

“Thank you, Kyrie,” Faith sighed. “If I wasn’t covered in goo I’d hug you.” 

Kyrie then handed towels to Nero and Dante. “You two can fight over the other bathroom.”

“Unless, Faith wants to share her bath,” Dante said.

“I don’t.”, she said locking the door behind her.

“Worth a shot,” he said with a shrug turning to Nero. “Well kid?”

“You can get the first shower. Age before looks and all that.” Nero smirked.

“Ha, ha,” Dante said punching him in the arm and retreating to bath connected to the master bedroom.

“When you’re done leave your things in the hall and I’ll wash them,” Kyrie called.

After his shower Dante emerged and left the bath to Nero who was very eager to have it. Dante settled in the same chair he was in before. He cast his gaze to the closed bathroom door impatiently waiting for his lady love to appear. Dante sighed and leaned back in the chair stretching his legs out in front of him.

“She’ll be done soon,” Kyrie assured him.

“That obvious,”

“Just a little.”

Dante smiled, “Hey Kyrie, since we’re in Fortuna for a few days, are there any really nice places I could take her.”

Kyrie didn’t have to think at all. “Silver Bell Park.” She blushed, “I’m on the restoration committee. The park is really beautiful now. I picked out flower species that will thrive and attract butterflies and hummingbirds. Everything is in bloom now so you should show her.”  
It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Kyrie was very proud of her work. She deserved to brag a bit.

“Good idea,” Dante said. “I’ll take her tomorrow. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Nero came out of the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. “She still in there?” he asked gesturing with the bottle.

“Cut her some slack,” Kyrie defended. “She’s a lady.” The sound of the blow dryer filtered out to them. “See, it won’t be long now.”

Kyrie was right and a few minutes later Faith exited the bath feeling like she was able to once again be a contributing member of society since she was clean. Faith wore a white lace shirt over a bright pink camisole, khaki capris and a pair of brown boots identical to the black ones she wore earlier. Her hair was loose with a length of pink ribbon serving as a headband.

“I feel so much better,” Faith said as she sat beside Dante. He gave her pointed look. “Oh fine, you big baby.” She got up and settled in Dante’s lap. “Better now?”

“Much better,” he said and pressed a kiss on Faith neck.

The two couples enjoyed their time together. Dante and Nero filled Faith in one the long story of how they met and how Dante figured out that Nero was his brother’s son. Kyrie was observing Dante between her contributions to the conversation. He looked at Faith with such open admiration and love and warmed Kyrie’s heart. Even better than that was the fact that Faith obviously returned those feelings. 

There was something about Faith that was calming. Kyrie even liked the way the way the hunter dressed. 

“Kyrie, is something wrong?” Faith asked.

“Oh, no sorry. I was kind of admiring your boots. I ordered a pair just like them this morning online. They were on this site for a specialty store.”

“Yeah I really like them too. I got them in a few different colors.” Faith smirked at Dante. “You ordered them from a specialty store? Which one?”

When Kyrie kind of blushed and fidgeted in her seat.

“You didn’t order from Black Rose Boutique, did you?” Faith hedged.

Kyrie looked up at her in shock. “I… did.”

“Whoa,” Dante said. “I am seeing you in a whole new light here Kyrie.”

“What’s Black Rose Boutique?” Nero.

“It’s a …” Dante was cut off when Faith jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

“It’s a specialty shop for sophisticated strong-willed ladies with ambition.” Faith said. She gave Kyrie a cunning smile. “Did you order any accessories to go with your new boots?” Faith asked.

“What kind of accessories? I’m new at this.” Kyrie squeaked.

Faith gasped and shot out of Dante’s lap. She cocked her hip. “Honey, we need to spend a little quality time together.” Faith sashayed over to her pack and picked it up with a shake. “Come on, your first lesson is in here.”

“Now?”

“Unless, you don’t want to hang out with me.”

Kyrie had to keep herself from clapping like a little girl. “Of course I do!”

“Great,” Faith said. “Let’s start with whatever is already in your wardrobe and we’ll take it from there.”

“This is going to be fun!” Kyrie yelled. The two women made haste for Kyrie’s closet.

“Those to made friends really fast,” Nero commented to Dante. “Now seriously, what the hell is Black Rose Boutique?”

Dante smirked at his confused nephew. “No way, kid. I’ll let your lady show you in her own special way? I’d hate to ruin the surprise.”

“Whatever, but there is something else I want to ask you.”

“Shoot.”

“Why are you here? I know you wanted to introduce Faith to me and Kyrie. But I get the feeling there is another reason for your visit.”

Dante knew he couldn’t hide the truth from Nero. “I need Yamato,” he said.

“Yamato? Why?”

“Its true master needs it back.”

“You mean, Vergil.” Nero said not quite able to call the man his father. “But I thought he was dead.”

Dante scratched his chin. “I don’t think he is. Not completely anyway, not yet. But all my research has led me to same conclusion. There’s only one place I can find the answer. The source.”

Nero stood abruptly. “You can’t mean you’re …?”

“There’s no other option.” Dante said gravely. “I’m going to find a way into Hell and bring Vergil back.”


	15. Cherish These Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante shows his romantic side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter

Chapter 15  
Cherish These Moments  
The next day, while Faith was on a shopping trip with Kyrie, Dante and Nero scour the library for any texts Dante may find useful. So far they had come across information on several different artifacts all capable of opening gates to the underworld. The only problem was the gates had been used to seal specific demons of great power and opening those gates would release said demons and destroy the world.

Dante slammed the book he was reading closed, frustrated. No matter how much he wanted to find a way into Hell he didn’t want to end the world to do it. Dante raked his fingers through his hair and heaved a sigh.

“I’m done.” He said. “Nothing useful here.”

“No luck?” Nero asked.

“Plenty of luck, but none without the added side effect of destroying the world.”

“Well,” Nero began, “Good to know you’re not following that avenue of thought because your choices of late have been kind of iffy.”

“Like what?” Dante asked.

“Everything like deciding you want to leave your perfectly awesome fiancé to trek through Hell. Then the hotel you decided to stay in.” Nero stated.

“There is nothing wrong with our hotel. We’re staying in a five-star luxury hotel.” Dante defended.

“The staff is crazy.” Nero said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The hotel in question is the most luxurious in Fortuna, but the establishment is also run by a group of people not associated with The Order, that were worshippers of Sparda. Their investigation into the Savior incident led them to Dante and they somehow found out his true identity. Now the hotel’s owner and staff tend to defer to Dante on everything. They keep their best room permanently reserved for him only. They treat him like royalty.

“Lord Dante,” the head concierge said. “How wonderful it is to see you again and with a beautiful companion no less.” The portly man kissed Faith’s hand.

“Yes it’s good to be here. This is my bride, Faith.” The staff was completely still for a minute then they burst into cheers and applause.

“How lovely,” someone said. The hotel’s owner appeared. “Did I hear correctly, sir? You’ve chosen to settle down?” The man shook Dante’s hand. “We hope you will consider my humble little inn as a venue for the event. All expenses on me of course.”

As the owner of the hotel tried to convince Dante to just move into the penthouse, every woman of the staff was filling Faith in on all of the amenities the hotel had to offer her. The boutique, the salon, the spa, every place wanted Faith to come in and be spoiled completely rotten. She was a little overwhelmed.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Hey,” Dante said to Nero, “All I have to do is tell them you’re my nephew and they’ll bend over backwards for you too.”

“Please don’t” Nero said. He looked up at the clock on the wall. “Damn. Look at the time. Are you done? It’s time for us to meet the ladies for lunch.”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Dante stood slinging his coat over his shoulder and the made their way onto the streets of Fortuna. They strolled to nearby shopping district and spotted their ladies together toting several shopping bags and laughing hysterically.

“Oh, boy” Nero said. “Do we want to interrupt that?”

“Not even curious to know what it’s about?” Dante pondered.

“I think it’s safer not knowing.”

“So I bought two,” they heard Faith say. “One for home and one for travel,” she stated.

Kyrie laughed until her eyes teared up. “Let me know how that works out for you,” she giggled. “Nero! Your future aunt is a couple different kinds of awesome. She is now my mentor for life.”

“I’ll try not to corrupt her too badly. But there will be corruption at it shall be glorious, just letting you know in advance.” Faith said.

“So,” Dante said trying to peek in one of Faith’s bags. The bag was bright pink and bearing the name of a certain store known for barely-there lingerie. “What did you get?”

“Nothing I’m showing you now, later maybe. And then only if you’re a good boy.”

“What do I get for being a bad boy?”

Faith smirked, “Do you really want me to answer that question in front of your nephew?”

“I’d rather you didn’t,” Nero said. Kyrie laughed. Their good time was interrupted by a ringing phone.

“That’s me,” she said. Kyrie reached into her purse and pulled out phone. “Yes, oh hi Natalie. What’s up?” She listened intently for a minute. “Who authorized the wrong delivery? Every shipment is supposed to be checked before the packing list is signed.” The person on the other end of the line was frantic. “Okay, okay. I’m on the way.” Kyrie hung up the phone and turned to the others. “Sorry work stuff. I have to miss lunch to deal with some moron’s epic screw up.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Nero said. “We can come along, and grab a late lunch after. Okay with you guys?”

“It’s cool with me,” Dante said. “Kyrie suggested I show Faith the park anyway. No time like the present.”

“Great,” Kyrie said enthusiastically.

Once they arrived at the park Kyrie went into super problem solver mode. She immediately begins giving orders and solutions. 

“Come on Nero,” she says. “I may have to make use of your muscles.”

“Why not Dante.” He complains.

“Your uncle is going to take your aunt on a romantic walk through the park, that’s why.”

“You know the minute we leave them alone they’re not going to do anything but make out.”

“Nero. If you ever want me to make out with you again, you’ll follow me now and stop giving Dante and Faith a hard time.”  
“Okay, okay,” Nero complains as they walk away.

“Well,” Dante says extending his hand to Faith. “Shall we?” 

Faith nods. “Yes.”

Dante and Faith wander around the park hand in hand. While Faith is occupied admiring the beauty around her, Dante is busy admiring the beauty by his side. They come to a fountain surrounded by blossoms in different shades of pink, purple, and blue. Butterflies light on the blooms and flit from flower to flower. Dante stands behind Faith and pulls her close to him. 

“This is perfect,” Faith murmurs. “This place is so tranquil. I wish moments like this could last forever.” The day was warm and the sky was blue. The best part of all was being in Dante’s arms. There was nothing better than that to Faith.

Dante smiles to himself. “I can’t make the moment last forever, but I can do this. Be very still,” he whispers.

Faith is shocked when all of a sudden everything seems to move in slow motion.

“What? Did you do this?” she asks stunned. A large monarch butterfly flies close to her. Faith holds her breath in excitement as she spots a hummingbird. Its blue-green feathers seem to shimmer in the sunlight. She can see every individual movement of its wings. The spray of the fountain sparkles like gemstones.

“It’s called quicksilver style.” Dante explains. “I don’t use it much. I’m surprised I can still do it. It lets me slow down time for a short while.” Time then returns to normal. “Sorry, I haven’t used…”

Dante’s apology is cut short by Faith. She turns quickly and plants a passionate kiss on Dante’s lips. Faith pulls his forehead to hers. “You’re apologizing for being amazing. You slowed down time for me. I can safely say no other man has ever done that before.” Faith kisses Dante again and it doesn’t take him long to take over the kiss quickly turning up the heat and making her pulse race.  
Their passionate embrace is interrupted by laughter.

“See Kyrie,” Nero said. “I told you they’d be making out when we found them. You just can’t leave them alone.”

“Kid, we need to work on your timing,” Dante returns. Before he can continue giving Nero grief Dante’s phone rings. “Talk to me,” he answers.

“About time you picked up, I’ve been trying to reach you for hours.” Morrison says.

“Well what do you want, old man.”

“I think I got a promising lead for you. I got a call about a possible summoning of a demon lord. When are you coming home?”

“I’ll be back day after tomorrow. You’d better be right, too” Dante growls.

“When have I ever been wrong?” Morrison countered. Dante hangs up.

“Everything okay?” Faith asks.

“Yeah. Morrison found some info I asked for, that’s all.” He says.

“Do we have to leave tonight?”

“No, but I did remember something I have to do, so lunch will have to wait. I also forgot the ladies at the spa made a reservation for you, babe.”

“Okay,” Faith shrugs.

Dante and Faith say goodbye to Nero and Kyrie and head back to their hotel. Dante drops Faith off and visits a bank. Like the hotel this bank is run by people who follow the religion of Sparda. This bank also has the unique distinction of having a vault that contains items that once belonged to Sparda. After his death all of his possessions went to Dante and Vergil. Dante had managed to keep his share away from Lady only by divine grace. There were a few items Dante needed and then he had an appointment to keep.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After her spa treatment Faith felt great. She had a snack and then lay down for a long nap. It was after nightfall when Faith awoke and Dante was not back. As if her thoughts had summoned him Faith’s phone rang and it was Dante.

“Hey, Beautiful. Sorry I’ve been out all day. I was thinking we could get dinner if you want.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. I just have to get dressed.”

Dante laughed. “About that…”

There was knock at suite’s door. When Faith went to answer two ladies from the salon were there. One carried a case of supplies and the other carried a garment bag.

“The wonderful ladies from the salon are going to help you get ready for dinner.” Dante said.

“What are you up to?”

“See you soon, Babe.” Dante hung up.

“Come along Miss Faith, we have the perfect dress for you in here.” She opened the garment bag to show Faith a long gown of a beautiful scarlet color. It was strapless and covered in black embroidery and beading.  
The ladies helped her into the dress and then did Faith’s hair and makeup. Not that she was into bragging about her looks, but Faith thought she looked pretty good. The salon ladies were extremely busy patting themselves on the back over the result.

“We hope you enjoy yourself,” they said. “Come on. Everything should be ready by now.”

Faith took the elevator to the hotel lobby and the concierge was there to meet her.

“Oh, Lady Faith you look stunning. Lord Dante will be joining you soon. Right this way.”

Faith was ushered through the main dining hall but they did not stop there. The concierge instead guided Faith to a set French doors with two men standing on either side.

“So,” Faith began. “Anyone want to tell me what I’m walking into here.”

Everyone smiled and found something else to look at besides her.

“Have a lovely evening my lady,” the concierge said with a bow. 

The doors opened to reveal a courtyard. By a wall of roses in various hues a table was extravagantly set with candles, crystal, and fine china. Faith was floored. It was the type of scene only a big budget Hollywood film could capture.

“Do you like it?” Dante asked stepping up behind her and brushing his lips over Faith’s bare shoulder. He hugged her and placed a long-stemmed rose in her hand.

“I’ve never seen anything so beautiful,” Faith said. She turned to face her lover. “Okay, I stand corrected. You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Getting her first full look at Dante there was nothing that could have prepared Faith for the sight in front of her. He was impeccably dressed in a black pinstriped suit, with a black dress shirt. His tie was the same color as Faith’s dress. Dante’s face was without its stubble and he had even gotten his hair trimmed.

“Wow,” was all Faith could manage to say. Her throat was dry while another certain part of her anatomy was almost uncomfortably wet. “You look … wow.” She said again.

Dante looked down at himself and let out an embarrassed laugh. “I don’t really think this look suits me, Babe.” 

“Yes it does.” Faith said. “You…yeah. Just wow.”

He rubbed the back of his neck and actually blushed. Faith found out she had more willpower than she thought because she did not pounce on Dante like an overexcited house cat.

Dante was just as dazzled by Faith as she was by him. The deep red of her gown suited her caramel complexion and the gown hugged her delectable curves. Faith had been practically glowing as Dante watched her. That reaction alone had been worth all the effort he had put into his plans. The hotel staff had all been too glad to help Dante make the night special. When the concierge had suggested Dante wear a suit he openly balked at the idea. But the look of raw hunger on Faith’s face let him know he made the right decision. It was going to be hell spending the evening with her knowing Faith was ready for him. Dante inhaled catching her scent. Faith was so ready for him. Dante bit back a groan.

Dante took Faith’s hand and led her to the table. “You are the beautiful one here don’t forget that. I was taken aback by your grace when you came in.” He kissed her fingertips before pulling out her chair.

“What brought this on? I’m not complaining, I’m just surprised.” Faith stated.  
“I wanted to do something special to show you what you mean to me. That’s all.” Dante said. “You deserve it for putting up with me.”

“Being with you hasn’t been a burden, you know. It’s been…” Faith’s words were failing her. “You make me happy, Dante,”

“You make me happy, too.”

The kitchen staff chose that moment to bring their dinner. The couple dined on steak and vegetables and the concierge provided them with the hotel’s finest bottle of white wine. After a dessert of strawberry cake with white chocolate icing Dante had a question for his lady.

“When was the last time you stretched your wings?” he asked.

“What?”

“Seriously, when was the last time you flew without it being part of a fight?”

Faith thought a minute and shrugged. “I can’t say I ever have. Drawing on my powers too long makes me kind of woozy.”

Dante smiled. “Well, if you get tired I’ll carry you. Come on Babe.”

“Okay.”

Dante walked Faith the edge of the courtyard. He drew a case with a sword in from behind a planter. “This is Alastor.”

“We’ve met.”

“It’s time you met under better circumstances.” Dante extended the sword toward Faith. “See Alastor, she doesn’t mean me any harm. Faith means a lot to me.” Faith reached out and touched the broad side of the blade. Instead of the immediate jolt and burning sensation she was expecting only a tingle akin to static electricity brushed over her fingertips.

“Good,” Dante said. He let his devil trigger overtake him transforming and taking flight within seconds. “Come on, Babe,” he called to Faith.

She closed her eyes focusing on her transformation. Faith’s wings emerged and she shot from the ground like a bullet. She stopped in front of Dante. Hovering in midair he touched her face. Faith showed no fear of Dante, his appearance, his claws against her skin, or their height above the ground. He took her hand “Let’s go.”

The pair soared the skies over Fortuna and if anyone claimed to see a demon and an angel dancing in the sky by moonlight, who would believe a nutcase like that? Faith did a midair pirouette worthy of any ballerina. When she spoke her voice chimed like bells.

“Can you go any faster?” she teased spiraling around Dante. “Look, D. I am flying literal circles around you here."

“Oh, okay.” He laughed in his growling demon voice. “Is that a challenge I hear?”

“Think you can keep up? Catch me if you can.” Faith taunted taking off at top speed.

Dante let her get a good head start going. Dante’s devil side was in the mood to play with his mate. He’d chase her, claim her, take her. Dante took off after Faith. She darted around weaving a confusing path through spired buildings. Despite of it Dante caught up quickly.

“Gotcha,” he called practically teleporting in front of her. Faith gasped then giggled as Dante pulled her flush against his body. With her power waning Faith turned back to normal. Dante carried her to the nearby clock tower. They landed on a wide ledge and Dante reverted from his trigger. He sat holding Faith in his lap. She leaned in, kissed his forehead and lay her head on Dante’s shoulder.

“This night was perfect,” she said.

“It’s not over,” Dante said. “I have a present for you.” Dante reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. “I know this is long overdue, but I want to make it official so no one has any doubts,” he paused. “When I met you I thought you’d be just another partner. A new friend I made and eventually we’d part ways. I’m glad I was wrong, because the more I got to know you I couldn’t see myself without you. I don’t have to be anything but myself with you and you never tried to change me. You even accepted my demon half without fear. I feel like I’ve known you forever. I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?” Dante opened the box showing Faith a ring. It was simple, three square stones on a gold band. “This was my mom’s. My dad gave it to her on one of their anniversaries or something. I hope you don’t mind.”

Dante’s proposal was just like the man himself, sincere, and charming. Faith could not have stopped herself from crying if she tried. “The ring is perfect,” she managed to sniffle out, “and yes.”

“Babe, again with the tears,” Dante teased wiping tears from Faith’s cheek and placing the ring on her finger.

“I can’t help it. You shouldn’t be so sweet.” Faith looked down at the ring. She was so happy she could burst, but it didn’t take long for another emotion to merge with Faith’s happiness. “How should we celebrate our engagement?” Faith asked.

“However you want, Babe. I’m up for anything.” Dante replied.

Faith closed her eyes, when she opened them again her brown eyes glowed like molten gold. “Can we go back to the hotel now?” she asked.

Dante groaned. “Damn, I love you.” He transformed and carried Faith back to hotel as quick as he could. Once they arrived he didn’t even bother putting her down. What was about to happen was obvious to anyone and the hotel staff was beyond thrilled with the possibility that Dante’s contribution to the Sparda bloodline was about to be conceived on the premises.

Finally, back at their room, Faith wasted no time in helping Dante out his suit. She still clutched his tie which she had removed in the elevator. The couple left a trail of clothes that led directly to the bedroom of the suite. They closed the door. Dante growled as he circled Faith. He inched the zipper of her down letting his finger drag down her back as he did so. The dress pooled on the floor leaving Faith wearing nothing but a pair of tiny red lace panties while Dante wore nothing.

“You’ve been ready for me all night,” he said. “Your scent has been driving me crazy.” Dante grasped Faith’s hips grinding his hardened length against her bottom. He moved in front of her, his crystal blue eyes glowing like neon. Dante captured Faith’s lips in a kiss that left her dazed before trailing hot heady kisses from her breasts to her belly. Kneeling before Faith, Dante tugged off her panties with his teeth.

“Dante,” Faith moaned. “Wait please.”

“What is it, Baby?”

“You said we could do what I wanted.” She said. Dante would give her anything but he wanted her so bad he couldn’t think and if he had to wait much longer he would explode. Faith backed Dante to the bed. It was a large canopy bed with velvet curtains.

“Lie down,” she ordered.

“Babe,” Dante warned.

“Now!”

If Faith wanted to play Dante would let her. He lay back on the bed as she wanted. Faith pulled the tie backs from the bed curtains and tied Dante’s wrists to the bed posts. He groaned, “You’re playing with fire sweetheart.”

Faith paid no attention. “We’ll see which one of us burns.” She got on her knees on the bed and took Dante’s thick cock in her mouth. She licked him like he was favorite flavor of lollipop, moaning and making the loudest, wettest, slurping sounds she could.

“Fuck,” Dante said. Tied to the bed all he could do was watch her head bob up and down on his dick. With the way her body was turned, Dante also had an outstanding view of Faith’s ass and her wet cunt. He couldn’t wait to bury himself in her. 

Dante had thought a lot about how he might die one day, but having a heart attack while getting the most amazing blow job of his life never crossed his mind. Faith hummed sending vibrations along Dante’s shaft. The final straw that totally broke his control came when Faith wrapped her hand around him for leverage while she brought her free hand between her thighs to finger herself. Dante snapped his bindings, grabbing Faith’s legs to position them on either side of his body. 

“You just can’t help yourself can you?” she complained pumping him in her hand. 

“You keep doing what you were doing let me worry about this.” Dante gritted.

“Yes, sir.” Faith said and went back to sucking him.

“Shit,” he swore and now that Faith was in perfect position, Dante licked Faith’s core and she screamed around his shaft, the vibration making Dante roar in response. They feasted on each other, both determined not to be the first to give in and climax. Dante fingered Faith’s channel while she massaged his balls, each determined to break the other’s control. Then it happened, they both released at the same time, each swallowed the evidence of the other’s satisfaction.

Faith rolled off of Dante writhing on the bed as aftershock after aftershock ricocheted through her body. It didn’t seem like her orgasm was ever going to end. She made a high keening sound and stroked herself trying to get some relief. Dante watched her full of sick pride at the sight and becoming aroused all over again. He finally decided to take mercy on his beloved. As he pushed into Faith’s body, Dante kissed her neck and chin whispering sweet words to his future wife. Between each thrust he told her how much he loved her, how beautiful she was and about how amazing their life was going to be together. Faith sighed and moaned at Dante’s words as her climax washed over her again. This time she felt relief. Dante came soon after. Unable to move far after such exertion, instead of covering themselves with the duvet, the pair simply closed the curtains of the bed. Faith lay her head on Dante’s chest and giggled. 

“What’s so funny?” Dante asked. She took one of his hands and put it on his chest and his other hand on her chest.

“Do you feel that?” Faith asked. Dante understood exactly what she meant. Their hearts beat in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the game when Dante uses quicksilver, the world goes black and white but in the original cutscene, everything is still in color. That is what I based the scene at the park on.


	16. Here and There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who leave and those who are left behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >  
> First let me tell you, this chapter features the return of everybody's favorite misunderstood 'evil' twin.  
> Second, this chapter contains several character focused mini stories that go together to form this chapter.  
> Third I have insomnia, Most of this was written between the hours of one and four in the morning so excuse the randomness.

Here and There  
1\. The Job (Dante)

“Your contact will be a woman named Lucia.” Morrison had told him. After making arrangements to have his mate and home guarded at all times, Dante set out to meet the client. He felt off, lifeless but Dante didn’t dwell on it there was work to be done. The neighborhood was quiet and as still as a cemetery. When he had contacted Lucia she gave Dante an address where their meeting would take place. Upon arriving at the destination Dante found the place was a museum and it was closed at that. “Why would she want to meet here?” Dante wondered out loud. Then he heard the screech of a bird demon and there was no more time for thought, only action. 

 

Dante leaped to the roof of the structure and crashed through the stained glass skylight, raining bullets down on the demons. Their corpses fall around him as he lands. A small medallion rolls on its edge, stopping at Dante’s feet. He picks it up approaching the red haired woman, Lucia. Dante draws his gun and the woman readies herself to fight but instead of firing at her the hunter shoots at a wing demon over Lucia’s right shoulder. They each put away their weapons. Dante regards the coin dismissively. “You called?”  
he asked, and tosses the coin into Lucia’s hand. She sashays past him and with a flick of her wrist Lucia launches a throwing knife. “‘til next time, son of Sparda,” she says in a  
thick French accent and departs. 

“Son of Sparda.” Dante mutters. “Like I don’t have name.” It wasn’t like Dante wasn’t proud of his heritage. But it kind of sucked that after all his work to gain a name for himself, Dante was still in his father’s shadow. He investigated the map where the knife was planted. “Dumary Island. Why did I have to meet her here just to go to some unknown island? She couldn’t have just sent me this map?” Dante mumbled as he left the museum.

2\. I’m Still Here (Lucia)

Lucia stood outside the doors of Devil May Cry. Something told her it would unwise to enter without permission. Lucia flipped the coin Dante had entrusted to her, remembering when she had received it.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Though the ritual of summoning Argosax failed the portal to the demon world opened anyway. After finding out she was created by Arius, Lucia had felt like her life was meaningless. She was nothing but a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. Every day held the possibility that Lucia could wake up and destroy the humans she had sworn to protect. What better to end the threat she posed than by giving her life to seal the gate. Why should Dante go? Lucia’s life was nothing.

“We’ll leave this to fate,” Dante said. He took out a coin. “Head’s I go. Tails you go.” When the coin landed on heads, Dante turned toward the portal with determination in his gaze. “See you around,” He paused and tossed her the coin. “Hang on to my coin, Lucia. When this is over visit my shop, you’ll meet woman named Faith. Give it to her. Tell Faith I love her and I promise I’ll find a way back to her. No matter how long it takes.” Then the devil hunter walked into the portal knowing he may never return to the woman he loved.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So here Lucia stood waiting outside Dante’s shop to tell his lover, he may never return. It wasn’t long before Lucia notices someone approaching, a woman. She was tall with brown skin and elegant facial features and business-like attire. Dark sunglasses covered her eyes and shopping bags loaded with food were in her hands. The closer the woman got to Lucia she feels waves of powers flowing from her. 

The woman stops a few feet from Lucia eyeing her warily over the rims of her sunglasses.

“May I help you?” she asks. 

“You are Faith, no?” Lucia responds.

“I am,”

“May we speak inside, please?”

Faith moves to the door rearranging the bags to one hand and never completely turning her back to Lucia. It was the sign of a fighter to not allow an unknown person in their blind spot. ‘Dante’s woman is a warrior like him,’ she thought.

Once they were inside Faith placed the groceries by the door and walked over to lean against a large desk. She gestured to a nearby chair. 

“Have a seat if you’d like,” Faith said.

“No, thank you,” Lucia replied. There was something strange about the shop she noted. The trophies on the walls actually still held spirits and the air in the room seemed to be just a bit too cold, even though there was no indication that there was air conditioning in use.

“How did you know my name? Who are you?” Faith asked drawing Lucia from her thoughts.

‘No more stalling Lucia,’ she berated herself. She drew a deep breath. “My name is Lucia. Dante told me I could find you here.” At the mention of her beloved’s name Faith becomes more animated. She fires off questions one after the other.

“Dante? You’ve seen him? Where is he?” Faith asks.

Lucia swallows a lump in her throat. “Dante was helping me on a case. We were trying to stop an evil sorcerer from performing a ritual that would revive a terrible demon called Argosax. The ritual failed as Dante planned but the portal to the demon world still opened. He went in to finish Argosax and seal the portal from the inside,” Lucia stopped for a moment. “That was two weeks ago.”

Faith stood deathly still. Lucia extended the coin out to her. “He wanted you to have this.”

The other woman reaches for it with a trembling hand. It is then that Lucia notices the diamond ring on Faith’s finger. ‘They were to marry,’ she thought sadly. “Don’t despair,” Lucia says. “Matier, my mother says that Sparda once…”

Faith cut her off. “Listen, no disrespect to you or your mother but I don’t give a flying fuck what Sparda did. My only concern is Dante and you’re telling me he’s in Hell and he could be there for eternity.”

“I only meant to reassure you. I …”

“Don’t…” Faith cut Lucia off again. “Just don’t. Um,” she sniffs and looks at the coin, “thanks for bringing me this. I really want to be alone now, so…”

“Of course,” Lucia said as walks to the door. “I’m very sorry. Dante told me to tell you, that he loves you and he promises to come back no matter how long it takes.”

“Thank you for the message, as well.” Faith said to the wall not wanting the redhead to see her tears. “Please leave.”

Lucia nodded even though the other woman can’t see her. Once she’s on the other side of the door Lucia hears a scream. The sound was full of such pain and anguish; she couldn’t stop her own tears from flowing.

“Please, Dante. Keep your promise. Your woman may die without you.”

 

3\. Without Him (Lady, Trish)

“Ok, get up.” Trish said pulling on the hunter’s wrists. All she accomplished was pulling Faith off of the sofa and onto the floor. “Really?!!” she exclaims at the woman the floor. “Aren’t you supposed to be a strong black woman?” Trish yells at the ball of despondency curled up in the fetal position on the floor.

“Fuck it,” the Faith ball responds listlessly.

The sound of boots comes clomping closer. “Faith,” Lady says, “I’m telling you this as a friend. You look like shit.” Lady tips over an empty carton of caramel swirl ice cream. 

“Good to know I look how I feel,” the ball mutters.

“Wait, is it just me,” Trish starts “or has the same song been playing since we came in?”

“It has,” Lady replied. “What is that?”

Trish walks to the desk where Faith’s phone is plugged to a charging dock. “’My All’ by Mariah Carey,” she says.

“Make it stop!!!” Lady cries. She joins her girlfriend at the desk and pulls out the cord. The music stops.

“Mariah knows how I feel!” Faith yelled. “You bitches don’t. Look at you. Bitchy ass perfect couple. How dare you judge me?!! If I want to lie on my ass and eat my weight in ice cream that is my business!!!” The Faith ball gains enough energy to sit up and throw one half melted carton of vanilla bean at the dark-haired woman and another at the blonde. Then the energy is lost again and she falls back on the floor. Faith then starts singing the song the couple had turned off. “I’d give my all to have just one more night with you...” she sang brokenly.

“Ok that’s it!!!!” Trish yells. She and Lady yanked Faith off of the floor and drag her to the shower. “Clean yourself up. You smell!!!” Trish turned to her girlfriend. “Go get her something to put on, honey. I’ll make sure she doesn’t drown herself.” She turned back to Faith as Lady walked away. “When was the last time you ate something that wasn’t ice cream?”

“What day is it?” Faith asked as she washed herself.

Trish exclaims and pulls out her phone. “Yes, can I get one extra-large pepperoni…”

“No, no, no,” Faith wails. “No pizza, no pizza!!!” She slides down the shower wall in tears. Trish facepalms.

“Why is she crying, again?” Lady asks as she returns. 

“I was going to get her some food and I called Pizza 1.”

“No pizza,” Faith mutters plaintively.

“It’s okay,” Lady said soothingly. “We’ll get you something else. It’s okay.”

Trish was amazed how fast Lady went from kicking Faith’s ass too coddling her like a mother. Once Faith was clean and dressed she went back to the couch. Lady ordered Faith Chinese food. “Why don’t you go to bed? You can warm the food up later.”

“I sleep here,” Faith said. 

“Why?” Trish asked.

“The bedroom has too many memories and the sheets still smell like Dante,” she cried.

“Lady, go wash the damn sheets!!!” Trish yelled.

“I’m not touching those sheets! Do you know what could be on them?!!”

“Nothing!!! I changed them the night before and we didn’t even get to do it before he left!!” Faith wailed. “All I got was a kiss!!! It was a good kiss but now it’s been two months and I haven’t gotten any!!!”

“There’s your problem!!! You need to go get laid.” Trish said. “Go out to a club, find random cock number 27 and you’ll be right as rain.” The lights in the building flickered. “Weird,” Trish muttered shaking it off.

“I don’t want random dick. I want Dante. I searched for years for good quality dick.” Faith said. “He’s the only one who measured up.”

“Oh yeah,” Lady said. “You’re used to black guys.”

“Racist and stereotypical!!!” Faith yell. “There are small black dicks and size does matter!! Then there are guys who have size and still don’t know what to do with it. I mean who cares if a guy has a nice bat he can swing. He has to be able to run the bases too. Dante always knocked it out of the park!!!”

“I can’t take this anymore,” Trish mumbled. She grabbed and pulled her to door with Lady in tow. “We’re taking you to a club. You will find a guy. You will get laid.” 

“Are you forgetting I’m engaged?” Faith called out.

“Doesn’t matter tonight.” The shop door closed behind them.

“I think we have to nip this in the bud.” Someone said as the lights flickered.

The temperature dropped drastically in the office. “Agreed,” came the reply.

4\. Drink a Little Bit (Faith)

Faith sat at the bar feeling like Goldilocks. Every guy that approached her was wrong. One was too short, one was too tall, one was too old, one was too young, one had too many piercings, one was a woman. She was shot down immediately by Lady and Trish.

 

“Look bitch,” Lady told the woman. “She’s not looking to switch teams and if she was we already called dibs.” The woman left looking dejected while Trish laughed behind a bar napkin.

The next guy was okay. He had a nice smile and nice eyes. Faith tried to be interested in him. She really did try. They went to a private booth. The guy bought her drink after drink to loosen her up. Even Lady and Trish had to admit his chances looked good. But as soon as he touched Faith it was over. She felt nothing. By the time Faith returned to the bar Lady and Trish were kissing desperately. The show they put on attracted a large group of men hoping to score a threesome. Faith was very drunk and just didn’t want to deal with the place any more. She went out through a side door and stood on the steps. Faith’s phone rang in her pocket. 

“Hello,” she answered.

“Hi.” A cheerful voice greeted.

“Kyrie.” Faith said.

“Wow, you sound sad.”

“Astute as always.” Faith informed Kyrie of everything that had happened. By the end of the story Kyrie was in tears with her.

“I’m so sorry. If there is anything I can do, let me know.” She said.

“I’ll be fine I just want to go home and forget tonight happened.”

“Okay,” Kyrie said. “You try to get some rest and I’ll call you in the morning.”

“Thank you, Kyrie. Bye.” Faith disconnected the call. “Kyrie is a much better friend than Lady and Trish.” Faith stepped down to the alley and the door opened behind her. She didn’t want to be afraid but she had to be realistic. At the end of the ally she turned on to the street and the man who came out the club behind her still followed. Faith was not going to run. She turned to face the man. It was the same guy who bought her drinks.

“I didn’t put all that time and money into you for nothing. You’re gonna pay me back.” He grabbed Faith roughly and pushed her against the brick wall.

The alcohol made Faith’s reaction time slow but when he started tugging at her belt, Faith gave the guy a head-butt. He roared in pain and blood gushed from his nose looking black in the low light. The head-butt had unfortunately hurt Faith as well and she was dizzy, being drunk didn’t help matters. Her attacker recovered faster than she did and smacked Faith sending her head slamming into the bricks. She moaned as she fell to the ground. The man wrapped his hand around Faith’s throat and began undoing his pants. She kicked and bucked determined to get free but to no avail. Faith started to go limp as her air ran out.

“That’s right,” the man said. “Just be a good girl and everything will be alright.”

Faith cringed inwardly. Those words, this position. This had happened to Faith before. She could vaguely remember something. Before Faith could get together how she had escaped this situation in the past. The man was ripped away from her and bolts of lightning blasted him into a wall. The low growl of an animal could be heard followed by screams and ripping fabric. Faith heard running footsteps. 

“Come on back, the master wouldn’t want us killing humans. No matter how much they deserve it.” A male voice said.

“He hurt the master’s mate. I want his blood.” A growling voice replied.

“You got a taste, that’s enough. Hey you okay?” the first voice asked.

A young man’s face came into view. The last thing Faith thought before she before passed out was: ‘How did Hanzo Urushihara get here?’

 

5\. A Friend in Need (Kyrie)

As soon as Kyrie got off the phone with Faith she got out her laptop to find the times for the next day’s first train from Fortuna to Capulet. Faith had sounded awful and Kyrie was not going to let her suffer alone.

“What are you up too?” Nero asked sitting down beside her on the sofa. 

“Faith is in bad shape. Dante went on a job and now he’s in Hell and Faith is torn up because he didn’t have an escape plan. Can you believe it Dante has been for two months and I’m just finding this out? I’m a horrible friend for not checking on Faith sooner.” Kyrie lamented.

“So he found a way in,” Nero muttered and stole a sip of Kyrie’s cola.

“You knew?”

“Yeah. That’s why Dante came to visit. He needed Yamato and to make sure I would be available if Faith needed backup on any hard jobs.”

Kyrie groaned and popped Nero on the shoulder. “You should have told me. She shouldn’t be alone right now. I’m going to visit her.”

“Okay,” Nero began, “I’ll get packed.”

“Not necessary, I can go alone.”

“What?”

“You don’t think I’m capable of going alone?”

“No I’m just surprised you don’t want me with you.”

“It’s female stuff. Emotions. You can’t punch ‘em. You can’t shoot ‘em. You can’t stab ‘em with your sword. Faith needs me right now. Besides seeing you right now may set her off even more. You do look a lot like Dante and right now anything that reminds Faith of him may make her really sad.” Kyrie booked her train and shut her laptop with a snap. First thing in the morning she was on her way. “Don’t worry Faith. I’ll be there soon.”

6\. Inconstant Stasis and Guardian Angels (Vergil)

“I’m here,” she said to him. The celestial placed her hand on the crystal that contained him.

“I’m so thrilled to see you,” Vergil answered in his mind. “You’ll forgive me for not standing won’t you?”

She chose to ignore his acidic temperament. It was just his way. Plus, over twenty years of darkness and solitude would do that to a man. It doesn’t matter how strong he is.

All he knew now was pain. After being defeated by Mundus, the demon lord stripped Vergil of everything he was. Bits and pieces of his consciousness were doled out to him over the years. He had lay dormant seeing the world through the eyes of the abomination once known as Nelo Angelo. The hideous thing even had possession of his amulet, his only memento of his mother. The amulet had been the conduit his mind was tied to, since Yamato had been taken from him.

Vergil hated Nelo Angelo. He could see everything through the automaton’s eyes but could affect nothing. It accessed Vergil’s memories and used his knowledge to function.  
The worst part had been the fights with Dante. Vergil had wanted to talk to his brother, to apologize but he could do nothing lie in his crystal tomb alive and awake but unable to act.  
Then there had been another time when his consciousness surfaced. He had been connected to Yamato again and Vergil had felt Dante’s presence and that of another who was familiar to him. Now with his life force ebbing away Vergil would never have a chance to make amends.

It was ironic that the only thing that had saved his sanity was the being he was currently ignoring. Her name is Charity. She appeared to Vergil one time when he was in the depths of his despair. Charity claimed to be his guardian angel.

“I won’t abandon you,” she said. After that Charity would visit every chance she got to come and raise Vergil’s spirits. Well she raised them as much as Vergil’s temperament would allow. He couldn’t help but appreciate Charity’s efforts though, because she was a celestial if she was caught in the underworld the consequences would be dire. So every time Charity came to see him it was at great risk to her own safety.

“It’s almost time,” Charity said.

“For what?”

“He’s coming for you. You’ll be leaving this place soon.”

“Death? I knew it was only a matter of time.”

Charity sighed. “A little positivity if you please. Your brother is on his way. I can feel his presence getting closer as we speak.”

“Dante, here? Why?” Vergil asked incredulously.

“I don’t know? Could it because you are his only brother and he cares for you? Dante has faith that he can save you. Now you can’t give up hope that he will succeed.”

Vergil lay there in his crystal prison and concentrated. Sure enough he heard Dante’s voice. It was faint and far away but Vergil heard every word.

“Vergil, you bastard, if you kick the bucket before I get there, I’ll fucking kill you.”

Vergil laughed to himself. “I’ll be waiting.”

7\. Black Dog, Blue Lightning(Faith)

Faith awoke slowly the last thing she remembered was the club and fighting to keep her virtue intact.

“Good morning, sunshine.” A voice greets her to the right of her bed. Faith turned her head to see a young man with bewitching eyes. They were silver with sapphire blue spirals. They reminded Faith of some nail polish she’d swiped from a store in her younger days. His hair was blue as well.

“Holy anime comes to life! You look like Urushihara from The Devil is a Part Timer, but who are you really?” Faith inquired. “Why do I feel like I know you?”

“I hope you know me. The boss took you flying with my wings.”

“Alastor?”

“The one and only.” He pointed to the bedside table where a cup of coffee rested. “For you.”

Faith reached for it gratefully. The coffee had been there long enough to cool and be just the right temperature for drinking. The sound of claws clicking the floor could be heard approaching.

“Here comes my buddy,” Alastor said. A large black German Shepard with red eyes entered the room.

“Ah good you’re awake,” the dog said.

Faith choked on her coffee, “talking dog!”

Alastor laughed as the dog lowered his head as though he was embarrassed.

“This is Cerberus,” Alastor snickered. “He’s another of boss’s weapons.”

“Cerberus,” Faith muttered. “In the stories Cerberus has three heads. Can I pet you without you eating my hand?”

The devil dog huffed. “I do normally have three heads. I’m also much, much bigger. The master said I had to choose a form that would blend in public. Alastor and I were charged with being your protectors. You weren’t really supposed to know we were here.”

“Yeah, yeah but can I pet you?” Faith asked again.

Cerberus was embarrassed again. “Yes, you can pet me,” he said shyly. Faith ran her fingers through the dog’s soft fur surprised that he was cool to touch. She scratched behind Cerberus’s ear.

Alastor burst into laughter pointing at the dog. “Dude your tail’s wagging.” Cerberus growled and blasted an ice ball in Alastor’s face.

Faith laughed for the first time in a while. “That’s what you get for teasing. Good bad dog.” She giggled. “So now that I know you’re around can we hang out?”

“Thought you’d never ask, Alastor said.”

8\. A Friend in Need - Part 2 (Faith, Kyrie)

When Kyrie arrived at Devil May Cry she found Faith wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa. There was a large dog on the floor near her and a teenaged boy sitting on the desk.

“Faith,” Kyrie called. “Are you okay? You sounded so sad on the phone I had to come see you.”

“Thanks for coming,” Faith said standing up to hug her. “it’s good to see you. I wish it was for a better reason than me being pathetic.”

“No way, if something like that happened to Nero I would cry my eyes out, too. Now who are your friends?”

“Oh yeah. Sorry guys. That’s Alastor,” Faith said pointing to the blue-haired youth on the desk. He gave Kyrie a salute. “This is Cerberus.” She gave him a pat on the head. “Don’t pet him unless you ask first.” 

“Wow,” Kyrie said. “He’s the most beautiful dog I’ve ever seen.”

“Thank you,” Cerberus replied.

Kyrie screamed. “He talked!!!”

“Oh yeah, these two are a couple of Dante’s weapons. I probably should have mentioned that first,” Faith said sheepishly as Alastor laughed. “Sorry.”

“Living weapons, that’s crazy. Then again it’s about as crazy as giant rampaging statues that siphon life energy. So let’s just go with it. Nice to meet the two of you.” Kyrie said.

Having Kyrie with her for while would definitely make Faith feel better. Her positivity and energy were already making Faith feel more like herself.

“So what do you want to do?” Kyrie asked. “Seriously, I need you to realize that now that I’m here, the pity party must come to an end. I’ll give you a few more days then there’s something I need your help with.”

“What?” Faith asked.

“I’ve been feeling restless lately and I figured out what the problem is. After the whole thing The Order I realized the truth. I’m too weak to be by Nero’s side but, I love him too much to let go.” Kyrie stopped. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while and I want you to teach me to fight. I don’t know if I’ll be good at it, but I’m tired of feeling helpless. All I do know is it will be a cold day in Hell before I let anyone use me against Nero ever again.”

“Show’s how much you know,” Alastor said. “Some parts of Hell are really cold. Where do you think Cerberus came from?”

9\. Connect (Dante)

He had traveled over mountains and through forests and now Dante was smack in the middle of a snow field. The terrain was white as far as the eye could see and the temperature was getting colder by the minute. Dante was exhausted in the middle of a blizzard in Hell. He was fading and letting everyone down. He wouldn’t get to Vergil in time. He wouldn’t reunite Nero with his father. He was never going to see Faith again. Dante fell to his knees and then lay down in the snow to sleep. He knew he would not awaken.

As Dante lay there he noticed a bright glow. He felt a gentle hand in his icy hair and he started to feel warmer.

“And I thought I looked like shit lately, but you my friend, take the enchilada,” said a familiar voice.

Dante opened his eyes with a smile. “So I am dead and they sent me the prettiest angel in Heaven.” He looked up at Faith. She had tears in her eyes. “Don’t cry babe, your eyes will freeze.”

“You left me. Do you have any idea how sick I’ve been over you? I miss you. You are not allowed to die here. Get up, Dante. Now!”

He followed his beloved’s order. “Demanding aren’t you? Okay. I’m up. Happy now?”

“Thrilled.” She said. “Now get your cute ass moving. Handle your business so you can come back to me.” Faith hugged him and pressed a kiss to Dante’s lips. He touched her face. 

“See you soon, Baby,” Dante said. He continued his trek through the snow with renewed vigor.

Faith called out to his retreating back. “I want you know, when you get home, I’m going to beat the shit out you. Just giving you fair warning.”

Dante laughed, “Looking forward to it. Wear those boots I like.”

10\. Girl Power (Faith, Kyrie)  
Kyrie had taken to fighting way better than Faith had expected. True guns, knives, and swords made Kyrie nervous, but her hand-to-hand wasn’t bad at all. So all Faith had to do was find a weapon that Kyrie would be comfortable with, but that was a problem for later. The women were taking a break to clean the shop. Faith woke up that morning feeling energized. She had dreamed of Dante. They stood in the middle of a blizzard and she had gotten to look into Dante’s eyes and feel his touch. Those simple things had been enough to pull Faith back into the sun. Now she and Kyrie were sorting through old invoices and throwing things out.

“Ouch,” Kyrie said sticking her finger in her mouth.

“Not another paper cut?” Faith asked. “That’s the fifth one in the past twenty minutes.” She stood and went to the bathroom and came back with a box of fluorescent colored bandages. Faith reaches out for Kyrie’s injured hand which already sported several of the bandages in various colors. Blood welled up from the cut making Faith notice that it was much deeper than it should have been. She sniffed Kyrie’s blood.

“Eww, Faith.” Kyrie said flinching.

“Be still,” Faith complained. “Cerberus, here please.” The dog rose from his spot in front of the television. He stretched and shook releasing a small flurry of snowflakes. Cerberus padded over to Kyrie and sniffed as well.

“Do you smell that?” Faith asked him.

“The odd note to her blood, what is that?” the devil dog asked. “It smells like yours, ma’am.”

“I think I know,” Faith said. “Kyrie,” she motioned to a box of tissues on the coffee table. “Hand me a tissue.”

Kyrie shrugs and absently pulls a tissue from the box. As soon as Kyrie touched it the tissue stood out straight and flat. “What?”

Faith reached out for the extended tissue. It was hard as steel and sharp. She sliced her finger on it. 

“I knew it. Cerberus, you said Kyrie’s blood smells like mine, right?” Cerberus sniffed Faith’s blood as well.

“Yes, ma’am,’’ he said.

“Why would my blood smell like yours and what is going on with the tissue?” Kyrie asked in confusion.

“Okay, I have a theory. From what Dante and Nero told me, you were confined within the core of the savior. That core was full of stolen magic. Magic is a living thing. It has a will, a being, a mind of its own. I think some of the magic decided it likes you and fused with your blood. When you gained the drive to learn to fight, your determination to help Nero, the magic that’s been lying dormant inside decided to help.” Faith paused. “My blood came from mother. She trained me in her craft and even she hadn’t her blood has been with since I came into being. Even if I never awoke to my celestial powers my blood would still be like my mother’s. The blood of a voodoo priestess.” Faith stood and pulled a large phone book from a shelf and placed it in front Kyrie. “Your blood smells like mine because we are the same now. Kyrie, you’ve become a witch.” 

“I’m a witch,” she said with disbelief and dropped her head.

“Now don’t get depressed. This doesn’t have to change your life at all. I’ll help you learn to control your power, okay.”

“Who’s depressed?” Kyrie raised her head. Her eyes were alive with excitement. “This is fucking awesome!!! I’m not weak and powerless. I have magic. I can do anything now!!”

Astonished by Kyrie’s language and reaction Faith popped her on top of the head. “Slow your roll. Don’t let it go to your head. If you don’t control your powers, your powers will control you. Never let that happen!”

“Sorry, sorry. What’s the phone book for?”

Faith smiled widely and patted the book. “This is your weapon. Brush up on your origami, paper master.”

11\. Reunion (Dante, Vergil)  
It had taken Dante days to make it out of the snow field. He felt lighter and stronger after his vision of Faith. It had felt totally real. Her touch, her scent, it was so vivid, but Dante didn’t have time to dwell on that. He had just entered the shattered remains of a fortress and he could feel his brother nearby.

“Hang on Verge,” Dante grunted. He picked his way through the ruins avoiding traps and odd weak demons to get to the basement of the fortress. The air was thick with the overpowering weight of dark magic. Dante reached a hatch in the floor and jumped through. The sight before him made his heart stutter, there in the center of the room encased in a large smoky, green crystal was Vergil.

“Long time, no see, bro,” Dante said. He pulled back his fist and punched the crystal until it began to crack. Dante flexed his hand not caring about his bloody, torn knuckles and kept punching repeatedly. Finally, the crystal shattered.

“Yo, sleeping beauty. I ain’t kissing you, so wake the fuck up.” Dante said shaking his brother.

Vergil opened his eyes and peered up at his brother’s face. “Dante,” he rasped. Vergil managed a weak smirk. “You look like shit.”

“Gee thanks. I crawl through Hell to find you and the first thing you do insult me. So I guess you’ll never change.” Dante reached down and helped his brother out of the remains of the crystal. “Can you stand?”

“Not without help,” Vergil gritted. He hated feeling weak.

“Didn’t think so.” Dante pulled Vergil to his feet and drew Yamato from his coat. “Brought you a present.”

“Yamato,” Vergil breathed. Just holding the sword made him feel whole again.

“Sorry, this is all I have left.” Dante said as he gave Vergil a small vital star. Vergil took it gratefully, but he still needed Dante’s support. The younger twin put his brother’s arm over his shoulders to help him walk. “Keep that sword ready. I’m sure we’ll have to fight our way out here.”

Dante was right it didn’t take Hell’s denizens long to pinpoint their location. The demons were all over them like ants on a sugar cube. The brothers were bloody, battered and spent but they didn’t stop. They had been searching for days for a place where the barrier between the demon world and human was thin enough for them to pass. They were on the run again when Dante grabbed Vergil pointing and panting.

“Do you see that or have I finally lost it?” he asked

Not missing a beat Vergil replied, “you lost it a long time ago, but I see the same thing.” There was a ripple in the dimensional wall. Vergil draw Yamato concentrated and slashed right through. The rip would only stay open for a little while and the pair could demons approaching again. Without hesitation they jumped through. The few demons that managed to follow were quickly dispatched by the Sparda brothers. Once they were done. Dante surveyed their surroundings. They were in a lush forest near some ruins. 

“No way,” Dante breathed then laughed. “Sweet, I know exactly where we are. Civilization, here I come. Whoo! Faith, baby I’ll be home soon!” Dante looked for his brother and found Vergil on the ground, so drained that he’d passed out.

“Shit,” Dante muttered and hefted Vergil on his back. “Welcome back, bro,” he said and started making his way to town.

12\. A Hunting We Will Go (Faith, Kyrie)  
After three weeks of arduous preparation it was finally time to test Kyrie’s training in the field. They had gotten the call and all piled in Dante’s car. Faith and Kyrie along with Alastor and Cerberus arrived outside the city library. The four climbed out of the car and rushed up the steps. They were met by one of the library officials. The rail thin old men wrung his hand in distress. 

“Thank goodness, you got here so quickly,” he said. “Um excuse me but where is Mr. Sparda? When I called your establishment I thought he come.”

“Fuck if I know where he is. Your guess is as good mine.” Faith said. “Listen, sir you get me or nothing. If it makes you feel better, you can think of me as Dante with breasts and a vagina.” She was even wearing one of his coats. “So what’s the problem here?” 

“A demon came out of nowhere. It drinks blood. It drains people dry in a matter of seconds,” he said. 

“I get the picture.” Faith said. “Anything else we should know that’s important?”

“It’s hiding now. We lost track of it. There may still be some library patron inside.”

“Got it.” Faith turned to the others. “Avengers, assemble.” They all started going in

“You can’t take a dog in the library,” the man said.

“Dude, there’s a demon in your library. Make like a speed bump and get over it.” Faith said as the doors closed behind them.

Alastor burst into laughter. “Did you see the look on his face when she vagina? Boss Lady you are amazing! I’ll follow you anywhere from now on.”

Faith smiled at him then turned to Kyrie. “Moment of truth you ready for this?”

“I’m already here, not like I can back out now,” she said. Kyrie’s mind drifted back to the day she learned of her powers.”  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“Paper master?” Kyrie said confused.

“Yeah like ‘Read or Die’ Yomiko Readman, Agent Paper,” Faith said. “Your powers are like hers.”

“I didn’t you were into anime,” Kyrie said with amusement.

“Ha,” Alastor said. “She’s a big ass fangirl.”

“Look none of that is important. What is important is you have the ability to utilize paper as weapon. You can make it sharp enough to kill and can probably transform it. Let’s practice it for a while.”

“At least,” Alastor said, “master enough control to make the paper soft again when you need to or your next bathroom break could suck.”  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“Okay,” Faith said bringing Kyrie back to the present. “Let’s check our communications.” She and Kyrie check their walkie-talkies. When they were satisfied they broke into pairs. Kyrie went with Alastor and Faith went with Cerberus.

The tall shelves in the library made Faith feel like she was navigating a labyrinth. She stepped over books and broken computer monitors. Glass crunched under her boots. There was a crash and Faith sprinted in the direction of the sound with Cerberus right behind her.

“No, please,” a woman cried. There was a roar and scream. Faith whipped around the corner and got her first look at the demon as it towered over a terrified library employee. It was tall, humanoid shaped but it had round sucker-like mouth with rows of sharp teeth like a leech.

“Hey! Suck on this!”, Faith shouted firing round after round into the creature. It roared in pain and turned to flee. “Cerberus, now!” she ordered. The devil dog howled and icy cold wind streamed onto the monster encasing it in ice.

“Freeze, Bitch.” Faith said snickering and earned a sour look from her four-legged companion. “What? That was funny.”

Cerberus huffed, “You and Master are cut from the same cloth.”

“Whatever, you know that was funny.” She went to the lady and pushed a piece of furniture off of her. “You okay?” Faith asked the trembling woman.

“Yes, thank you so much.” She said as she stood up.  
“Good get out of here.” Faith pointed down an aisle. “Go straight that way and down the stairs.”

“Mistress!” Cerberus called. Faith looked back to the ice cracking.

“Hurry,” She said giving the woman a shove. The demon broke from the ice and shot some it some its spiked teeth at Faith. “Fuck!” she screamed diving out of the way. One of the teeth punctured her arm but didn’t reach skin through the thick leather. The monster had escaped down a hallway. Faith pulled the spike from her arm. “Stupid Dante,” she muttered. “Still protecting me while he’s not even here. Hate your fucking guts right now, you dick.”

“Are you alright ma’am?” Cerberus asked.

“Fine,” Faith pulled out her walkie-talkie. “Watch yourselves. We just made contact with the thing. We lost it, could be headed your way next.”

“Roger,” came Kyrie’s reply. There was a loud thud. “Shit! It found us. Second Floor! Hurry!” There was the sound of crackling electricity and Kyrie grunting and the communicator went quiet.

By the time Faith found Kyrie and Alastor the creature had escaped again. There were sheets of paper embedded in the wall, floor and ceiling of the room. Alastor had a cut on his side but was otherwise alright. Kyrie was uninjured.

“Good to see your powers work when you want them to.” Faith commented.

“It got away,” Kyrie seethed.

“Chill, we’ll get it. It skipped out on us too. This ain’t over. Let’s go get the slimy bastard. Together this time.” Faith said 

Kyrie nodded. They searched the building from top to bottom ushering out any people left. The only place left was the basement. The basement had just as many shelves as the upper floors. The hunters heard a sound like screeching metal. They turn a corner and found the beast. It charged them slamming Cerberus and Alastor into a wall. The creature roared and Faith and Kyrie jumped apart. It turned after Kyrie leaving its back open for Faith to attack. She drew her sword and slashed the thing across its back. It turned it wrath on Faith then. It charged grabbing her around the neck and slamming her on the floor. Faith kicked the creature where its balls should be and it screeched but did not release it hold. Blue lightning blasted the monster from Faith.

“Off my boss’s lady, asshole!!” Alastor shouted. The creature turned to flee again and its path was blocked by a wall of ice as Cerberus howled. Faith unloaded two clips in it and the creature was still standing.

She drew her sword again slashing at the leech it jumped around screaming. “Why won’t you die already” Faith screamed. Kyrie was out of the paper she brought with her and had started using the books on the surrounding shelves.

“We are finishing this now, Kyrie.” Faith called tossing her another hardcover book. She threw off Dante’s coat and called out her wings. She flew straight at the monster and impaled it with her sword sticking it to the wall. “Let him have it!” Faith signaled.

Kyrie grabbed the book by both covers and the pages exploded out from it. Every page was like thin razor sharp steel. It sliced into the monster shredding it completely and leaving nothing but the cover in Kyrie’s hand. The monster dissolved into dust and the hunters slumped to the floor. 

“Holy shit,” Kyrie breathed. “We did it.”

“Not bad, Rookie.” Faith complimented as she sat next to Kyrie. She was still holding the remains of the book she had used. Faith looked at the spine of the book and burst out laughing when she saw what it was. 

“What is it?” Kyrie asked.

Faith wiped tears of mirth from her eyes and pointed. The book was ‘New Moon’ by Stephenie Meyer. 

“You just killed a blood sucking demon with a book from the Twilight Saga,” Faith laughed.

13\. Nothing to Say (Nero)  
Nero was at home lounging on the couch. He had been feeling kind of lethargic for a while and had wondered if he should see a doctor until Kyrie called.

“Hi, Nero.” She said cheerfully.

“Hey! Baby I’ve been missing you. How’s Faith? When are you coming back?” he asked. Kyrie had been gone for a month and he had been going nuts without her. Just hearing her voice made him feel like singing. It would be bad singing but singing nonetheless. 

“She’s good, that’s why I’m calling. I’ll be catching the train in tomorrow night. I’ve got so much to tell you. You won’t believe it!”

“Yeah, same here. Can’t wait to see you, babe.” Nero said.

“Uh oh, I know that tone. What happened?” Kyrie asked.

“I’ll tell you when you get here, okay.” There was a knock at the door. “Someone just showed up I gotta go. Love you. See you tomorrow.”

“Love you, too.” Kyrie said with a worried note in her voice. “See you.” 

They disconnected and Nero went to the door. Instead of a greeting though he got a punch to the face.

“The hell, old man?” Nero yelled. Dante stood there glaring.

“We’ve been here a week and you haven’t come to see your dad once. We’re going back to Capulet in the morning. Bring your ass to the hotel and see him now!” Dante growled.

“I don’t want to see him. I told you that a thousand fucking times already!” Nero returned.

“What is your problem? I told you he’s been through some shit. I know the past hurts and I know how it feels when your dad abandons you but you have a chance to talk to your dad and get some answers. Come on, kid.”

Nero shook his head. “I can’t. I just can’t”

Dante sighed, “Our train leaves at eight tomorrow night. Think about it, okay.”

“Yeah whatever.” Nero muttered. Dante turned and left leaving Nero alone with his thoughts. He sighed. There was no way he was going to meet with Vergil, ever.  
“Damn you, Dante. I hope Faith kicks your ass.”

14\. Come Back to Me (Faith)  
After seeing Kyrie off at the train station, Faith’s phone rang. So she had headed out on a job.

“Do you want us to come along?” Alastor and Cerberus had asked. The three really had gotten close. They spent almost of their time together. Having them around had really helped ease her loneliness.

“No,” Faith had said. “This one will be a cakewalk. You guys go home and get some rest.”

Unfortunately, the job took longer than Faith thought. She was done by two in the morning and dog tired. She laughed to herself knowing Cerberus would not appreciate the pun. 

Faith put her key in the lock and called out to her friends. “Alastor, Cerberus. I’m back. Where are you?” Normally Cerberus would meet her at the door. That’s when Faith noticed something was different. The office was dark and silent. There was a presence closing in on her. She turned on her would-be attacker and delivered a fierce kick. The man let out a grunt as Faith’s kick caught him in the midsection. She followed up with a punch to his jaw. When Faith went to deliver another punch he grabbed her wrist.

“Babe it’s me!” shouted Dante.

“Yeah, I know!” Faith yelled and kneed him in the groin. Dante went down and Faith went with him. She kicked, punched and scratched her fiancé every time he left himself open for an attack. They continued to wrestle until Dante finally succeeded in pinning her beneath him. “You, bastard,” Faith screamed. “You make me sick! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? Do you even care? I missed you so much it hurt! Today, and just today I figured out I could be okay without you and you just appear out of nowhere! How dare you!” Faith was repulsed that tears had begun streaming from her eyes. “You would rather go to Hell than stay with me. I had that out from some Jessica Rabbit wannabe! I thought I made you happy!”

“You do make me happy. Faith I love you! I’m nothing without you,” Dante shot back. “I’ve only been barely getting by since we’ve been apart. The only thing that kept me going was this dream I had about you.” He leaned over her and rested his forehead against hers. “You’re everything to me.” Dante kissed Faith and she allowed it for a second before biting his lip and pushing him away.

“What was so important in Hell to make you leave me?”, Faith demanded.

Dante got up and pulled her from the floor. “Come here, I’ll show you.” He led her up the stairs to the room that was once hers. Dante opened the door to reveal Vergil sleeping soundly. 

“Your brother,” Faith whispered. 

“Do you see now? I had to.”

“I see,” Faith said and went to their bedroom. She pulled he duffel bag out of the closet. “I hope you two will be very happy together, because I’m out.” Faith went to the dresser and began shoving her things in her bag. “And I’m taking Alastor and Cerberus with me.”

“Babe, don’t do this!” Dante cried. He went over to Faith and pulled her into his arms. She fought against him like a wild animal until she burst into tears again. Faith stopped struggling and melted in Dante’s arms. He picked her up and lay down on the bed with her. “I’m sorry, Faith. I’m so sorry. Babe, I swear I’ll never leave you without letting you know where I’m going again but, I was afraid. You’re an angel. Hell is no place for you. Who knows what the demons there would have done if they found you. So I had to leave you behind.” Dante scattered kisses all over her face. “I love you.”

“I love you, too” Faith sniffled. “I won’t leave. I’m tired now. I want to go to sleep.”

“Sleep, babe. I’ll be here.” Dante said.

“I know, now go.”

“What?”

Faith grabbed a pillow and shoved it Dante’s arms. “You sleep downstairs!”

“Seriously,” He said.

“Yes seriously.”

“Fine.” Dante took his pillow and stomped downstairs leaving Faith in their bed. She got up, closed the door and put on her nightgown. Then, Faith got in bed. She lay there exhausted but could get to sleep. After a while she heard footsteps coming upstairs. Faith then heard the door at the end of the hall open and close. A few seconds later the door to their bedroom opened and Faith pretended to sleep. The door closed, the footsteps went back downstairs. Faith still couldn’t sleep. After another hour of lying awake. The footsteps could be heard again. The same pattern repeated. When the door to her room opened this time though Faith spoke.

“Dante,” she called softly knowing he’d hear.

“Yeah, babe. Did I wake you up? Sorry.”

“Come here, please. I’m sorry come back to bed. You need to rest.” Faith said sweetly. “Vergil will still be here. So will I. Rest now, baby”

Dante crawled into bed next to Faith. She snuggled close to him and lay her head on Dante’s chest. Soon he was asleep. Nothing had ever felt so right to Faith as being near Dante. She felt like she had been holding her breath the whole time Dante was gone. Now she was breathing again and even though they had been apart for months their hearts still beat as one.


	17. Forgive and Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante is feeling insecure after Faith threatened to leave. Vergil gives Faith some relationship advice

Chapter 17: Forgive and Forget

Dante couldn’t keep his eyes off of Faith, but apparently she didn’t have the same feelings for him. For days she’d barely looked at him or said a word to him. Then at bedtime they slept together and only slept. Dante would wake up first to feel Faith’s warmth and softness against him, but once she was awake Faith sprang out of bed to start her day. She used to just lie there with Dante and they would chat about the things they were going to do together. Dante’s favorite morning activity, of course, was their playful lovemaking but now forget lovemaking, he was lucky if she wanted to kiss him. 

Dante thought he had been through Hell already. Being near Faith and not being with Faith, this was Dante’s personal Hell. He had killed something in their relationship when he left. Now Dante had no idea how to fix it. His devil was upset as well. Demons who deigned themselves to take mates had to be near their mate. They were pretty needy about it. Once a demon did choose a mate, or mates in some cases, they always wanted their mate like right in their personal bubble, the closer the better. That meant their mate was always safe and it should go without saying that demons were possessive of their mates. Anyone who dared to touch a demon’s mate had to die, quickly. When Dante had heard from Alastor and Cerberus about the attack on Faith outside the club, he had been two steps from a trigger. Faith was his! How dare someone threaten her! How dare someone touch her! 

He would reward Alastor and Cerberus for their service if they weren’t a part of his irritation at the moment. Faith had summoned the two of them to go on an outing with her and had yet to invite Dante. She was laughing with Alastor and Cerberus hung on her every word. It had not escaped Dante’s notice that Faith had wanted to take the two of them with her when she packed to leave. Had Alastor stolen Faith’s love from him? For that matter had Faith unpacked that bag? Had she added more of her things to it so all she had to do was grab it and go? Would she just decide to flee with Alastor into the night?

Dante growled at the thought. It was a low sound that Faith wouldn’t hear. Alastor and Cerberus on the other hand heard it and reacted. Cerberus lowered his head and looked at the floor submissively. Alastor hid behind Faith, trembling.

“What’s wrong?” she asked Cerberus giving him a pat. “Alastor, you too?” Faith turned around and touched Alastor’s face in a maternal gesture, even though the spirit of the devil arm was much older than her.

“Uhh,” Alastor said eyeing Dante warily. He backed away from Faith’s touch knowing Dante was at his limit.

“The master is angry,” Cerberus whispered.

“Dante what did you do? They are terrified!” Faith yelled. Dante didn’t answer. He got up and climbed the stairs to their bedroom, slamming the door behind him. 

“What is wrong with him?” Faith mutters and climbs the stairs after him. On second thought she didn’t want to agitate whatever bug crawled up Dante’s butt. So she decided to go talk to Vergil instead. Faith knocks on his door.

“Enter,” Vergil replied imperiously. Faith gritted her teeth over his tone and turned the doorknob. He was sitting in a chair by the window. Vergil eyed Faith warily. He couldn’t believe his moron of a brother had chosen a celestial being to be his bride, especially one of the warrior class. If Faith wanted to she could seriously injure Dante beyond his healing abilities. They would both have to tread carefully with her.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Faith said.

“Like what?”

“Like you expect me to attack,” she said with exasperation. “I was going to take a walk to the park with Alastor and Cerberus. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come along. A little fresh air might be good for your recovery.”

Vergil sighed. Faith was right she hadn’t given him any reason to mistrust her and it might be good to get outside but he just wasn’t ready. “Thank you for the offer but, not today,” he replied more to the floor than Faith.

“Okay, well I was going to the market on my way home. Is there anything in particular you would like for dinner?” she asked.

Vergil almost gave her a no off the top his head but Dante’s woman really was trying to make him feel at home. Admittedly the times he had sat down with Faith and had a conversation she was very easy to talk to. Vergil found it strange that they had some of the same interests and read many of the same books. How had a woman like her ended up with Dante?

“I think, I would like steak,” Vergil said reluctantly.

Faith brightened, “Steak, I can do that. Anything else?”

“Something sweet?” he added sheepishly.

Faith laughed, “No problem, I’ll be back soon.” She turned to leave. “Oh, by the way, watch out for Dante. He’s in a pissy mood.” Faith left his room and ran right into Dante. He looked into her eyes and said nothing. “Excuse me,” she said to him and left the shop with her companions.

Dante continued to Vergil’s room. His brother was still seated where Faith had left him. Vergil looked up at him. “Little brother,” he said casually.

Dante looked like a big dark rain cloud. “Why was Faith in here?” He asked.

“What?” Vergil asked in disbelief.

“Why was my mate in here alone with you?”, Dante gritted.

‘So this is what Faith meant,’ Vergil thought. “Dante, I’m not going to dignify that with a response. Take your relationship problems up with your woman, not me.” He turned to look out of the window ignoring his brother.

“She’s beautiful, intelligent, and sophisticated,” Dante said.

“Yes, and?” 

“Faith’s more of a match for you.”

Vergil rolled his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous. I have no designs on your mate.”

“Maybe not,” Dante said. “Does she have designs on you?”

Vergil stood. “Oh for the love of… What is wrong with you?” he paused. “The two of you haven’t been together yet have you? Faith is still angry with you.”

Dante wrapped his arms around himself. He knew he was being stupid, but the thought of Faith leaving him was tearing him apart. Dante turned his back and left Vergil standing there. He grabbed his coat and gear, got on his bike and fled Devil May Cry.

Vergil sighed watching Dante leave from the window. “You still don’t know how to deal with the demonic side of your emotions, little brother and your woman doesn’t know  
enough to be able to help,” he muttered. It looked like it was time for Vergil to do his good deed for the year.

When Faith returned home Vergil had ventured from his room and was sitting on the sofa reading. He looked up when she came in. Vergil stood, took some of Faith’s bags to the kitchen, and began helping to put away the groceries.

“Thank you,” Faith said. “Where’s Dante?” she asked.

“Not sure,” Vergil said.

Faith stood still. A cold chill ran down her spine and she clenched her fists. “So he just took off. Again,” she said emphasizing the last word. Faith began pulling items out to prepare dinner. She went to the counter turning her back to Vergil. “Should I cook something for him or will he be back by next month?” Faith asked bitterly.

Vergil shook his head. “You need to forgive him. Dante left this time because of you.”

Faith spun to face him. “What? What did I do?”

“Exactly what you’re doing now! Holding on to that anger and resentment that you have for him leaving. Dante needs you.” Faith began to protest. Vergil halted her with a question. “How much do you know about demonic mating and psychology?”

“Enough to fill a fourth of a post-it note.” She said.

Vergil made an amused huff. “When demons decide to mate. That mate becomes the center of their world. Securing their mate’s well-being is a demon’s top priority. Demons nest. They use any means fair or foul to make sure that mate is safe. The safest place is as close possible. Does Dante make a habit of staying in your personal space or keeping you in his?”

“Yes.”

“He’s trying to ensure that he can always be between you and anything that may harm you. Dante and I would be classified at the highest rank of demon kin. Meaning he and I are essentially royalty. Dante’s instincts have led him to gift you with loyal bodyguards who will protect you in his stead.”

“Alastor and Cerberus,” Faith said with understanding.

“Exactly,” Vergil confirmed. “Look, Dante will lay the world at your feet. All he wants in exchange is for you to be his. His bad mood came from you rejecting him. Dante feels as though he has lost your favor. If he thinks he could lose you to another he could become self-destructive. Just reach out to him. You do still love him, don’t you?”

“Stupid question. Yes. How do I fix things?”

Vergil shrugged, “Sex is usually the preferred method.” Faith raised an eyebrow. “Well, you asked. Demons bond with their mate through sex it’s as simple as that.”

The front door opened and Dante came in looking haggard. He saw Faith and Vergil in the kitchen together. He closed his eyes sadly and started dragging himself upstairs.

Vergil groaned. “I’ll help you prepare it but, if you don’t mind I’ll have my dinner upstairs. I have no desire to see my brother looking like a kicked puppy for the whole meal. Remember what I told you. He needs to know you still care.”

Faith nodded and she and Vergil finished making dinner rather quickly. When Dante emerged from upstairs his older brother took his food and retreated. Dante and Faith ate together in the kitchen in silence and Dante kind of picked at his dinner. Once they were done eating Dante went and plopped on the sofa in front of the television. Faith went upstairs to shower. When she came back Dante was still in the same place.

Faith had decided to go with her best Dante bait. A barely there, clingy silk nightgown that showed ample amounts of cleavage and leg and she’d paired it with a wrap that was open and it was all in red, of course. She left her hair unbound and finished up with the perfume Dante liked. He looked at her and half choked. Faith sat down at the end of the couch farthest from Dante and pulled her knees up under her looking like the picture of innocence.

“What are you watching?” Faith asked casually.

“Huh?” Dante questioned.

“The TV. What are you watching?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh,” Faith nonchalantly twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. “Do you mind if I sit with you?”

“No,” Dante said trying to ignore the growing tent in his jeans. He turned back to face the TV. Dante begins idly flipping channels not seeing the screen at all.

After a few minutes of that the sofa squeaks as Faith literally crawls to him to try and take the remote away.

“What are you doing?” Dante asks holding the remote out of her reach. He looks into Faith’s eyes and his sweetheart smirks mischievously. She takes his face in her hands and plants a heated kiss on his lips. Faith pulls away tugging on Dante’s lower lip with her teeth. She hears the remote clatter to the floor.

“I’m sorry,” Faith said. “I was being stubborn and holding a grudge. I didn’t mean to make you feel like I don’t love you because I really, really do. I’m sorry,” she said again.

Dante pulls her into his lap. “Less apologizing, more kissing,” he growls.

“Yes, sir,” Faith giggles. Dante pushes her wrap off and drapes it over the arm of the sofa. Faith straddles his lap and begins unbuttoning Dante’s shirt. He rids himself of it quickly. The couple maneuvers until they get Dante’s jeans unzipped and he slides into Faith in one smooth motion. They moan simultaneously finally feeling complete.

“Let’s never go so long without being together again.” Dante grunts between thrusts.

Faith pants in agreement digging her nails into Dante’s shoulders. It’s all she can manage right then, even though her mind is screaming harder, faster, more, more, more. Faith cries out Dante’s name finally making her voice work. He grips her hips tighter pushing up at just the right angle to make Faith see stars. Her nails break skin making Dante snarl. The slight pain only heightens his pleasure.

Dante changes their position, lying Faith back on the sofa and raising her ankles to his shoulder. She's even tighter around him then, the heat driving him insane. Faith screams and thrashes, the new position sending Dante even deeper into her.

“OH! MY! GOD! DANTE!” she cries. Faith’s climax breaks over her and with a moan her back arches and she goes limp. Dante continues thrusting into Faith seeking his own release and dragging a second orgasm from his woman before finally spilling inside her.  
Dante pushes Faith’s sweat drenched hair from her face and kisses her deeply, before lifting her in his arms and taking her to bed.

But instead of immediately going to sleep with his fiancé, Dante goes to his brother for the second time that evening. He doesn’t bother knocking. Vergil doesn’t bother looking up from yet another book.

“You made up with Faith, I see,” Vergil said.

“Yeah, I came to apologize for being an insecure idiot.” Dante said.

“Ah, you mean as opposed to being a regular idiot any other time.”

“Oh boy, look like I was trying to say I’m sorry. You talked to her didn’t you?”

“She needed to know those things and I did it for selfish reasons only I assure you.” Vergil said dismissively.

“Really,” Dante said incredulously.

“Yes, you looked pathetic moping around the way you were. It was getting on my nerves.”

“Whatever you say, bro. Good night.” Dante turned. “Thanks, Verge.” He left to go join Faith in slumber.

“What are big brothers for?” Vergil said once Dante was out of earshot. Then he turned off his bedside lamp to go to sleep himself. “I hope I never end up mated.” Vergil muttered before falling asleep.

Meanwhile out in the dark. Someone watched, biding their time. Soon they would make their move and the wayward celestial would be brought to justice. 

“I’ve located General Light. She’s shacked up with the sons of Sparda at a service shop called Devil May Cry.” Spirit said.

“Well done, Spirit. Remain on standby until we can assemble an extraction team,” the Judge said.

“Understood,” Spirit replied and broke connection. “Sleep tight, Faith. I’ll see you soon, big sister.”


	18. Big Brother, Little Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil and Faith have some sibling bonding time, sort of.

Big Brother, Little Sister  
A few days after making up with Dante, Faith awoke roused from sleep by the smell of coffee and bacon. She was alone in bed and thought it strange that Dante was awake before her but decided not to read too much into it. Faith got out of bed, washed up, and decided to go find out what Vergil was making for breakfast. As Faith entered the hall the door to Vergil’s room opened and Vergil himself exited into the hallway. Faith and Vergil looked at each other and down the hall, put two and two together and then decided it would be safer to go back to bed.

“Hey.” Dante called as he climbed the stairs. You’re both up. Good. Come on down to breakfast.” Dante went back downstairs presumably to the kitchen.  
“He’s cooking.” Faith said in disbelief.

“I’ll assume you’ve never seen this sort of behavior from him before.” Vergil stated.

“Never. I’m afraid.”

“I as well.”

“Hurry up, before the food gets cold,” Dante called.

“Is it too late to run?” Vergil asked.

“Yes, he already saw us,” Faith replied.

The two reluctantly go down to the kitchen and sit at the table. Dante sits plates of eggs and bacon in front of his fiancé and brother then stacks of pancakes. The food looks wonderful but, looks can be deceiving.

“Ladies first,” Vergil prompted.

“What?” Faith whispered.

“You eat first.”

“The honorable thing would be for you to eat first,” Faith goaded. “We’ll flip a coin.” She produced one from her pocket and flipped it. Vergil caught it in midair.

“What kind of imbecile do you take me for?”, he hissed. “Dante has cheated every coin toss he’s ever been in using a two headed coin. I’ll assume it now in your possession.

Faith laughed ruefully.

“I thought as much,” Vergil muttered.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Dante asked.

“Just letting it cool a minute, Honey,” Faith replied. “Fine, you win. I’ll eat first but if something happens…”

“I will compose an epic poem, the likes of which have not been seen since The Odyssey, to honor your bravery.”

Faith nodded resolutely and cut a portion from the pancake with her fork. She added more syrup as a precautionary measure and placed the food in her mouth. 

“Holy crap! These pancakes are delicious!” Faith raved.

“You’re joking.” Vergil returned.

“Try them,” Faith recommended while sampling the rest of her food. “Dante, baby the food is off glass. You have been holding out on me.”

“I’m honestly impressed,” Vergil said. “What brought this about?”

“Well,” Dante started. He reached over to caress Faith’s cheek. “We’ve been talking about having kids so, I thought I should be able to cook for my family without poisoning anyone.”

“Children?” Vergil asked incredulously. “You?” He thought for a minute. “Actually, I would like to see this. Stranger things have happened. Uhh, good luck,” Vergil chuckled.

“You just wait,” Faith decreed. “Dante is going to be an excellent daddy.” She kissed her beloved’s cheek. “You’ll see.”

“Whatever, you say Pixie. We will see.” Vergil mused.

Dante was pleased to see his brother and fiancé getting along. “I’ve been meaning to ask about the nickname seriously, Pixie? Where did that come from?”

“Ha, your mate is an evil little sprite. That’s where it came from.” Vergil offered.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tired of Vergil’s agoraphobic tendencies Faith had devised a plan to get him out into the sun.

“Vergil,” she crooned sweetly. “I got a delivery. It’s big and heavy will bring it in for me. Pretty please. It’s just outside the door. You won’t have to go far.”

That should have been Vergil’s first clue that something was wrong. Though not as strong as himself or Dante, Faith really shouldn’t have had any trouble lifting a simple shipping box. By the time he heard the door close, Vergil realized what Faith had done. He tried the door anyway even though he knew it wouldn’t budge.”

Vergil heaved a sigh and teleported back inside. At least he would have been back inside if he had inexplicably ended up in the back ally. Vergil tried again. He ended up back at the front door. He tried once more and was on the roof.

“You can do that all day,” Faith called. “You won’t get back in. I sealed you out with magic. Only someone with a key can get in right now and you left yours in here. Sucks to be you. Maybe your pasty butt will get a tan while you’re out there.”

“How the hell did you learn an advanced spell like that?” Vergil seethed.

Faith laughed. “You seriously believed I’m a beginner,” She laughed again. “Like you and Dante I was born with powers. I’ve got royal witch blood in my veins. Even without celestial skills. I’m adept at magic. Really I was playing around at first. Looks like I’ve still got it,”

“You imp.” Vergil yelled. “That pretty face of yours hides the temperament of a petulant child. Puck, that’s who you remind me of.”

“Puck, Puck?” Faith mused. “Fine by me. I shall be your Robin Goodfellow,” she intoned with a dramatic British accent. “That precocious, pixie punk. My goal in life is to bring sparkling glitter to your mundane little life Vergil.”

“Let me in, now!”

“Who do you think you’re scaring?”

“You should be afraid, Pixie. When I get my hands on you…”

“You’ll do nothing. Do you know why?” Faith singsonged.

“Oh I have to hear your little theory,” Vergil deadpanned.

“You’ll do nothing because you like me. I’m clever. We understand each other in a way that I can’t explain. We complement each other, Vergil. You know it’s true.” Faith paused for added drama. “I’m the irritating, intelligent, and adorable little sister you’ve always wanted.”

Vergil punched the door. “I have never in my life wanted a sister. I barely wanted a brother,” he muttered.

“Lie to yourself all you want. You’re a doting big brother whether you want to admit it or not. Well I’ve got some cookie dough in the freezer I’m going to whip up. See you in a while.”

Vergil heard Faith’s footsteps retreating. “Don’t you dare walk away from this door, Faith. Faith! And those better not be chocolate chip cookies either. Faith!”

Vergil had fumed and walked around for a while. Faith had stolen his key from him but not his wallet so Vergil got coffee and pastries and had actually enjoyed a quiet day out. It had been good for him, at least until Dante had gotten back a few hours later and Vergil had to explain how he ended up locked out of the shop. They entered to find Faith curled up on the sofa with a book in her hand and a cookie between her teeth. She smiled at them. 

“Hey, I saved you guys some,” Faith said extending the plate of cookies to the twins. “Chocolate chip, your favorite.”

Vergil took one while Dante laughed.

“Evil pixie,” Vergil muttered around his treat.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“So that’s what happened,” Dante laughed. “She got you good.”

“Yeah I did.” Faith quipped and began clearing the dishes from the table.

“Yes, yes. Have your laugh now, Pixie. One day I’ll have my revenge. In the meantime, Dante and I have a job to prepare for.”

So Dante and Vergil set off on their mission. But it would be a while before Vergil got his revenge, because later that night he and Dante returned to an office in shambles. Faith was nowhere to be found.


	19. Another Tragic Sibling Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dante and Vergil are out, Faith's sister pays her a visit.

Another Tragic Sibling Reunion 

Vergil turns his back on the pair. Dante and Faith were kissing passionately and seemed to be two steps away from sprinting upstairs to make love, even though that was what they had just finished doing. 

“Honestly, Dante. It’s not like you’ll never see her again. The sooner we leave the sooner you can get back to your woman.” Vergil groans.

Dante sighs against Faith’s lips squeezing her bottom. “One day, bro, you’ll meet your mate and understand why this is so difficult for me.”

“I beg you not to curse me that way lest it actually happens. The horror of ending up with someone like Pixie.”

Faith puts her hands on her hips. “Listen up Booboo you’d be lucky to have someone like me. ‘Cause I’m awesome. Unfortunately for you I’m a mold breaker so, there’s no one else like me.”

“Thank the stars,” Vergil mutters. “Can we go now?”

“Fine,” Dante groans. “See you soon Babe,” he whispers placing another kiss on Faith’s full petal soft lips. 

“Come back safe,” Faith crooned. “You too,” she shoots at Vergil.

“You worry about me?” he asks with eyebrows raised.

“You’re my big brother right? Why wouldn’t I worry about you? Oh, I get it you need reassurance of my affections. Come on Vergey. Hugs!” Faith sings opening her arms to her future brother-in-law.

“Please don’t.” Vergil growls.

“Nope, too late.” Faith wraps her arms around Vergil and gives him a warm hug while Dante snickers at his brother’s discomfort.

“Can we go NOW?” Vergil pleads.

Dante laughs in earnest then. “All right. Love you Babe,” he says to Faith as they exit.

“Take care, Pixie.” Vergil says softly.

Faith settles on the sofa for a while to watch television. It doesn’t take long before she’s bored senseless. “Alastor, Cerberus!”, she calls.

There is a flickering of the lights and a drop in the temperature that normally alerts Faith to the presence of the two weapons.

“Yo! Boss Lady!” Alastor whoops.

“You summoned, Mistress?” Cerberus asks more formally.

“I didn’t need anything really. Just wanted to hang out. Wanna take a walk?” Faith inquires.

“Why didn’t you go with Boss Man and the clone?” Alastor asks her.

She shrugs “Vergil is just starting to get back into the swing of things. I think he and Dante need a little more bonding time without me tagging along.”

The two are accepting of her wishes and do decide to accompany her on an outing. They stroll around the park and Faith buys Cerberus a hot dog while she and Alastor both have ice cream. After the trio decided to head back to Devil May Cry, Faith stopped dead in her tracks a block away from home. Cerberus growls as his fur stands on end. As the situation stood Faith could feel a chill down her spine that was not coming from her canine friend.

“Someone’s out there,” Alastor seethed.

“Yeah, they’ve been watching us for days. Reason number two I’m not Dante and Vergil.” Faith stated.

“You knew?” The lightning demon spat with disbelief.

“I’m pretty sure this is about me. I didn’t want to drag the brothers into it.”

“The Boss would do anything to protect you. You should have told him.”

“I can’t let him be hurt because of me.”

The nagging sensation dissipates and after a while the trio stands down.

“Let’s head home,” Faith decided. Whatever was coming her way she would face it head on, on her home turf. Upon arriving at Devil May Cry, Faith leaned casually against Dante’s desk. She left both doors open waiting for her stalker to make their appearance, as if Faith didn’t already know who to expect. She had her sword drawn, just in case.

A breeze stirred the air and a female figure clad in lightweight armor stood in the doorway.

“Glad you finally decided to show up, little sister,” Faith said. “The stalker act was creepy. How have you been, Hope?” Faith looks at her sister, noting their differences and similarities. Being Fraternal twins they don’t have a lot of similar features. They have the same caramel colored skin, but where Faith is curvaceous, Hope is slimmer. Faith’s eyes are a warm chocolate brown and Hope’s eyes as grey as storm clouds. 

“Peachy, Sis.” Hope replies. “How about you?”

“Good.” Faith paused. “You’ve lost some weight.”

“You haven’t.”

“Bitch, see if I ever compliment you again.” Faith returned with a wave of her hand.

Her sister laughed darkly. “What, you think I should be complimenting on your choice of lover. I knew you were going to fall for that thing.”

“Dante is not a thing! I dare you to say something else about him I don’t like.”

“Damn it Faith, have you forgotten a demon killed our mother!”

“No, it was banishing a demon that killed our mother,” Faith corrected. “If you want to blame someone blame the witch who summoned it. What you’re doing is like hating the bullet instead of the person who fired the gun.”

“What do I have to do to get it through your head.” Hope cast a spell that showed the twins fighting. They were outnumbered and the situation looked tense. There was a burst of energy and Dante was in his devil form. “Look at him, Faith. That is what your ‘beloved’ really looks like. You curl up next to him at night and this is what he really is. You still want to be with him.”

“I know what he looks like. I’ve seen him first hand. I love Dante. There is nothing about him that I don’t find beautiful.” Faith declared.

The image of Dante disappeared and Hope gawked at her sister. “You already saw him this way and you still want to be with him. That monster!”

“Stop calling him that! He’s more compassionate that most of the fully human men I’ve ever met! Hope, I love Dante. I’m leaving the Celestial Corps to resume my life on Earth. Dante asked me to marry him and I accepted. I was hoping you’d be happy for me. I guess I was wrong.” Faith said sadly.

Hope’s anger and despair were palpable. She was trembling. “I can’t believe this,” Hope seethed. Suddenly her posture changed. “This can’t be real. He’s controlling your mind. You’ve been possessed. That’s the only explanation. I’ll take you home now and Epiphany can heal you.”

“I don’t need to be healed and I don’t want to go ‘home’. Face it Hope, the celestial plane is not our home and we are expendable to everyone there except Epiphany and Charity.”

Hope drew her katana. “The spell has to be stronger than I thought. I’ll knock you out if I have to.”

The temperature in the room dropped and the lights flickered. Alastor and Cerberus appeared. They placed themselves directly between Faith and her sister. Cerberus growled baring his razor sharp fangs. “You will take our mistress nowhere.”

“Yeah,” Alastor agreed. “You have to go through us if you want her.”

“You two stay out this. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“No can do, Boss Lady,” Alastor returned over his shoulder. “The boss would skin us alive if we let somebody snatch you without a fight. Besides, we don’t want you to go,” he added softly.

“How touching,” Hope said sarcastically. “You two her bodyguards or something? Pathetic.” She raised her hand and a ball of lightning formed. Hope launched it at Alastor.

Alastor took the blast and just stared at Faith’s twin. “Was that supposed to do something to me? Here let me show you what lightning is really supposed to look like!” he let loose a round of bolts that had Hope scrambling to get out of the way.

“Damn you!” Hope screeched. A ball of ice hit her in the back. Hope turned as launched a lightning blast at Cerberus. “Sit dog!”

Faith moved into place to try and subdue Hope, but her sister had anticipated such a move. Hope switched to spell casting. She wasn’t as adept at casting as Faith but she made sure to remember certain useful spells. Hope launched one of those spells at Alastor and he fell to the floor once again in sword form. She quickly dispatched Cerberus the same way. 

Faith moved to the fallen weapons but her sister blocked her path.

“Your little pets can’t interfere now.” Hope smirked. “Let’s settle this one on one.”

“Fine,” Faith said raising her sword. “Let’s go.”

The attacked furiously. Anyone who saw them would think they were mortal enemies instead of two sisters who love each other deeply. It hurt Faith’s heart to have to do it but, Hope wouldn’t listen to reason.

Hope was beginning to remember why she didn’t face her sister in battle when she could avoid it. Faith was the better fighter. Whether it was with a sword, a gun, or magic, Faith was a formidable foe and she was giving Hope no quarter. Hope blocked each attack she could but the strain was getting to her. Hope’s arms were growing numb and her movements were getting sluggish. She realized she had to retreat and regroup. Hope made a dash for the door and Faith followed her outside.

“Running Hope, didn’t I teach you to never start a fight you can’t win?”

“Who’s running? I just needed you in the right position.” Hope replied.

A magic bolt hit the ground behind Faith’s feet. She whipped around to see a pair of Hope’s celestial soldiers on the roof of the shop. Faith realized too late she had walked into a trap. More bolts followed as more soldiers reveled themselves on surrounding rooftops. There was nowhere for Faith to run but she tried anyway. She kept dodging trying to make her way back to the shop, until a final bolt hit Faith in the back dead center. She gasped as her energy started to leave her. Faith turned to see that the bolt that hit her was fired by Hope. Her hand still smoldering she looked at her older sister with what seemed to be regret. Faith fell to her knees as her powers were drained. It would only be temporary, but that didn’t lessen the pain any. Not the physical pain and certainly not the emotional pain.

“Don’t worry Faith,” Hope said comfortingly. “You’ll be better soon. Just stop fighting and sleep.” Hope’s soldiers descended from the rooftops. They dropped special nets on Faith that would contain her and keep her powers sealed. She drifted off into unconsciousness. Hope opened a portal to the Celestial realm. As her platoon carried Faith through the gateway, Hope looked back at the shop’s glowing sign. “Devil May Cry, what a ridiculous name for a shop. Like a demon would ever shed tears.”


	20. Casting Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope regrets her actions, but not in time.

Casting Stones

When Dante and Vergil returned to Devil May Cry, the doors were wide open. It didn’t take a genius to figure out there was something wrong. Upon entering the office, they saw the room was a mess. The floor was scorched in some places. There was broken glass and overturned furniture. 

“Faith,” Dante called out for his fiancé. She didn’t answer. “Babe!” he called again.

“Dante,” Vergil called. “There,” he pointed.

It was then that he noticed Alastor and Cerberus on the floor in their weapon forms. Dante walked over to them quickly and awakens them with a touch. Alastor groans as Cerberus shakes himself.

“Alastor, what happened?” Dante demanded.

“We went out for a walk with Boss Lady and someone followed us home. She told us to stay out of the way while they talked.”

Dante let out a breath, “she knew the person following you?”

“It was her sister,” Cerberus confirmed. “The woman was not happy with the mistress for her decision to stay with you. The sister wanted to take the mistress by force. That was when we tried to intervene.”

“Yeah, but Little Sister didn’t fight fair. She trapped us in our other forms, so we couldn’t help Boss Lady. They kept fighting and we couldn’t do anything,” Alastor said angrily.

Cerberus lowered his head. “We failed you, Master.”

“No you didn’t.” Dante reassured them. “We’ll find Faith and have her back in no time.”

Dante wanted to comfort Alastor and Cerberus but finding Faith proved to be easier said than done. He and Vergil canvassed the city looking for any trace of Faith but it was if she vanished into thin air, which happened to be case in truth. Dante ended up going to Trish and Lady and not even they could uncover any leads.

“She wasn’t captured by demons so the grapevine is pretty hush hush,” Lady said.

“Yeah,” Trish nodded. “Celestials are more discreet about their dealings. Not only that but they police their own. I mean think about it. would the source of all that’s good in the world want the general populace to know there was a problem in the land of love and light? No way. They would put the offender down by themselves on the low and none would be the wiser.”

“So,” Dante said. “Let’s say one of the Celestial realm’s best generals decides to flee to Earth and marry a half demon.”

The room was still no one wanted to admit that Faith may have already been executed for something that the higher powers would no doubt find distasteful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith was in her cell, on her knees, chained to the floor. The choker she wore around her neck sealed away her powers. It was made of the same material as the net that had trapped her. The chains that tethered her to the floor were a nuisance. Why were those even necessary when she wore the choker. Even if Faith could touch the choker she couldn’t remove it without it draining her powers. The chains were degrading. Then just because she couldn’t use her hands Faith got an itch on her nose. Faith growled in frustration. How long would they keep her here? 

The room was as white and fluffy as a cloud and completely silent. The kneeling the silence, those things were all done most likely because the higher ups thought she should be repenting her sins. Since when was love a sin? As celestials one of their main teachings was love one another. Thinking of Dante made her eyes burn. She wanted to cry not in sadness but in pure unvented rage. Because of her dumbass sister she was basically sitting chained to the floor of a cloud, wearing a marshmallow and on death row. Death row. Faith finally snapped. 

“I refuse to die here!! Do you hear me?!!” she screamed until her throat was raw and tried to figure how things had gone so bad.

\---flashback to when Hope had dragged her (literally) before the council---

 

“General Light, how dare you appear before us like this!” The words had come from Integrity, one of the Metatron, the voices of The Almighty. His form was that of older male with flowing robes and a snow white beard. They stood in a great room that was filled with Celestials of various ranks. Faith could even see the members of her platoon. Some of them were still proud of their general and looked as though if given a chance they would jump in free her. There were others who looked smug, the ones who even though they could not dispute Faith’s skill, were resentful of being led by a mortal. Faith signaled her loyal soldiers to be still. If she was going to fall she would do so alone. Faith would ask no one to give up their life for her.

“Forgive me, the waters of Lake Minnetonka were not available so I could purify myself,” Faith quipped in a monotone. Hope yanked on the net wrapped around her.

Epiphany and Charity were present and the only two who laughed.

“What?!” Integrity boomed.

“It’s mortal humor,” Epiphany clarified. “You wouldn’t understand.”

Faith had little tolerance for Integrity. He always seemed as though he coveted The Almighty’s position. It there was one thing Faith could not stand it was a celestial with a God complex.

“How dare you mock me,” Integrity seethed.

“I mock no one but myself,” Faith said once again struggling in the net. It was a waste of time but she had to try anyway. “Myself and my idiot sibling, I mean. I’ll mock her all day.”

“Shut up,” Hope whispered urgently.

“Dumbass,” Faith whispered back. 

“Enough,” Integrity yelled. “I will hold off on my judgement of Spirit. You, Light, though you are you are a skilled fighter for the cause of good, have no respect for authority. You have no discipline and your actions are often ruled by your emotions and mortal needs. Your sister has informed us of your intent to marry the younger of the sons of Sparda. You were to simply judge his status as a threat to humanity. You were told not to let feelings cloud your judgment.”

“You want my report on Dante, here it is. He is no threat to humanity. He protects the human race even when it could mean giving up own life. Though he was born with demonic blood, that blood flows through a human heart. A heart that knows sadness, loss, forgiveness, loyalty, trust, and most of all love. He gives all of himself in everything he does. He kills demons who prey on the innocent and yes he does it for money but, only because he needs it to survive. Dante is more human than a lot of the celestials I know. He deserves to live his life just as it is now. So forgive me for wanting to be a part of that life.” Faith panted.

Epiphany spoke up, “That is the report I asked for. Light, has fulfilled her assignment. I request that she be returned to the mortal world as a reserve commander until she is needed in a more active role.”

“I agree,” Charity added. Spirit please release Light and…”

“Not so fast,” Integrity cut in. “Do you really think you can spare your Golden One punishment with a late report and disregard the fact that she abandoned her command and duties to the Celestial World. Epiphany, Charity you should know better. The two of you coddle her just because you were born of human souls. You feel kinship with her and her counterpart.” Integrity looks at Faith with complete derision. “Such gross disobedience cannot go unpunished.” Faith’s blood ran cold as he continued. “I decree in the name of the Almighty the being known as Faith Angelicus be put to death on the charge of treason against the Celestial world. Her soul will be obliterated never to rejoin the sea of souls and be reincarnated.”

A cry went through the room the loudest coming from Faith, Hope, Charity, and Epiphany. 

“How dare you?!” Epiphany raged. “You can’t do this! Think of the souls that are connected to hers. They will be affected by her loss as well.”

“Don’t tell me what we have to think of. We have to think of the future. Do you know what kind of offspring your charge would spawn with the half demon? The spawn of a Cambion and Nephilim, they could rise up and destroy the very fabric of existence,” Integrity surmised. “Let’s stop this one now while we can so we need only to dispose of the current threat out in our western boundary or did you forget about Hellion of the West. He wants to destroy the barriers between dimensions and free himself from purgatory.” 

“Faith is nothing like that monster in the west!” Charity defended. 

“Let’s end the threat before she becomes that way. Take her to meditation chamber so she may have time to repent before she is ended lest her consciousness be lost forever to the realm of the damned.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Hope was devastated. It was all her fault. Integrity had sentenced Faith to die and it was all her fault. Her only family, was about to die and why? Had Hope been jealous of what her sister had gained for herself. She had watched Faith for days and every time Hope had had seen her Faith had been smiling, at Dante. He looked at Faith like she put the sun, moon, and stars in the sky and Faith had looked at Dante the same way. 

Faith’s interaction with Vergil had been different. She treated the older twin the same way she treated Hope, full of good natured teasing and groan inducing jokes. It had made Hope’s stomach twist loneliness. Her sister had gone out and made a new family for herself and left Hope behind. It had hurt but, the pain she felt now at the thought of losing Faith was unbearable.

Hope stumbled blindly to the antechamber of the meeting hall of Celestial City, where Epiphany, was crying inconsolably over the fate of her charge. Faith was kind, loyal, intelligent. She was the epitome of what a celestial general should be. She deserved to live a long happy life and grow old surrounded by children and grandchildren who would love and remember her. Faith didn’t just deserve to be erased from existence and forgotten. Hope stopped and listened to the two commanding celestials, hiding out of sight so they don’t know she eavesdropped.

“They are going to execute Faith like a common fallen one,” Epiphany sobbed. “That should be a sentence for one like Hellion of the West, not my precious Faith.”

“We will appeal to the Almighty. Integrity can’t lay down a sentence like that with the guidance of the Creator.” Charity consoled. “Or maybe can send her on a mission of trial. If Faith goes out and defeats Hellion of the West, it will prove her loyalty to the Celestial Army and the Almighty. Hellion is amassing his army as we speak. If Faith succeeds they will give her back her freedom and any request she wants. Hope can go with her. She can choose a small team and they could face Hellion together.”

That was all Hope needed to hear there was a chance to save her sister. All they had to do was defeat the Celestial World’s public enemy number one and Faith would be in the clear. All she had to do was assemble a team on Faith’s behalf and unfortunately Hope knew exactly who she needed. Hope rushed to the nearest portal because running off halfcocked was her specialty. If she had stayed longer Hope would have heard Epiphany’s warning.

“No,” she said emphatically. “The sisters can never go near Hellion. He is too strong, too twisted. If they ever learn of his part in the destruction of their lives, they will never recover from it. That is why Hope and especially, Faith need to stay far from him. Besides that, Hellion would need the life force of a Nephilim to break his bonds. Sending the twins after him would end the Celestial World.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante and Vergil are Nephilim in the reboot which mean the child of an angel and a demon but the same word is also used to categorize a child born from an angel and a human. This is the only thing my story has in common with the reboot.


	21. Crisis of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante and Vergil meet Hope and set out to rescue Faith.

Crisis of Faith 

Dante and the others had been searching for Faith for a whole day and hadn’t turned up any leads. They visited any place they could think of that would garner information about the locations where celestials may gather. They found nothing and to say that Dante was uneasy was a serious understatement.

“Stop pacing, it’s not solving anything,” Vergil stated coolly.

“Easy for you to say,” Dante returned. “I can’t just stand around here doing nothing. I’m going out.” Before Dante could open the doors of the office they burst open nearly falling off the hinges. In walked a woman Dante could identify instantly. She was a slimmer grey- eyed version of Faith with short hair.

“Heh,” Dante walked to his desk and leaned against it casually. “You in too big a hurry to just knock?” 

“I’m...” the woman began.

“Yeah I know who you are. Usually a guy meets his future in-laws over dinner or something.” Dante scratched his chin.

“Hope,” she continued with a sneer. 

Vergil raised an eyebrow. Dante gestured to Hope. “She’s Faith’s younger twin,” he explained.

“The pixie has her own idiot sibling,” Vergil muttered. “She has my condolences.”

“Humph,” Hope said derisively to the older brother. “My sister fucks you, too?”

Dante and Vergil both growled. “Don’t you ever, say something like that again!” Vergil seethed. “She is my brother’s mate. To us, that makes her just as much my sister as she is yours.”

“Faith is not your anything!” Hope stomped over to Dante. “Whatever hold you have on her, release my sister!”

“What are you talking about?” He asked in disbelief.

“You used magic to control her mind. You possessed her didn’t you?”

Dante turned to Vergil. “Why do people think we can do that?”

“I blame Hollywood.” Vergil smirked.

“You didn’t use any coercion to make her stay here?” Hope asked.

“Please,” Dante said with dismissive wave. “There isn’t a force in Hell, Heaven, or on Earth that can get Faith Angelicus to do something she doesn’t want to do!”

“She can’t love you! You’re not good enough for my sister!”

Dante laughed but it there was no humor in it. “I know that,” he said. “Faith is beauty, light, and grace. I don’t know why she loves me. Hell, even I think she can do better.” Dante sighs, “Faith looks at me and I don’t feel like the lazy fuck-up everybody else thinks I am and if she wants to be with me I’m not going to talk her out of it. Please, tell me where she is.”

Hope shakes her head. “I shouldn’t have come. I’ll make Faith see sense. I’ll save her on my own.” Hope turns to leave but before she can take a step Vergil is in front of her.”

“What do you mean ‘save her’?” Dante rasps, trapping Hope between himself and his brother. She turns to face him.

Hope gulps, “one of the Metatron has sentenced Faith to die to keep her from bearing your spawn.”

“Fuck!”, Dante exclaims grabbing his coat. “You didn’t think that information was important enough to share with the class?” He looks to Vergil.

“Don’t waste time asking stupid questions,” Vergil states. “Yes, I’m coming along. I’ve lost more than enough family. Wherever you and the pixie end up, I’ll be there,”

“I don’t need either of you,” Hope said indignantly.

“Stop your posturing,” Vergil growls. “If you didn’t need us you would not have come here.”

The celestial shakes with rage at having been called out on her bullshit. “I will never approve of Faith living with the two of you, but I will not see her die for it.” Hope exits Devil May Cry with Dante and Vergil in tow. She opens a portal and the brothers enter without hesitation. The trio arrive in a wooded area full of shimmering trees. As they journey ahead Hope relates the details around what happened when she and Faith made it back to their home base and the short trial and sentencing. 

“You know you’re about to enter Celestial City,” Hope tells Dante and Vergil. “The celestial army will most likely try to kill you on sight if they realize what you are. I won’t try to protect you. My loyalty is to Faith only.”

“Where was that loyalty when you dragged your sister back here against her will?” Vergil asks.

“Just watch your own asses because, I won’t,” Hope shoots back.

“Just so you know, with that attitude, you’re not invited to Thanksgiving dinner,” Dante quips.

***************************************************************

The loyal members of Faith’s squad were fuming while the opposed side of their team dragged their leader kicking and screaming to the dome-roofed arena. An arena where Faith was once a star of exhibition battles. Her grace, cunning, speed, strength, and beauty awed the crowd. These same celestials who once cheered her skills now gathered to watch Faith’s demise. Even though she was angry and afraid, Faith stood tall before her persecutor, right under a skylight. Faith looked every bit like the celestial guardian she was, as rays light cast a glow around her only serving to enhance Faith’s beauty, courage and grace. 

“This is an outrage!” someone yelled. “Faith is a general not a criminal.”

“Free Faith! Free Faith!”, others chanted.

“Silence all of you!”, Integrity booms. “The traitor you see before you, has lain with a demon with the sole purpose of conceiving its young,” he says pointing at Faith. “She is no better than the fallen one Hellion of the west, who at this moment is amassing an army of his half human spawn. The Nephilim are abominations and should be destroyed. This one General Light should burn preferably beside her Cambion lover.”

“The man General Light loves is the youngest son of our ally Sparda,” Epiphany pleas as she cuts through the crowd to stand beside Faith. “Sparda knew emotions like kindness, love, and decency. Surely a being such as him, would bestow those same beliefs to his children.”

“His children,” Integrity says smugly, “you mean the one who raised Temen-ni-gru? Yes, so noble and kind, that one.”

“You can’t judge the younger by the actions of his sibling,” Epiphany retorts. “Besides, what we are here arguing about is whether or Faith’s soul is worth saving. You want to destroy her immortal soul and give no chance for her to be reborn. What will that solve?   
A soul should never be destroyed without giving it a chance to fulfill its destiny. You lay down that sentence with no permission from the Almighty!”

“I am the voice of The Almighty!”

“You are only one voice of the Almighty!”

“May I speak for a moment?” Hope calls. She makes her way to the floor to stand on Faith’s other side.

“I think you’ve done enough,” Faith muttered.

Hope ignores her sister and addresses the gathered crowd. “I’ve met the man my sister claims to love. He is the product of the union between a human and a demon. Dante is brash, arrogant, and a slob. I don’t think he’s very smart either.”

“You don’t know him at all!” Faith yells.

“My point is,” Hope continues, “I don’t like him. I will probably never like him. But for all of the harsh things I could say about him, the one thing I have noticed is he does seem to have genuine feelings for my sister. So much so, that he risked his life to come here to save her.”

The skylight shatters and Dante drops to the floor in his demon form. The arena erupts into complete pandemonium. Faith looks to Epiphany.

“Go! Go!” Epiphany urges. “Get far away from here for now. I’ll appeal your case here just stay safe for the time being.”

Faith nods and Dante takes her into his arms. The couple escapes through the broken skylight and Hope follows.

“Dear Almighty, protect them,” Epiphany prays.


	22. Chasing Destruction

Chasing Destruction  
Vergil, Dante, Faith, and Hope fight their way out of Celestial City and into the surrounding forest. They keep going until they are exhausted and they are sure no one is following. The group stops finally to catch a breath in a copse of trees by a crystal clear lake. Hope kneels by the lake to drink. Vergil goes to do recon of the surrounding area.

Dante had de-triggered and was staring into Faith’s eyes like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and of course she was.

“You came for me,” Faith whispered to him.

“Always, Babe. You know that.” Dante kisses her sweetly and the two just hold each other for a while. It does not take long for Vergil to return nor does it take long for Hope to grow offended by Dante and Faith’s show of affection.

“Get a room. Ugh, so disgusting,” Hope complains.

“We had a room! It was nice and cozy with a pretty awesome bed, too. You’re the one who decided to snatch my girl and take her away from it!” Dante complained.

Faith stroked Dante’s face. “Now, now baby. Everything will be fine. My little sister just wants me to herself for a minute. Isn’t that right, Hope?” Faith smiles sweetly at her twin. “Come on Baby Sister. I’ve got hugs for you.” She walks over to Hope slowly with a smile and spreads her arms for a hug.

“Oh man. Don’t do it, Little Sister,” Dante warns under his breath. “Nothing good ever happens when they wear that smile.”

Vergil comes up to Dante and elbows him in the stomach. “Shut up, Dante. This will be entertaining,” he smirks.

“My sweet baby sister,” Faith whispers. As Hope goes to return her embrace, Faith reaches out with the speed of a striking snake and grabs Hope by the neck with a shove. Both women go down and Faith shoves Hope’s head into the lake. The younger sister manages to get a clean breath to scream and Faith pushes her down again. 

Vergil laughs. “I knew that would happen.” Dante gives him a look. “What? It’s funny.”

Dante makes an exasperated sound and goes over to the two grappling women. “Break it up,” he says pulling his fiancé off of her sister before Faith actually manages to kill her.

The sisters pant and glare at each other. 

“Faith! What the hell?” Hope shouts.

“Me? You dumb, bitch. My life was perfect at Devil May Cry. Okay, so I had to hunt demons. I do that anyway, but when it was over I did normal things. I annoyed Vergil for shits and giggles. I looked through bride magazines. I lay around with Dante and we would decide on names for our future kids. It was normal. It was perfect and I can’t go back to that as long as long I’ve got that assassination order hanging over my head. Thank you so fucking much for ruining my life!” Faith lamented. She turned her back wiping away tears of frustration. “Do you even remember the things I had to do to ensure our survival? Did you just block out the memories of the things I did so you could have a safe place to sleep at night? This is how you thank me! This is how you show your gratitude! I can’t even look at you right now.”

“Try stabbing her with your sword. It’s therapeutic,” Vergil suggested.

“Don’t tempt me. I would but this choker saps my powers. I can’t summon my weapons.” Faith tugs on the ribbon around her neck. “Dante, help?”

He tugs on the unwanted accessory and feels his strength waning. Dante releases it with a curse. “The fuck is this thing?” He looks at it, confused.

Vergil shrugs and draws Yamato. “Let’s cut it off.”

Faith shrieks and hides behind Dante. “Oh, hell no!”

“I assure you nothing will happen as long as you’re very still.” Vergil says with a wicked grin.

“It’s okay, Babe.” Dante reassures her. “Verge is a surgeon with that thing. It’ll be fine. He also knows if he puts one scratch on you, I’ll fucking kill him.”

“Humph, you can try,” Vergil returns. “Now remember, Pixie, hold very still.”

Putting her complete trust in Vergil, Faith does as he asks and holds as still as stone. After two slashes that were too quick for the eye to follow Vergil sheathes Yamato with a click and the choker flutters to ground. Hope is grudgingly impressed with Vergil’s sword skills.

Faith flails her arms then hugs herself. “Yeah, there is absolutely no way that could have ended badly,” she says sarcastically.

“Oh, ye of little faith,” Vergil counters sweetly.

“No, the bastard did not just pun my name!” Faith screeched as Vergil chuckled.

“Come on, Faith you have you have to forgive me.” Hope pleads daring to get closer to her sister. “I brought Sonic and Knuckles to rescue you and I’ve got a plan to get the corps off of your back.”

“Sonic and Knuckles,” Dante muttered. “Wait, how did I become the sidekick.”

“What is your plan?” Vergil asked focusing on the important question.

“I overheard Epiphany and Charity talking about a threat from the west.”

“You know Charity?” Vergil asks.

“Yes, she is one our superiors.” Faith answers. “She’s also one of the few members of the higher echelon who are nice to us. How do you know her?”

“According to her, she is my guardian. She visited me often in the demon world. Charity helped me hold on to my sanity. I’m grateful to her.”

“Good, show your gratitude by helping out her two favorite generals,” Hope cut in. “According to my research there is a fortress to the west, that is the home of a fallen one the others have been calling Hellion. He is apparently gathering an army to break through the walls of the dimensions and gain his freedom. After that he’ll conquer the world or something equally stupid. All we have to do, well, all Faith has to do is take Hellion out and she can ask for anything she wants as a reward.”

“Anything like,” Dante began, “getting the execution order removed and going back to Earth with me.”

“Exactly,” Hope confirmed. “But’ I’ll be taking my sister with me, thank you very much.”

“I decide where I go,” Faith said, “and I’ll be returning to Devil May Cry. Thank YOU very much. What am I saying? You’re telling me I have to take down an enemy that has got the whole celestial army pissing their pants and I have to do it on my own. That’s a suicide mission.”

“You’re not alone, Babe,” Dante says standing behind Faith and wrapping his arms around her. “I’ve got your back.”

Vergil shrugs, “I’ll also offer my support. Dante will be impossible to handle if something happens to you. I would have to kill him.”

“Okay then, I guess I don’t have choice.” Faith takes a breath and calls out her sword. “All right let’s do this.” She looked down at her clothes. “Prism,” Faith calls. A crystal appears from thin air and takes a humanoid form.

“General Light,” the automaton answers.

“What is that?” Dante asks.

“My armor. I can only use it in this dimension though. It would save me a fortune on clothes if I could keep it with me all the time. Prism, configuration twenty-seven.” Faith extends her hand to the crystalline automaton and it flows over her skin like water dressing Faith in a full-body leather cat suit. It even had thigh holsters for her pistols. Faith undoes the front zipper a bit and she was ready to take on anything.

“Hot,” Dante murmured.

Faith summoned and checked her guns. “Let’s go.”


	23. Fortress of the Fallen One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face your enemy.

Fortress of the Fallen One

Trudging through the shimmering forests of the Celestial World, the group finally stops in another clearing to confirm their destination.

“So, Hope. This is your plan to restore my good name. Where exactly are we headed?” Faith inquired of her sister.

“The stronghold of Hellion of the West.” She answered.

“Yes,” Vergil said. “You’ve told us that before but, where is the fortress located?” 

“Uh, west,” Hope said.

“You have no idea where we’re going!” Vergil snapped.

“Chill, Sonic. I got this,” Hope returned.

“Call me that one more time.”

“Sonic.”

Within seconds Vergil had Yamato at the ready. Hope smirked as she drew her own katana. Vergil gritted his teeth and took a deep breath knowing he shouldn’t let the little sneak draw him into a confrontation. She was doing the same thing Dante would do.

“The only thing keeping me from killing you right now is the fact that I’m sure your sister would rather finish you herself,” Vergil seethed. He turned away from the woman with a swish of his coattails. “Honestly, what is it about younger twins that makes me want to impale them with my blade?”

“Are you talking to Yamato?” Dante asked with a grin.

“Yamato is the only one worth talking to at the moment.”

“Keep talking to your sword and I’ll start to worry, bro.”

“What was that, Yamato?” Vergil whispered. “Yamato said I should let you live for Faith’s sake. We may change our minds later.” 

“Seriously people,” Faith yells. “Where are we going?!”

“Like I said before, west!” Hope interjected. “According the archive information I got before I came to get you, Hellion’s castle is out in the western plains, through the Rainbow Woods.” The group continued walking.

“Rainbow Woods?” Dante asked. “It sounds like a Mario Kart level.”

Faith laughed, “I was just about to say that. So we just keep going, huh? All the trees shimmer how will we know when we’ve reached the Rainbow Woods?”

Hope stopped. “It won’t be hard. Look over there,” she said pointing ahead them. 

Sure enough in the direction Hope indicated the trees took on bright colors. It looked like a child’s coloring book. All of the trees had foliage with every color of the rainbow from typical green all the way to indigo and violet.

“Wow,” Faith whispered in awe. “I’ve never seen anything like this. We rarely left Celestial City proper.” She walked over to a tree with vibrant purple leaves. “This would be a great place for a picnic if our circumstances were better.”

“You and I could come back,” Hope said coming over to her sister’s side. “Just you and me and a couple of more worthy guys.”

Dante frowned and looked to his twin. “Well Verge, it looks like Hope doesn’t like our company,” he drawled.

“I’m devastated,” Vergil responded looking more bored than anything else.

Faith returned to the brothers. She stood between them taking Dante’s hand and placing her free hand on Vergil’s shoulder. “Sorry, you won’t find anyone more worthy than these two. Give them a chance, Sis. Play with the cool kids for once.”

“Yes,” Vergil said with a smirk. “Come to the dark side.” Faith gave him a push.

“Can you try to look less evil?” she asked.

“My apologies, I thought I was rather tame.”

“Dude,” Dante started, “you and tame don’t belong in the same time zone.” Vergil shrugs as though saying ‘this is true’ and he doesn’t have to say much else. Dante caught the sound of rustling leaves quickly followed by the crackling of broken underbrush. “Something’s coming,” he said.

The sounds drew closer and a strange life form came meandering out of the woods. It was bald and humanoid-shaped and had one large bulbous eye in its face. The space where the other eye should be looked as the skin had melted like candle wax. The melting continued on the lower half of the being’s face. Half of its mouth was fused shut. The creature had on light armor and it also had one misshapen wing. The creature didn’t seem threatening nor did it seem friendly. It raised its head and scented the air. Its attention quickly turned to Faith and Hope and the thing lumbered toward them whining with its arm outstretched.

The sisters stepped away from it and the creature’s whine grew plaintive. It hung its head as it regarded them as though its feelings were hurt. The creature’s demeanor abruptly changed. It wailed and its doleful cry was answered by hundreds more. As if on cue a dozen or more of creatures like the first appeared, then the fighting began. More of the enemies converged on their location. They attacked Dante and Vergil but seemed content to leave the sisters alone for the most part. A few of the creatures got close to them and then there was more of the same mournful whining as the creatures tried to touch Hope or Faith and pull on their clothing.

Faith noticed there were gender differences between the creatures and there was one in particular that made her stomach ache. It was clearly female and it was the most human looking of the bunch facially but its spine was twisted. She had two wings and held her head at a strange angle. The creature looked at faith through its stringy red hair and sneered. She hissed and charged at Faith with a speed that was almost blinding. Faith shoved Hope out of the way and drew her sword and the creature began to attack her furiously. Faith was particularly shocked when the creature began speaking.

“Why?” it asked.

“What do you mean?” Faith panted

“Why? You? Perfect? Why? I? hurt?” it seethed in broken sentences. “You!” it screeched and then turned to Hope. “You! Too! You! Perfect!” The creature screamed and switched its attack to Hope.

Faith charged after the thing to protect Hope. She slashed the creature with her sword. “Leave my sister alone!” Faith yelled kicking it back. The creature refocused its attention on Faith with a scream of rage. Faith dodged its attacks and impaled the enemy.

“Why?” it asked again. “I. Too. Ssssss.” The creature whispered sadly as it died.

Once the creature expired Faith was struck with an overwhelming bout of dizziness. She leaned on her sword fighting to remain conscious. Hope rushed to her sister’s aid.

“You protected me,” Hope panted as she lowered Faith to sit on the ground. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Faith slurred. “You’re my sister. Just because you piss me off that doesn’t mean I want you dead.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Hope inquired

“When I killed that thing I got really dizzy.” 

“Is it toxic?”

“Don’t know. Too soon to tell. Watch yourself though.”

Hope nodded and stuck close to her sister lest Faith be attacked while she’s vulnerable. The younger sister turned her attention to the Sparda Brothers. They were good, Hope had to admit. Watching Dante swing his massive claymore effortlessly she could understand how Faith had fallen for the charming younger devil. He was the picture of virility. Strong, capable, self-assured, Dante was just the sort of man Faith needed. Could Hope see him as a part of her family? She would sort out those feelings later.

Hope was in the middle of her own personal dilemma. Try as she might Hope could not seem to keep her eyes off the older twin. Vergil wielded his katana with expert precision. As someone who had dedicated her time to master the katana in battle, Hope could respect him and Vergil’s obvious skill with the blade was awe inspiring. He flowed around the battlefield with a grace that was almost unreal and not a single movement was wasted. As if feeling Hope’s gaze, Vergil turned to her and noticing Faith’s condition, he signaled Dante.

Dante fought his way to the women and knelt by Faith’s side.

“Babe, you alright?” he asked concern evident in his voice.

“She said she felt dizzy after finishing off one of those things.” Hope answered in her sister’s stead.

“I’m fine now,” Faith sighed as she stood. “I can’t let you all fight while I swoon like a damsel in distress.”

“Hey, protecting you is my top priority,” Dante told her.

More enemies cut through the woods to engage the team of devil hunters. As the number of enemies thins Faith and Hope begin to have an increasingly difficult time with them. The sisters are winded and exhausted far sooner than they should be. They can’t go on much longer. Faith has had enough. Summoning one last reserve of energy she pushes back another of the female zombie-like beings with a yell.

“STOP!!!” Faith screamed. She panted. The outburst had made her throat burn. The group stood still completely shocked not because of Faith’s bellow of pain, but because the enemies had obeyed.

“Why did they stop?” Vergil inquired with confusion.

“No idea,” Faith whispered.

The enemies remained in their original positions. Their only movement was their twitching and stationary shuffling. They all seemed to watching Faith and waiting for their next instruction. Hope was completely stunned by the change as well. She coughed and the being turned their attention to her.

“Uh, go away,” Hope ventured as she rubbed her stiff shoulder. The enemies regarded Hope strangely for a second then all turned and shuffled back into the forest.

“Holy,” Faith breathed.

Vergil looked back and forth between the sisters. “They responded to your commands,” he said trying to understand. “Why would they follow your orders?”

“No clue,” Hope answered. “One of them spoke to us, but we’re just as confused as you are.”

“Let’s not stand around questioning our luck,” Dante suggested. “Let’s get out of here before they decide to double back.”

They continue on through the forest. The group hears crackling and rustling but no more enemies approach. Faith and Hope have regained some energy but both sisters are still dragging.

“Vergil and I didn’t have any trouble with the enemies like you two,” Dante observed. “If those things were infected with a toxin maybe it doesn’t work on demons.”

“Maybe,” Faith mumbles. “But just looking at them gave me a sick feeling.”

“I know,” Hope agreed. “I thought it was just me. It was like… I can’t explain how it felt.”

“It felt,” Faith began. “Like they shouldn’t exist. Like reality wanted to reject them.”

Hope nodded. “Yes.”

The strange enemies left a heavy pall over the sisters that they couldn’t shake but the hunters didn’t let it hinder their progress and soon they arrived at the fortress of Hellion. They looked up at the huge black marble palace and try to gird themselves for whatever may be inside.

Faith is overcome with foreboding. A cold ball of dread settles in her stomach and her breathing increases. Something terrible is in that castle and Faith does not want to face it. She knows whatever she finds will tear her world apart and she freezes in place. Sheer terror wants drag her into its murky depths and drown her despair.

“Faith,” Dante calls. He walks over to his beloved and she’s trembling. “Babe?” Dante takes Faith in his arms and she clings to him.

“There’s something bad in there,” Faith whimpers. “I can’t do this. I want to go. I don’t want to be here.”

Dante presses a kiss to her forehead and rubs Faith’s back. “It’s alright. Whatever is in there we’ll face it together. Come one.”

Faith bites her lip and forces herself to step out of the protection of Dante’s embrace. “Okay,” she exhales. “Let’s go.”

Hope notices her sister’s lapse but doesn’t say anything. She silently vows to keep watch over her sister and they all enter the courtyard entrance to the castle. The anteroom is huge and has pews like a church.

“Why do all dark overlords have God complexes that make them want to erect churches in their own honor?” Dante wondered out loud.

“I’ll take it you’ve seen set ups like this before?” Faith asked with a slight smile.

“Over and over,” he confirmed.

They all spread out and search the lobby two staircases catch their attention immediately.

“This leads to a lower floor,” Vergil calls. “It would be the most likely area to house the laboratory that produces the creatures we fought,” he surmised.

“We haven’t seen any yet, surprisingly,” Dante said. “Disabling the lab would keep it that way.”

“I’ll go investigate,” Vergil decides and begins to descend the staircase. Hope thinks for a second and determines Faith will be safe enough with Dante.

“I’ll go with you,” she calls out to Vergil.

“Lucky me,” he mutters as Faith’s twin begins to follow him.

“Do you think they’ll be okay together?” Faith asks Dante.

“They should be fine,” he replies. “Hopefully. So up we go, right?”

Faith nods even though her fear has not yet managed to subside. The pair heads up the staircase that will take them to the castle’s higher floors. They run into a few a traps but still no enemies and the most harrowing they come across is the castle’s strange layout. Dante and Faith end up in a room of sliding wall panels.

“Okay,” Faith complains, “this place is giving me a migraine.”

“Yeah, me too,” Dante concurs.

Faith lets out a breath and leans on a support column. There is a strange ticking sound and the two look up just in time to dodge a falling see-through partition but in their haste the couple end up separated by the wall section.

Dante throws himself into the frame with a curse desperately trying to get back to Faith’s side. Faith tries pushing and pulling other sections but finds no way to Dante.

“I’ll go further ahead,” she calls to him. “There has to be way back.”

“I’ll keep searching over here,” Dante returns. He can’t help but think of how frightened Faith was when they arrived at the castle. “Be careful, Babe.”

Faith nods and begin picking her way through rooms feeling like she was being herded somewhere. Sure enough she heard panels shifting and there was no way for Faith to return to any previous room.

“Someone wants to make sure end up somewhere in particular,” she tells herself. Soon the only path available goes up to a high spiraling tower. With no other options, faith climbs to the top. She finds a door and pushes it open to reveal a lavish living area. There was a pool sized sunken bathing pond on one side. Off to another side there was an area of plush throws and cushions near a large fireplace. But the main focus of the room was the massive bed. It was covered with emerald green and gold velvet and silk. The sight of it for some reason turned Faith’s stomach. She turned to the exit finding it locked. 

“Of course,” Faith mutters.

“Now, now,” a masculine voice calls. “Don’t tell me you want to leave so soon.” Two doors open from a terrace to reveal a well-muscled man. He had waist-length red hair and wings as black as raven’s sprouted from his back. His face was extremely beautiful and the only thing that marred its perfection was the fact that he wore a patch over his right eye. The remaining eye was as green as the bed covers. He wore only a towel as though he had just bathed. “It’s been a while since I had company that can actually carry on conversation and you are a lovely one. I’ve been watching you since you arrived with the demons. You are one of my kind. Why don’t you sit and talk with me?”

Faith shook her head. Something about this man made her blood run cold. She began pushing the door praying for it to open. Faith kicked the door with panic rising in her chest. 

The man tutted. “Come now, pretty one. Why so shy, surely you can’t prefer that demon to me?”

When Faith continued to ignore him and try to break out of the room the man grew annoyed. He teleported behind Faith and grabbed he by the waist. Faith kicked and struggled as he sat her on the cushions.

“Let me try again, my lovely. They call me Hellion,” he said with a bow. “Look at my face and let me ease your fears.” Hellions eye began to glow and instead of soothing Faith, she grew more agitated. She shot up from the sitting area and drew her gun. 

“Stay away,” Faith warned.

“Why didn’t that work on you?” Hellion asked with curiosity. The glow in his eye increased but still Faith would not succumb. “Come here.”

Faith made a distressed sound in her throat and fired. Hellion held up a hand and her bullets fell to the floor uselessly. Faith screamed and rushed for the terrace doors. Once again Hellion caught her, this time he teleported with her and dropped Faith on his bed. Hellion pinned Faith to the mattress with his body.

“No!!!” Faith yelled. 

“Quiet, girl!” Hellion seethed and pressed his lips to Faith’s. She bit him and Hellion backhanded her. “Who are you that you can resist me?” Hellion brought his face to Faith’s neck inhaling her scent. “I know you,” he breathed. Hellion grabbed Faith’s chin so he could look closely at her face. He gazed into her eyes. “I’ll be damned,” he said laughing at his own joke. “I get a second shot at you.” Hellion breathed in Faith’s scent again. He reached down and removed his towel. “You grew up good girl. This will be a treat sweet Faith.” 

“How do you know my name?” Faith growled trying to force him off her.

“Be nice. You know me, too.” Hellion chuckled brushing his lips against her cheek. “But when we knew each other I looked like this.”

Hellion cast a spell that changed his appearance. He had shorter hair. It was blonde. The eyepatch disappeared and the color of his eyes changed from green to a familiar shade of grey. Faith’s head felt like it would split as she was bombarded by repressed memories. She recognized Hellion instantly then. If her memories had been intact Faith’s nightmares would have all been about this man. Hellion was none other than Faith’s own father, Roman.


	24. Memories Best Left Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith has always been a fighter.

Memories Best Left Forgotten

Faith stared into Roman’s/Hellion’s face in complete shock. His features returned to their previous form. His eye patch was back in place. Red hair fell in a curtain around the two of them. Hellion growled in anger.

“That was my favorite glamour. Sluts couldn’t get enough of me in that form. It’s your fault I can’t hold forms for extended periods of time anymore.”

“How is it my fault?” Faith questioned.

“You took my eye, bitch.” Hellion snarled. He grasped Faith’s wrists in one hand and slapped her face again splitting her lip. Faith spat in Hellion’s face and head-butted him. He roared in pain and grabbed his nose. 

Faith scrambled off the bed and made a beeline for the door. Before she could get there, Hellion grabbed her ankle making Faith fall to the floor and hitting her head in the process. The fallen celestial produced a knife from midair. Faith kicked him with all her strength. Hellion howled but didn’t release her. He yanked Faith by her belt and used the knife to cut her top so he could rip her clothes away.

Hellion held Faith to the floor by the back of her neck. “I’m going to take you a thousand times until you’re gentled to my touch. Then you will have more children for me and increase my army. The offspring will be stable like you.” He trailed his tongue up Faith’s back making her skin crawl. “I’m going to enjoy making you beg for mercy. I’ll make you pay for what you and your mother did to me. Then I’ll find your sister and she’ll be mine too. Hope should be easier to handle than you.” Hellion began tugging at Faith’s pants.

She screamed out. “STOP!!! NO!!” Faith kicked and twisted her body making Hellion’s grip unstable.

“Be still,” He growled.

“NO!!! DANTE!! HELP ME!!” Faith screamed.

Hellion got a grip on her again and banged her head on the floor for a second time. Faith saw stars and pain threatened to drag her into unconsciousness. “You dare call that demon’s name in my presence. I’ll kill him and you’ll belong to me mind, body, and soul!”

There was a roar from outside the room and the doors burst open flying off the hinges. There stood Dante in his devil form, rage pouring from him. He took in the sight of Hellion naked and pinning Faith to the floor. Her clothes were ripped, she was barely conscious, and there was blood on her face. Someone was going to die.

Dante let out a bellow of rage and teleported to the fallen celestial ripping him away from Faith. The infuriated half demon slammed his fist into Hellion’s face repeatedly. Dante threw Hellion into a wall cracking the stone. He unloaded a barrage of bullets into the overlord.

Voices could be heard approaching. “Dante! Faith!” Vergil called as he entered the chamber. Seeing Faith’s condition Vergil had no problem figuring out what had set his brother off. Vergil removed his coat and covered Faith with it.

“You left me!” Hope complained to Vergil stopping suddenly when she saw her sister. “Faith. Oh my God, what happened?” Hope cast her eyes to Dante who stalking over Hellion like he was about to tear the man to shreds with his bare hands. Seeing Dante’s opponent, Hope gasped and her eyes teared up. “Daddy,” she gasped in a child-like voice. “No!” Hope screamed. “Stop hurting my daddy!” she shrieked hurling herself at Dante to defend Hellion.

“Daddy?” Dante seethed. “Do you not see what the bastard did to Faith?”

“My daddy wouldn’t do that?” Hope cried. She rushed to Hellion. “Daddy,” Hope whispered. She threw her arms around him despite the blood.

“Hope, sweet girl.” Hellion choked out blood spilling from his lips. “How lovely you’ve become. Daddy missed you.”

Dante and Vergil were stunned. Trying to calm his exasperated state, Dante made his way to Faith.

“Dante,” she said weakly reaching out to touch his face. “Hold me,” Faith panted.

“I’m here, Baby,” he soothed taking her in his arms as he reverted to normal. Dante kissed her cheek. “I’m so sorry.” Faith looked to Vergil.

“Vergil, get Hope away from Hellion so we can leave. I want to go now” she pleaded.

Vergil nodded and went to do as she asked.

“Is that freak really your father?” Dante asked.

“Yes,” Faith confirmed tears streaming from her eyes. “He was going to…” she choked on a sob stopping abruptly.

“I know,” Dante consoled. “I wouldn’t let that happen to you,” he said rocking her like a child.

“No!” Hope screamed. “I don’t want to leave with you! I want to stay with my daddy!” She was clinging to Hellion and shoving Vergil away.

“Hope,” Hellion crooned. “Kill the demons and you can stay with me. You and your sister can stay. We’ll be a family again.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Hope answered. She drew her sword. “You and Dante have to die so I can have my family back.”

“Are you insane?” Vergil yells. “That bastard attacked Faith and you want stay with him.”

“Faith is bad girl,” Hope replies in a monotone. “Daddy had to punish her.”

“Vergil, come on! Leave her if she wants to stay.” Dante shouts.

“No,” Faith implores. “She’s under mind control. If I leave Hope here she’ll be hurt.”

Vergil growls and teleports directly in front of Hope. “Sorry for this,” he says as he jabs Hope in the gut with the hilt of Yamato. She gasps and goes limp. Vergil hefts Hope over his shoulder and Dante picks up Faith and they make their retreat. The dark overlord’s hated voice follows their flight.

“Bastards!” Hellion screams. “Those two belong to me! I made them! They will never be yours.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After escaping the fortress and fighting their way through the deformed enemies, Vergil and Dante stopped in a clearing near a small spring. The trees had the same ethereal shimmer as all the other trees they had encountered since entering the realm of celestials. There was an area of soft moss and Vergil lay Hope there.

“I’ll go see if there is wood nearby that will sustain a small fire,” he said to Dante.

His brother had settled on a large, flat rock. Dante only nodded. His focus was still on his traumatized mate. Dante held Faith in his lap. She stood and Vergil’s coat fell from her body.

“Prism,” Faith whispered.

“Mistress,” the automaton answered. Its voice was garbled because the damage it had received and Faith’s emotional distress.

“Maintenance program two,” she commanded. Faith’s armor repaired itself. Her clothing was whole again. She stood in her cat suit again. It was as good as new. Faith looked down at her clothes and felt revulsion. “Prism, delete configuration twenty-seven; transition to configuration nineteen,” she ordered again. 

Her attire shimmered and reformed itself once more. Faith then stood in slim fitting dark blue jeans and a black corset over a flowy white undershirt. She ran her fingers through her hair and twisted it. “Accessory ten, Prism.” A pair of wooden chopsticks appeared and Faith used them to secure her hair in a bun that was destined to fall. Faith picked Vergil’s coat up from the ground and dusted it off. Vergil returned with the firewood and Faith gave the coat back to him with her thanks.

Faith lit the small fire with her powers and sat on the ground in front of it. She sat staring into the flames silently until Hope woke up and groaned.

“Where am I?” Hope asked. She sat bolt upright. “Where’s daddy? I want to go back to him!”

“Are you serious?” Faith mutters. 

“Shouldn’t Hellion’s control of her been broken when we escaped?” Dante asked.

“Apparently not if she’s still acting this way,” Vergil replied.

“I have to get back to daddy,” Hope whined again. Faith stood, stalked over to her sister, and slapped her. Hope was shocked.

“Why would you do that? All I want is our family to be together. Just come back with me. Daddy will forgive you and take you back.”

“No thanks,” Faith cut in. 

Hope glared at her. “You know, daddy told me what you did.”

“What?”

“He told me you made mama send him away.”

Faith stared at her sister in disbelief. “You believe that?”

“Don’t deny it.”

“I can’t deny the truth. Mom sent Roman away because of me.”

“I knew it!” Hope crowed. “You tore our family apart.”

“You weren’t there. You don’t know!”

“Hey,” Dante interrupted. “What’s that on her jacket?”

Faith examined Hope’s clothing and noticed a glowing spot on her side.

“There’s something in her jacket,” Vergil observed.

“What’s in your pocket?” Faith questioned. “Let me see.”

“No!” Hope exclaimed.

Faith launched herself at her sister and pinned her to the ground. They struggled for a while until Faith managed to wedge her hand into Hope’s pocket and pulled out a glowing white feather. The feather suddenly began to fade. The glow dissipated and the feather turned black, as black as Hellion’s wings.

“Give it back!” Hope yelled.

“You’ve had this thing forever. It’s his isn’t it?” 

“Daddy gave that to me, it’s mine! Give it back!”

Faith calls up her powers and flames engulf her hand burning the feather to ash.

Hope gasps and falls to her knees. Faith kneels in front of her. “Hope?”

Hope reaches out and wraps her arms around Faith hugging her tightly. “Thank you! Thank you!”

Faith let’s out a sigh of relief. “I hoped you weren’t that stupid.”

“I couldn’t control anything I was doing. What happened? How did I get here?”

“Vergil had to knock you out.”

Hope cast a look to the elder twin. “I’m sure he didn’t enjoy that at all.”

Faith let out weak laugh and hugged her sister tighter. 

“I can’t believe Heaven’s public enemy number one is our father. I wondered what happened to him but I couldn’t ever focus on him for some reason,” Hope said.

“I think mom used a potion on us. Remember that tea she would always make us drink for our monthly cramps? I’m pretty sure the potion was in it.”

“Why would your mother want you to forget your Father?” Vergil inquired.

“Yeah,” Dante said. “I know you told me there was bad blood between your parents, but you never said why.”

“For the same reason you tried to kill Hellion today.”

“You mean, that asshole tried to… For fuck’s sake! You were a kid!”

“I was eleven. My mother’s spell repressed the memories but being in Roman’s… I mean Hellion’s presence brought it all back.”

\-------Flashback--------

Eleven-year-old Faith stared at the remains of a broken vase, holding a softball that just sort of rolled to her. She was thoroughly confused.

“Faith what was that noise?” her mother, Celeste, called. “Oh baby,” she clucked, “you broke the vase. Get the broom and dustpan let’s get this cleaned up.”

“I didn’t do it,” Faith defended.

“Well, honey it’s okay. I didn’t like that vase anyway. It’s your father’s.” Celeste waved a hand dismissively.

There was the sound of a throat being cleared. Faith instinctively stepped behind her mother.

“So just because it’s mine it’s not important,” Roman said with a small smile that was neither warm or friendly.

Celeste laughed, “No baby, it’s not important because it was an ugly vase.” 

Roman’s features hardened. “Celeste, we need to talk in private. Faith!” he snapped making the girl jump. “Clean this mess up!” Roman glared then gave Faith a smirk. “I’ll deal with you later.” Roman and Celeste went to talk in their bedroom.

Faith swept the floor, all the while feeling like there was lead weight in her stomach. All her life she had been afraid of her father, even though she didn’t know why. Roman never did anything on purpose to scare Faith, but she always had this bone-deep feeling that there was something off about him. She knew he was an Angel. Faith always thought Angels were there to protect people. If her father was her protector, why did he scare her so much. Hope wasn’t afraid of him. Roman was one of Hope’s favorite people. Faith was puzzled.

She tried to turn her mind to happier thoughts like the slumber party she was going to with Hope. Their friend Emma had invited them. It was Emma’s birthday. Faith and Hope really like the girl because she was the only kid in their class who thought it was cool that they were a witch’s daughters. Emma had never been afraid of them. 

Hope burst in through the front door. “Mama I got the eggs!” She looked around. “Where’s mama?”

“Talking to Roman in their room.”

“Why don’t you call him daddy?” Hope walked over to Faith and squeezed her cheeks between both of her hands. “Try this ‘I love you, Daddy’. Go ahead, do it.” She looked down. “What did you break?”

“Roman’s vase, but I didn’t do it. It broke by itself. I know it.”

“How could it break by itself?”

“Magic, duh,”

“But, why?”

Before Faith could give her sister an answer their parents returned.

“Faith,” Roman called, “because you can’t abide by the rules and not play ball in the house, you get to miss Emma’s sleepover.”

“You can’t do that! Mama please!” Both sisters begged.

“Your father says no, don’t argue,” Celeste said rubbing her head. “Hope you can still go.”

“I don’t want to go without Faith.”

“Don’t be silly,” Roman laughed. “You can go. You two need to learn to do things alone anyway. You spend all your time together. Being apart for a night will be good for you. Don’t you think so, Celeste?”

“Whatever you say, Roman.”

“Mama!” Faith cried. “Why do you always do everything he says?”

Faith studied her mother’s face for a minute. Her eyes were wrong they were dark and blank like a doll’s. As Celeste looked at her faith could swear her mother wanted to cry.

Later that evening Hope had her backpack full of everything she needed for the sleepover. 

“I wish you could come. I won’t have fun without you,” Hope said. “Good news, though, when I called Emma and told her you weren’t coming she said she would save your cake and treat bag.”

“Don’t eat my cake!”

“I won’t…unless it’s chocolate.”

There was knock on their bedroom door. “Hope, honey,” Celeste said sticking her head into the room. “I’ll walk you to your party if you’re ready to go.”

“I’m ready,” Hope answered. She hugged her sister. “See you in the morning.”

“Oh,” their mother began, “Faith, I’m going to stop by the shop for a while but don’t worry Daddy will be here.” Cold dread slipped over Faith like slime on her skin. She followed them to the front door, pleading with the two of them turn around and come back. Something very bad was about to happen.

“Call me if you need anything,” her mother calls as they depart.

Faith stared at her father after they were left alone. He seemed relaxed but Faith wasn’t buying it.

“Would you like to watch movie with me?” Roman asked. “Just because you’re on punishment that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun together. I’ll make popcorn,” he cajoled.

“No thank you, sir. I have homework to do.” Faith answered.

Roman laughed. “It’s the weekend. A three day one at that. You don’t have to go to school until Tuesday. Come sit with daddy for a while.”

“I forgot about an essay I have to write,” Faith deflected. “maybe later, Ro…daddy.”

Faith hustled to her room and closed the door. She really didn’t have any homework. That essay was done days ago. Faith is a serious student and she hates to fall behind. She ends up reading and playing Game Boy. Faith then gets up and decides to get ready for bed. 

After lying in bed a while Faith is thirsty and wants a drink of water. Roman is nowhere to be found and the television off. Faith goes to the kitchen and gets a bottle of water from the refrigerator. She is about to break the seal when there is a sound behind her.

“I wondered when you were going to come out,” Roman said. “I waited for you until I realized you didn’t plan on coming back. That wasn’t nice you know. It’s rude to keep your father waiting.”

Faith swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry,” she muttered. “I didn’t know it would take so long to finish my work.”

“Really.” Roman crossed his arms. “Last time I checked Super Mario Brothers wasn’t on your school’s curriculum. Faith gasped as Roman came closer to her.

“You know,” he continued, “I’m tired of you being so standoffish with me. It’s time we became closer.” Roman smiled cruelly. 

Faith shook her head.

“You’re telling me no.” Roman laughed. “How cute.” He lowered his head when he looked at Faith again his eyes glowed silver looking like mercury. “Come to daddy.”

Faith screamed and tried to dodge him, Roman blocked her path. Faith pitched her bottle of water hitting him in the forehead. It bought her enough time to get to the front door. Faith wrenched the bolts open and ran into the hall screaming. She was grabbed by her hair and dragged back into the apartment. Faith elbowed Roman in the gut and ran to her bedroom locking the door. She pushed her desk in front of it for good measure.

Faith rushed to the nightstand and picked up the phone as the doorknob rattled. To her dismay there was no dial tone. She tugged on the base. The phone’s cord had been cut. Faith ran to her window hoping she could catch the attention of someone on the street. The door slammed open hitting the desk.

Faith screamed out of the window. 

“Give it up,” Roman fumed as his body glowed. “I made sure no one can hear you. You’re all mine.”

Tears welled in her eyes as Faith realized how impossible her situation was. No one was going to save her. Her own Father was going to rape her and there was nothing she could do. Faith refused to give up. If Roman wanted her he was going to work damn hard for it. She waited until he was close enough then swung the phone by the remaining cord and clocked Roman in the head with it.”

“Bitch,” he swore as Faith ran past him and dove out of the room back to the kitchen.

She made it to the knives in the butcher block. Faith held a large butcher knife in front herself defensively.

“Would you really cut your daddy?” Roman laughed as strolled over to Faith. He got his answer when she slashed his arm when he made a grab for her. Blood poured out of the wound for a few seconds before it healed like she never even cut him.

“You actually cut me, you little fucking whore. I was going to be gentle with you, but now I am going to fuck every hole you’ve got. You are going to be my personal bitch for the rest of your sorry ass life! And oh! Just in case you didn’t notice that little toothpick you’re holding won’t keep me down long. You know what I’m done playing with you.” 

Roman waved a hand and Faith’s knife flew out of her hand and embedded itself in the wall. He teleported and grabbed Faith by the throat. She kicked and clawed at his hands. Roman tightened his grip and forced Faith to the floor. She grew weak as she ran out of air.

“That’s right,” Roman crooned. “Just be a girl and everything will be alright.”

Faith was dying. She couldn’t breathe and her Father was removing her pajama pants. Faith heard a woman’s voice in her mind. 

‘Don’t give up. You are a warrior. You aren’t even half as strong as you will be. If you want the power to save yourself, it’s there. Just reach out your hand.’

Faith caught a shimmer in her peripheral vision. She extended her left arm and opened her hand. The shimmer increased and tuned into a glow. Roman noticed it.

“What the hell are you doing?” he demanded.

The glow felt tangible and solid so Faith grabbed hold of it. In her hand was a silver dagger with a gold hilt. There was an open ring for the pommel. Faith gripped the dagger at jammed it directly in Roman’s right eye and twisted. 

He roared holding his now empty eye socket. “I’ll fucking kill you! My eye! It burns!” 

Faith crawled to a corner and prepared to defend herself if Roman came at her again. The front door slammed open. “Faith, Faith!” Celeste called. “My baby!” she cried wrapping Faith in her arms. “I knew something was wrong but I couldn’t help. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m bleeding to death from my eye,” Roman yelled. “Celeste, get over here and help me.”

The Witch Queen stood to her full height, began chanting, and cast a spell that blasted Roman into the wall. 

“You keep your fucking mouth closed or I will kill you.” Celeste stalked over to Roman and kicked him square in the testicles with every ounce of strength she could muster. “Huh, with only one eye your little spell won’t work on me.” Celeste was a mahogany-skinned Goddess of destruction and she was off leash and pissed. “Get the fuck out of my house. If I ever see you again. I will let Faith cut off your dick and feed it to the neighbor’s dog.”

Roman staggered out of the apartment into the night. Celeste went back to her daughter. “I’m so sorry,” she apologized again. “He kept me a prisoner with his magic for years. I wanted to take you and Hope away from him but, he wouldn’t let me.”

“I hate magic,” Faith whimpered tears streaming down her face.

“Don’t say that, especially now. You need to learn it now more than ever to protect yourself and your sister. His powers won’t work on you I made sure of that. Now I’ll teach you all the magic you need to know. You won’t even know you’re learning it.”

“What?” Faith questioned.

“Give me the knife, honey.”

“No! What if he comes back?”

Her mother stood again and heated some water with a spell. She mixed some herbs in a cup and poured the water into it. “Drink this and by morning all of this will be bad a dream.”

Faith looked at the cup skeptically.

“Just drink this,” Celeste soothed. “Everything will be fine.”

Faith took the cup and Celeste reached for the knife, but as soon as her hand got near it the dagger disappeared.

The next morning Hope returned home and presented Faith with the promised cake and candy.

“Where’s daddy?” she asked.

“He left,” Celeste stated not sounding very sad about it. 

“Why?” 

“We had a fight. I kicked him in a painful place. He left and he ain’t coming back. End. Of. Story.”

“But, mama,” Hope began.

“Here Hope” Celeste said pouring something in a cup. “Have some tea with your sister. She’s got cake. I’ll get you some cookies and make some sandwiches. We’ll have a tea party.”

Hope sat at the table and sipped the tea. It was strange tasting but not unpleasant.

“Mama,” Faith called. “Where did Roman go?” she asked with confusion.

“Drink your tea, Faith and finish it unless you want those nasty cramps to come back.” Celeste ordered. “Just finish your tea. Then you’ll come to the kitchen and I’ll show you something fun.”

\------- end flashback----

“I remember now too!” Hope exclaimed. “Every time one of even mentioned our dad in passing it was ‘Drink your tea. Drink your tea.’ Then everything would fade out of existence.”

“Bad dreams,” Faith mumbled. “Oh, did you guys find and disable Hellion’s laboratory? Is that why we haven’t seen any more of those creatures?”

“There was no laboratory,” Vergil answered. 

“Then where did those things come from?”

“Um,” Dante began. “I’ve got a theory. I’m not sure you want to hear it.”

“Spit it out!” Vergil shot.

“I think the ladies have been upset enough.”

“Dante,” Faith called, “don’t keep things from me. I’ll deal. What do you think those things are?”

He took a deep breath and started his explanation. “I got the thought when those things followed your and Hope’s commands. You two were important to them. They didn’t bother you too much except for the one that attacked you. What would make you important to them? Unless… you and they are related.”

Hope grew dizzy. “What?”

“Think about it.” Dante continued. “That Hellion asshole, has plans. He wanted you and Faith when you were children. He still wants you now. He knows you’re his daughters but I think he wants you to be more. I think he wants you have children for him so the next batch of those things won’t be so gross.”

“Oh shit!” Faith breathed. “He’s right. Hellion told me that. OH MY GOD! Those things are our sisters and brothers and we’ve been cutting them down.” She turned to Hope. “The one I protected you from. She tried to tell us. ‘I’m your sister, too,’ That’s what she tried to say. Shit! Everything she said!!! ‘Why are you perfect? Why do I hurt?’ She was just like us. His child. That’s why it made it us sick to kill them. What have we done?” Faith sobbed.

Hope was on the verge of hyperventilating. Faith was in tears. Dante held Faith close keeping her from collapsing.

Vergil went to Hope. He looked into her eyes. “Damn it” he swore and pulled the younger sister into his arms. Vergil sat with her on the rock Dante had been sitting on.

Hope sniffled clinging to his coat, “I must look like total shit if you are trying to comfort me.”

“Quiet woman,” Vergil muttered holding her against him.

Faith drew in a deep breath and stepped away from Dante. “I can’t afford to have a breakdown now. Hellion has to pay for everything he’s done.” She walked further and summoned all of her repressed memories. Every spell her mother taught her appeared as runes on Faith’s skin. She closed her eyes and called out the dagger that had cut Roman’s eye out. 

“I’ve got everything I need to finish him and I’m not afraid anymore. I’m pissed.”


	25. Prepare for Battle

Prepare for Battle

Integrity was seething. Epiphany had let the rogue general, Light, escape with her demon lover and had then promptly disappeared herself.

“Epiphany!” he raged. “Show yourself.”

“I’m right here! Why are you yelling?” she answered. Epiphany was surrounded by a contingent of soldiers. She wore a suit of light armor, fully girded for battle.

“What are you doing?” Integrity demanded.

“Holding a strategy meeting. What does it look like?”

Integrity looked around the group. “This is most of Light’s unit.”

“Yes, since you decided she should be put to death, Light’s troops are under my command. We have been chosen to lead the force that will be taking on Hellion of the West directly. We will put an end to his schemes before they reach fruition.” Epiphany droned icily. “Though without two of our most skilled generals we may be at a disadvantage.”

“Are you implying that this ‘disadvantage’ is my fault. I don’t like your tone,” Integrity sneered.

“I’m not implying anything. I’m saying it straight out. If it was not for your superiority complex. The twins would still be here to fight. By the way if you don’t like my tone don’t talk to me and I don’t like anything about you!”

Integrity made a sound of disgust and stormed off in a huff. The soldiers with Epiphany applauded and whistled as he left. Epiphany wished she could celebrate but she was worried to death (so to speak) about Faith, Hope, Dante and Vergil. 

“Epiphany, I need to talk to you in private,” Charity whispered as she appeared taking Epiphany by the arm.

“What is it?”

“Good news, The Almighty is not pleased with Integrity’s treatment of Faith. They are willing to hear an appeal based on Faith’s excellent service record although fleeing with Dante did make her look bad. I think she will be pardoned, provided she will be willing to remain on reserve.”

Epiphany breathed a sigh of relief. “I don’t think Faith will mind being on reserve. It is her destiny and duty to train warriors of the light to greatness. She’s nurturing, kind, and encouraging. I’m sure Faith will be pardoned. I’ve never seen a stronger heart or a braver soul.”

“Don’t celebrate so soon,” Charity warned. “One of my scouts has reported an increase in activity in Hellion’s forces. It was also reported that the sisters and the Sparda brothers were sighted in the vicinity of Hellion’s territory.”

“No!” Epiphany panicked. She rushed back to her assembled soldiers. “All troops prepare for battle. We leave for the west immediately."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Faith and Hope were preparing to face Hellion by sparring.

“Are you sure your huge breasts aren’t getting in the way of your swing?” Hope spat.

“Jealous, because you’ve had the same cup size since high school?” Faith returned.

“I’m okay with my measurements, Little miss skipped a training bra and went straight to an A cup.” 

“Bite me, itty bitty titty committee.”

Hope then picked another of her sister’s features to taunt her over. “Your fat ass is making you slow.

Faith stopped moving for a second. “Did you just call me fat?”

“No I said you have a fat ass. There is a difference.”

“Bitch!” Faith shrieked as she attacked Hope furiously. It was after dark and the moon of the celestial plane shone overhead casting a glow over the clearing. The sisters’ blades caught the light and flashed with every movement they made.

Dante and Vergil were busy herding fish into crevices between stones in the spring so they could trap them and eat. So far they had been somewhat successful and had a few roasting over their campfire. At least they would not starve. 

“That should be enough,” Vergil grunted after he and Dante caught a rather large fish that would be the celestial plane’s equivalent to a trout. They took their latest catch and prepared it then added it to the fire. The other fish were done and would be enough to feed the women while the brothers waited for their catch to cook.

“Ladies,” Dante called. “Dinner is served.”

“Great, I’m starved,” Hope panted. She and Faith joined the brothers at the campfire. Hope looks at the fish Dante gives to Faith and grimaced. “No salt or pepper at all.” She complains.

Faith breaks off a piece of fish that is surprisingly well-cooked given the circumstances and shrugs as she eats it. “You should just be glad the fish is cooked and we don’t have to bite into it still breathing like Bear Grylls.” Faith extends the leaf the fish is lying on to Dante. “You want to share?” she asks.

Dante shakes his head. “Don’t worry about me. You eat,” he replies. “We’ve got our own cooking.”

Vergil makes an amused sound as he hands a prepared fish to Hope.

“What?” Dante inquires.

“Nothing,” Vergil replies flippantly.

“Out with it.”

“Well,” Vergil began, “I find it funny that you put so much pride in your humanity but, when it comes to Faith you always seem to follow your demonic instincts first.”

“What?”

“You made sure your mate was fed before you. You always see to her comfort  
Before anything else.”

“It’s called being a good fiancé and respecting the woman who is going to be my wife.”

“Yes, yes.” Vergil responds dismissively as he goes to poke at the food he and Dante are going to share.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Hope asks Vergil.

“I can wait woman. Don’t concern yourself with me.”

Dante looks back and forth between Vergil and Hope before giving his brother a smirk. Vergil scowls at him in return so, Dante turns his to Faith who is staring into the campfire with a lost expression.

“Hey,” Dante calls sitting next to her. “Stop worrying. We’ll get through this and be home before you know it.”

Faith leans against Dante’s shoulder trying to absorb some of his strength, warmth, and confidence. Dante wraps his arms around her and presses a kiss to Faith’s cheek. “We’ll be fine,” Dante assures her.

Eventually Dante and Vergil’s food is done, though they still share with the sisters. Dante notices Vergil showing some uncharacteristic concern for Hope but manages to keep his mouth shut. 

Hope detects a strong sense of apprehension in Faith. Her sister is silent and keeps sending them all looks when she thinks they won’t notice. Faith takes Dante’s hand and interlaces their fingers. He looks to his fiancé with worry.

“Babe,” Dante begins. Faith silences him with a kiss.

“We should rest,” Faith states softly to the group. “We need energy if we are going to face an enemy like Hellion.”

“That would be wise,” Vergil agrees. “We can sleep in shifts. You and your sister can sleep first. Dante and I will keep watch.”

“You should rest too,” Faith suggests as she lies on the ground.

“No, Vergil’s right,” Dante says. “Someone should be awake in case the enemy tries something.”

Faith sighs, “Can you at least lie beside me and keep me warm?”

“I can do that,” Dante answers with a smile. He removes his coat and covers her with it. He lies face to face with his beloved and kisses her forehead. Faith strokes Dante’s cheek lovingly, enjoying the feel of his stubble against her fingertips.

“You two are giving me cavities,” Hope complains as she lies down. She shudders as a breeze raises goosebumps on her skin. Hope is suddenly enveloped in warmth as Vergil drops his coat over her.

“I didn’t ask for this,” Hope blusters. 

“Fine then, woman,” Vergil snaps. “Give it back if you’re averse to the idea of not freezing.”

“No,” Hope protests. “I’ll use it. Thanks. I guess.” Vergil huffs and sits to face the campfire.

Faith runs her fingers through Dante’s hair. She begins to hum a little tune and Dante yawns. Faith smiles. “I love you Dante,” she whispers and continues her song. Faith sings louder and the tune seems to make the air shimmer. It weaves itself into the foliage above the group. Dante yawns again and it’s followed by a yawn from Vergil.

“Why does this song sound familiar?” Hope mumbles sleepily. Faith doesn’t answer. She only continues singing.

“I remember now,” Hope slurs. “It’s the ‘Night-Night Song’.”

“What is the ‘Night-Night Song?” Vergil mutters around another yawn.

“It’s a lullaby our mom would sing us when we were little. Every time we had nightmares or there was bad storm, Mama would sing us the ‘Night-Night Song’.” Hope’s eyes flutter as she’s wrapped in Faith’s song. “Mama called it a lullaby,” she yawned. “It wasn’t until we were older that we realized it’s actually a…” Hope sits up with a gasp. “A sleep spell.”

Faith’s song reaches a high point and the whole clearing vibrates with color and energy.

“Faith don’t,” Hope pleads as she succumbs to the magic.

“Babe, why?” was all Dante could manage before he too fell under Faith’s spell.

Vergil is the last. He stands to face Faith with a defiant glare and tries to approach her.

“I should have known your stubborn ass would try to stay awake,” Faith growled.

“Don’t do this. Don’t try to face your father on your own,” Vergil ground out. His mind was cloudy and he could barely string the words together. “Dante and Hope need you.”

“I’ll be back before they miss me, I promise,” Faith assured him.

“Don’t do this,” Vergil repeats.

“I have to. This is my fight. Hellion can control Hope’s mind. She’ll be powerless against him and I know Hellion would harm Dante just to hurt me. Don’t worry I’ll be back soon.” She walks over to Vergil and touches her fingertip to his forehead and with a wave of energy Vergil too falls unconscious.

“I promise I’ll be back to annoy you soon enough,” Faith says to Vergil’s prone form. She kneels by her sister and kisses her cheek. “Love you Baby Sister.”

Faith summons her prism, changes her armor and takes flight. She soars over the trees back to Hellion’s fortress. Once again she is greeted by the horde of her deformed half siblings. They make no move to attack her. Faith is thoroughly unnerved. The creatures barely move. They just stand staring at Faith as though she something to be revered.

“Take me to your master,” Faith commands. One of the creatures shuffles forward toward the building. It stops and turns to her as though it was waiting for her to follow, so Faith does. She is led the center of the building where an enormous courtyard is situated surrounded by the castle’s high walls. There Hellion lies regally on a bright green chaise. He sips from a gold goblet before addressing Faith.

“You know, Hope was a sickly baby,” Hellion muses seemingly more to his wine cup than his daughter. “Low birth weight. Your mother and I were so upset. We thought we’d lose the poor dear.”

Faith stops. She regards the being who sired her, not sure how to respond to what he is saying.

“You on the other hand,” Hellion continued, “were a healthy, chubby, bouncing bundle of pure light. Luckily after some extended time in the hospital, Hope was well. It was like that most of your childhood you know. You were always stronger than Hope. You were so full of vital energy. Do you wonder why?”

Faith still didn’t answer so Hellion carried on.

“It was because your mother tampered with the two of you while she carried you in her womb. Celeste had a regimen of vitamins and teas she would drink daily. They were really potions in disguise. They changed you little by little, Faith. She wanted to make you and Hope strong enough to resist me. It obviously only worked on you. It made you so strong you absorbed most of your sister’s life energy and you also absorbed a great deal from your mother as well. I heard how Celeste died after closing a demon portal. She sacrificed so much for you, her little pawn. She gave you life to be the instrument of my destruction. Your mother never loved you. You were nothing more than a tool, a blade to be used and discarded. Come now let’s see if you serve your purpose!”

Hellion let loose a blast of energy that Faith barely had time to dodge. She was beginning to see a flaw in her plan but now was not the time to doubt herself.

“Is that all you got?” Faith taunted.

Hellion laughed, “Not even close.” He released a barrage of fireballs and Faith took to the air to escape them. She materialized her shotgun and fired.

“You must be joking,” Hellion mocked. He made no move to dodge as the buckshot hit him in the side. “Was that supposed to hurt? Come now your mother made you to be a destroyer. Surely you can do better than this.”

“I’m just getting warmed up,” Faith seethed. She fired her own volley of fireballs and Hellion dodged.

“How dare you try to attack me with powers I gifted you,” he raged.

“You’re right. How rude of me,” Faith yelled. She landed on a ledge and summoned the spell runes to her mind. Faith chanted one of the spells and an energy bolt struck Hellion and blasted him into a wall. “Whoa, I guess words can hurt.”

Hellion regained his footing and wiped blood from his face. “Clever girl, found your mother’s hidden spell reserves I see. This fight just got more interesting. Good, I would hate to kill a defenseless target.” Hellion summoned a large broadsword. “Time to get serious then.”

“Bring it!” Faith called. She chanted a spell and more runes appeared on the ground before her. Faith jumped off the ledge into the spell circle the glowing white lettering drew a dagger from the ground. It was the same one from her childhood. The sight of the enchanted blade made Hellion stop short. “So you remember this knife don’t you?” Faith goaded. “I learned a new trick.” She fed the knife her power and it transformed into a full sized sword. “I bet I can end you with this sword.”

“You probably could,” Hellion agreed. “I just have to make sure you don’t touch me with it.”

Faith charged forward like a bullet and began raining blows on Hellion. He deflected them with his own blade.

“It seems your mother put too much stock in your abilities,” Hellion sneered. Faith launched another attack that actually pushed the overlord back. She was gaining ground and Hellion couldn’t have that. “Do you remember what I said about Celeste making you be a destroyer? You do realize you’re the reason why your mother died, don’t you?” he asked.

Faith gasped in surprise and backpedaled leaving herself open to attack. Hellion quickly took advantage. He made a wide slash that caught Faith in her sword arm. The pain instantly making her grip on the sword unsteady. The sword slipped from her grasp and Hellion kicked it away. Faith spread her wings and made to fly for the sword only to have Hellion grab her by the ankle and slam her to the ground. Not giving an inch, Faith immediately began chanting spells until the overlord grabs her throat.

“Hush now, Daddy still has things to tell you,” Hellion jeered. He began squeezing Faith’s throat. She kicked and thrashed but to no avail.

“The potions your mother consumed were a double edged sword. To strengthen your life force Celeste diminished her own. Had she not done that she would have had the strength to close that demon gate. Your mother died because you absorbed her life energy. Don’t forget you nearly killed your sister in the womb.” Faith scratched Hellions hands. “Now, now.” He tutted ignoring the sting of Faith’s nails. “Don’t pass out yet. I still have more to say. I bet you had trouble being intimate with men. They just couldn’t satisfy you. I’m pretty sure you drained their stamina away. A man would have to have a strong life force to keep up with you. That’s why you needed the half-demon. Alas, I’m sure his energy will give out too eventually. You’re draining his life away every time you make love.” Faith was in tears from, grief, shock and loss of air now but Hellion continued salting her wounds. “One day your beloved Dante will die in your embrace. Doesn’t that make you want to die. Let Daddy help you.”

Hellion summoned a sword from thin air and slammed it through Faith’s body pinning her to the ground. She screamed but Hellion was not done.

He let out a sigh. “Really I expected better of you. If you had come to me in peace we could have avoided this. All I ever was your love. Now I’ll just have to settle for taking your heart.” Wanting cause his wayward daughter as much pain as possible, Hellion began digging his fingers into Faith’s chest. Her screams filled the courtyard before they drowned out as Faith’s lungs begin to fill with blood.

“Any last words?” Hellion mocked.

“Fuck you,” Faith coughed as blood slipped past her lips.

“Too late for that dear heart. Good night.” With a violent push and a wrenching, crackling, squish sound, Hellion pulled Faith’s still beating heart from her chest. He whistled and one of his deformed offspring brought a golden box to put the organ in. 

“Now that I have this, all worlds will be mine to conquer. Now we go to the Tower of Heaven to make myself into a God.” Hellion spat on Faith’s corpse and turned away like she was refuse and not his own child.


	26. Love Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief shows itself in many forms.

Love Lost  
You can name any number of things that would cause a person severe pain and it has probably happened to Dante. He has been, stabbed, shot at point blank range, electrocuted, poisoned and the list goes on and on, but this time the devil hunter thought he was surely dying. 

Dante clutched his chest unable to think, unable to breathe as he is overcome with an unbearable pain the likes of which he had never felt before. There are sounds he can just manage to catch. Dante realizes one sound is Vergil calling to him and the other sound is his own pain filled scream. 

“Dante!” Vergil called shaking him. “Dante speak to me! What’s wrong?”

“My chest hurts,” he hisses. “I think I’m dying.” The pain finally dissipates leaving behind a cold feeling. ‘My chest feels heavy?’ Dante thinks. ‘No it feels empty. My heartbeat is wrong.’

“Dante!” Vergil shouts.

Dante looks up at his brother whose face shows clear concern. Something must be very wrong to have Vergil look at him with such caring. Dante tries to acknowledge the fact but the only person he can think of is the one who should have been by side who was missing.

“Faith?” Dante whispers brokenly. Vergil looks away.

“Verge, where is Faith?” Dante asks again with panic beginning to creep up his spine.

“Faith tricked us,” Vergil answers. “She used a spell to put us all to sleep and she went to face her father alone.”

“No, she wouldn’t leave us behind!”

“You know as well as I do she certainly would if it meant keeping the three of us out harm’s way. Hope flew off after her half-cocked. They’ll both get themselves hurt”

“Damn it,” Dante swore running a hand through his hair. “Okay let’s go maybe we can catch them.”

Dante and Vergil take off after the sisters. It doesn’t take them long to catch up to Hope but Faith is nowhere to be seen. Vergil grabs the younger woman as she settles on the ground.

“What the hell were you thinking?” he rages at Hope. “How do you plan on saving your sister if you get yourself killed by being reckless?”

Hope jerks out his grasp. “I have to find Faith. Something is seriously wrong. I can feel it.”

Dante looks around the forest. “We’re pretty close to the fortress.” He notes. “Where’s the welcoming committee?”

Hope and Vergil had to agree that he is right. Being that close to Hellion’s compound, they should be knee deep in disfigured Nephilim soldiers but the forest was eerily quiet.

“Let’s hurry,” Hope said as she took to the air again and made a beeline for Hellion’s fortress. Dante and Vergil quickly follow. Upon reaching the dark lord’s stronghold they find the compound to be completely deserted.

“We’ll split up,” Dante suggested. “Faith should be here somewhere. Watch yourselves,” he cautioned.

The three set off in different directions exploring the fortress and finding no one. There was no sign of Faith, Hellion, or any of Hellion’s minions. Vergil and Dante had just found each other again when a scream rent the silence. They sped to the source of the sound and entered a courtyard. What the twins found shattered Dante’s heart into a thousand pieces.

Hope was kneeling on the ground. Silent tears racked her body as she stroked her sister’s face. Hope staggered as she stood and gently pulled the sword from Faith’s body as though her extra care could heal the injury.

“No,” Dante choked out. He moved on auto pilot falling to the ground to take Faith in his arms. Anger and grief churned in his gut. He kissed his beloved’s blood-stained lips as his tears finally fell hot on Faith’s cold skin.

Hope was taken aback. She had always been taught that devils had no heart or soul so they couldn’t process emotions like love or grief. There was no way a devil could shed tears like this, but there Dante was bitterly weeping in rage and pain over Faith’s dead body. Hope even noticed Vergil showing his pain. He clenched his fists so tight his nails cut into his palms. Vergil refused to cry, but he would rage. He ached for the loss of the woman who had so quickly and effortlessly pulled him back into the world. Faith had been his friend, his sister. Vergil was angry for Dante’s loss of the woman he loved more than his own life as well as the loss of the future the two had planned together. 

“Babe, don’t leave me,” Dante whispered over and over again. “You can’t be gone, please.” There was no response. 

The trio’s grieving was interrupted by the sound of many approaching people. Vergil and Hope prepared for a fight but Dante continued rocking Faith’s lifeless body.

“Spread out and search every corner of the compound. Hellion has to be here somewhere,” Epiphany called.

Celestial soldiers rushed the courtyard. Upon seeing Hope, they lowered their weapons. Then there was a cry of denial and disbelief as they beheld Faith.

One of the soldiers broke off from the group. “Commander we’ve located General Spirit and the Sparda brothers in the central courtyard,” he reported sadly.

“That’s good news,” Epiphany’s response could be heard coming closer. “Why do you sound like someone died?”

“Commander, General Light…,” the soldier trailed.

“No,” Epiphany gasped. She rushed the rest of the way to the courtyard to find her best student dead surrounded by her former unit, her sister, her would be brother-in-law, and the man she loved.

Dante spared a brief glance to the celestial commander before returning his attention back to Faith.

Epiphany screamed she staggered over to Dante and kneeled by Faith’s corpse. Dante refused to let go. He had to keep his beloved warm. Faith was his everything.

“Faith,” Epiphany seethed, tears streaming down her face. “That bastard has her heart. We have to stop him.” Epiphany clenched her fists. “Where is Hellion?” Suddenly Epiphany held her head in her hands. 

“Epiphany,” Charity yelled telepathically. “You have to get back here quick! Hellions forces are here and attacking. I don’t know how long we can hold them off without you!” There is a sound of a distant explosion. “Hurry!!” She breaks their link.

Epiphany stands and rises to her full height. She brushes aside her grief to be dealt with later. “Dante, you have to go now. Stop Hellion. He’s going to use Faith’s heart to destroy everything she ever cared about. Once Hellion accomplishes that, he’ll move on to your world.”

Dante stood and looked Epiphany straight in the eye.

“You know what, my world ended the minute Faith took her last breath. I could tell you fuck off and go home and just sit on my ass and watch the world burn.” Dante shook his head. “But I know she would never forgive me and couldn’t face her in the afterlife if I just gave up and let her murderer have his way. Before I go though, I want to make one thing very clear,” Dante straightened his clothes. “I’m doing this for Faith, not you. I’ll get to avenge her and I don’t even have to wait twenty years to do it.”


	27. A Thankless Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle

A Thankless Job

In the fortress courtyard the assembled group gathered to lay Faith to rest. There was no pomp and very few words.

“Why waste words?” Epiphany had asked. “I don’t have nearly enough to describe her. There are no words that do her justice.” Epiphany held her hand out to Faith’s body and it dissolved in sparkling lights. She walked over to the place where it had lain and picked up the piece of jewelry that remained. Epiphany silently returned the ring to Dante. She hugged Hope and kept her head held high. There would be time for proper mourning later.

One of the members of Faith’s troop approached Dante. “Our general cared for you,” he said. “If she thought you were worth fighting for, I know you’re worth fighting beside.”

Epiphany gathered everyone together and it was time to make their stand.

Since there was no need for stealth now Epiphany teleported everyone to the outer edge of Celestial City. An explosion rocked the ground and smoke was heavy in the air. Everyone scrambled as debris rained down on them and screams punctuated the din.

The disfigured Nephilim tottered around the streets and some took to the air on their battered wings. Even though the majority of them moved relatively slow their muted response to pain meant they would keep fighting tirelessly. There was no rhyme or reason to their actions. They attacked randomly causing panic among the citizenry. Hellion had turned Heaven into a battlefield and somewhere unseen he was thoroughly enjoying the chaos. 

“Alright everyone, we make our stand now,” Epiphany called. “My battalion! Go now! Destroy the creatures before they can reach the Tower of Heaven.” 

With staunch salutes the celestial soldiers engaged Hellion’s troop. “The rest of you were members of Light’s regiment,” Epiphany continued, “remember the enemy leader robbed you of a friend as well as a courageous leader. Fly, show this trash what you’re made of! For General Light!!”

“For Light!!!,” with their battle cry in the air and in their hearts Faith’s soldiers engaged the creatures in the air.

Epiphany manifested a pendant of crystal out of thin air. “Hope, take this,” she commanded. “It will protect you from the draining effect of destroying Hellion’s minions.”

Hope hesitated, “Those things are related to me by blood. I can’t fight them.”

“They are not your family. Your only true sibling died at the hands of their master. These things are nothing more than puppets controlled by his will.”

With a heavy heart Hope took the pendant and looped it over her head. Her wings shimmered into existence and she flew on to battle the Nephilim horde.

“Vergil,” Epiphany called, “if you would please, help our ground troops.”

“Gladly,” he replied drawing Yamato with a flourish.

“Dante…”

“You don’t have to tell me. I know my part. I get the fun job.” Dante declared. He cracked his knuckles. “I’ll make sure the bastard doesn’t see the light of day.” With that Dante began making his way to the location where he would face Faith’s killer

Epiphany nodded, “We’ll be counting on you,” she called after him.

0000000000000000000000

The thick feeling in Dante’s chest would not abate. His heart beat felt unnatural. Dante stopped by a crumbling wall desperately trying to catch a clean breath. His heart had beat for Faith. His heart had beat in time with Faith’s. They used to lie in bed and night and listen to their hearts beat in sync. They were one and now Dante was on his own again, even worse because had lost the other half of him. He reached in his pocket and felt Faith’s ring. The ring that had once belonged to his mother. Two women he had loved with all his heart both gone. Dante wanted to scream, but he knew what he really had to do. It was time to make Hellion pay.  
00000000000000000000000000000000  
“My liege,” Charity panted as she entered The Almighty’s chamber. “You have to get to safety.” Their sovereign was alone as the ones who spoke for them were all on the battle field. The Almighty hardly ever spoke so they took Charity’s hand and she began translating for herself aloud.

“I will not cower from Hellion if he wants to take me on I will face him, even though I’m sure he won’t get very far.”

“You are sure Great One? Hellion wants your power and your life. You are the Creator and the source of everything that is good and right in existence,” Charity questioned.

“Of course I’m sure. Hellion is not the first to covet my throne, nor will he be the last. You are very good at translating for me. Not everyone has the ability. You must be very attuned to the feelings of others.”

“Oh, umm… thank you,” Charity blushed.

“Yes, Hellion will meet the younger son of Sparda in battle. We will see whose will is stronger.

In the center of Celestial City proper, Hellion floated in front of the Tower of Heaven looking in through a giant window. A diminutive robed figure stood in the window watching with Charity by their side. Their identity and features were completely enshrouded by their cloak, but everyone knew who the person was, the One, The Almighty.

They regarded Hellion with sadness that one of their children could have grown so disillusioned that he wanted to take their seat. Had they given Roman enough love? The almighty was heartbroken but, not afraid, never afraid. They had seen the beginning of time and would be there until time ended. The Almighty wept for the loss of General Light, who they knew had been sacrificed so Hellion could achieve his goal. The Almighty also knew the secret of the heart Hellion held in his fist.

 

Hellion knew his victory was assured. The glowing blue-white barrier that surrounded the Tower of Heaven was about to fall leaving nothing between him and his creator and once The Almighty was dead, Hellion would remake the world in his image. Hellion held Faith’s heart up and crushed it. The organ vanished and pure golden light spread from Hellion’s hand. The light settled over the blue glow of the tower’s protective spell and overtook the barrier with its own radiant energy. Hellion laughed uproariously as the spell was replaced but his satisfaction was short lived. Instead of breaking the barrier and allowing Hellion entry, the glow of Faith’s aura completely coated the Tower of Heaven in an even stronger protective ward. Massive glowing wings sprouted from the tower as further proof of Hellion’s epic screw-up.

“What is the meaning of this?!!!” Hellion bellowed. “The barrier should have fallen not strengthened! What is this?!”

There was clapping and a whistle. Hellion turned toward the sound in total anger. On the ground stood Dante applauding Hellion’s failure.

“It looks like Faith still gets the last laugh.” Dante called. “After all your scheming you’re still no match for her sheer force of will. Your daughter’s an amazing woman and you had absolutely nothing to with it.”

“On the contrary,” Hellion began settling on the ground to face Dante, “she gets that stubborn tenacity from me, useless little bitch that she is. Oh, excuse me, was.” Hellion dramatically wiped the blood from crushing Faith’s heart on Dante’s coat with a laugh.

“What did you say about her?” Dante growled.

“Let me say it again since you were temporarily deaf. Faith was a useless little bitch. What else do you call someone who failed every task she was ever created for? Her mother wanted her to destroy me. She failed at that, as you can see. I wanted her to bear my children. She refused to do that. I needed her heart to break the seal on this place and she couldn’t even accomplish that. I would call that useless wouldn’t you?”, Hellion crowed.

It didn’t take Dante an instant to draw Ebony and Ivory and fire at the dark lord. Dante would be damned if was going to let that bastard disrespect Faith. Hellion took to the air to avoid the barrage of bullets Dante sent after him.

“Oh, someone is offended. My apologies,” Hellion snickered. 

Dante’s fury sent him into his trigger. He shot off the ground after Hellion. Their swords clashed showering the area in sparks. Dante dodged a heavy blow by the dark celestial making him overstep. Dante quickly takes advantage of the mistake catching the Hellion by the throat. 

“I’m going to see how you enjoy having your heart ripped from your chest,” Dante hissed in his demonic voice. 

 

The dark overlord could see his imminent defeat at Dante’s hands as clear as day. The younger son of Sparda was terrifying in his rage. Unwilling to let Dante know just how afraid he was Hellion feigned laughter, “I’m truly frightened. You know I just had a thought.” Hellion snapped his fingers totally unconcerned about the transformed half-demon holding him by the throat. “Maybe it’s good things didn’t stay serious between you and those two friends of yours. What were their names Trish and Mary? I mean seriously how could you forget what happened to the first woman to love you, your mother. She was killed by demons, protecting you no less and Faith, well, kind of did the same thing didn’t she? I swear loving you must be a death sentence.”

Dante jerked away from Hellion. While Dante was reeling from his words, Hellion fired a blast of energy at him knocking Dante to the ground and cancelling his transformation. Dante lay there wheezing struggling to his feet.

Hellion chuckled, “If you miss your beloved Faith so much I’ll send you to meet her in the Sea of Souls. Oh wait, her soul is attached to the tower and you’re a demon so you’ll just go straight to Hell anyway. Sorry, no afterlife reunion for you. So sad!” Hellion began amassing a ball of energy different than the one he hit Dante with the first time. It was a sickly green color laced through with black and it steadily grew larger and larger. Hellion launched it at Dante when suddenly a shimmering bubble surrounded him and the attack flew harmlessly into the air to do nothing.

“That is celestial power!”, Hellion shouted. “How can you conjure a shield like that?!!”

A beam of light connected the Tower of Heaven and the bubble that had protected Dante. The beam shut off and the bubble burst leaving a glowing gold orb hovering in front of Dante. He reached out for it and was overcome with a wave of warmth, strength, and love.

“I’m with you,” a voice spoke to him. “Love you, so much.”

“Faith,” Dante whispered touching the orb to his cheek. He swore he could feel her touch. The empty feeling in his chest vanished and Dante felt lighter. He grinned, “reunited and it feels damn good.” With Faith watching his back Dante was invincible, literally at the moment. “

“Let’s do this! Ready, Babe?”

“Always,” came the whispered reply.

“Hooray for you,” Hellion crowed. “One disembodied spirit decides to talk to him and the little shit thinks he’s untouchable.” Hellion’s voice began to echo as he is surrounded by dark energy. “I haven’t even shown you the true extent of my power.” Hellion’s face contorts and horns sprout from his head. His eyes glow flaming red. He spreads his massive black and soars above the clouds. Hellion grows in size dwarfing even the Tower of Heaven. “If everyone wants to call me evil, I’ll be evil. I’ll be the demon everyone claims I am,” he roars.

Hellion showers the area in fireballs but Faith’s protective barrier will not break.

“Damn you’re ugly. It’s a good thing your daughters get their looks from their mom.” Dante quipped. “And another thing, what’s wrong? You can’t beat your enemies fair and square? You have to use mind games and play on their fears! That’s a cheap trick. I bet that’s the only way you were able to beat Faith.”

“I’m sick of your posturing!!!” Hellion bellowed.

“Let’s finish this!”

Faith’s voice was clear in Dante’s mind. “Fly on my wings and use my power.”

A gleaming silver chest plate covered Dante as brilliant white wings sprouted from his back. Rebellion floated into Dante’s grasp and the blade lit ablaze with holy flame.

“Nice,” Dante said impressed.

“We’ve got this!” Faith’s voice encouraged as Dante took flight.

Dante and Hellion’s swords clashed and even though Hellion was much bigger than Dante he was not phased besides Faith was still by his side even if she was a spirit, she still warned him of incoming attacks.

“On your left,” she advised. Dante dodged as Hellion threw a plasma ball. Other attacks, she deflected. “No touching,” Faith chimed as her shield surrounded Dante.

Even with all of his amassed power Hellion’s strength was waning, and he was furious. After a flurry of attacks meant to close distance Dante aimed and struck, and with one well- placed stinger Rebellion pierced Hellion’s armor. The flames on the blade sapped away the dark lord’s powers.

“What?!” Hellion bellowed. With a burst of speed Dante struck again cleaving the wings from Hellion’s back. The fallen one hit the ground with a thunderous boom. Dante landed and the armor and flames dissipated.

“How can I lose to you?” Hellion coughed.

“You underestimated us, simple as that,” Dante answered.

Hellion stood and dragged himself off the ground.

“This isn’t over!!” he raged.

“Here he comes!” Faith cautioned.

“Some people just don’t know when to quit,” Dante said as he drew Ebony and Ivory. “Hey Babe, do you know what we say at a time like this?”

“Jackpot!” she answered.

“That’s my girl!” Dante laughed and pulled the triggers. Both guns released massive blasts of energy and hit Hellion full in the chest.

The dark lord’s body began to fall apart. Now that was entering the realm of death Hellion could see Faith clearly standing tall and proud beside Dante even if she was transparent.

“How can you defy me even in death?” he asked.

“Because, even in death I despise you,” she answered and disappeared. 

00000000000000000000000000 

Hellion’s consciousness departed to the Sea of Souls to await reincarnation

Three people were there waiting for it. Charity, Epiphany and The Almighty. They were wading knee deep in metaphorical water sifting through the souls of the departed.

“Oh, look at this!” Epiphany shouted.

“Is it Hellion’s?” Charity called.

“No, just a really good soul. So sweet so kind. It didn’t receive nearly enough love in its last few incarnations. Poor baby. You were so sad.”

The Almighty cast her a look.

“Though I’m impressed with your ability to assess worthy souls,” Charity translated for them, “could you please focus on the task at hand.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Epiphany apologized. “I’ll be back for you and I’ll make sure you’re born to a good mother and father who will love you and dote on you all day long,” she said to the orb giving it a kiss. Epiphany looked to her feet with a gasp. “I got it this time!!!” she yelled. “Hello Hellion.” 

“How can you tell it’s him?” Charity asked coming to inspect the orb that housed Hellion’s soul.

“I’d know this bastard anywhere.”

“Oh yeah, I keep forgetting you were acquainted with him while you were still mortal.”

“Give him to me please,” The Almighty requested through Charity. The two handed over the soul orb. The Almighty could tell the soul was tainted beyond repair. With a heavy heart they squeezed the orb and it was engulfed in flames. The orb burned to ash and was completely obliterated never to be reborn again.

Epiphany began rooting through the soul orbs again. 

“What are you doing?” Charity asked.

“There are so many really good souls here waiting to be reborn. So many women waiting for children.”

“Can you PLEASE focus. Don’t forget Faith’s orb is with Dante. We have to retrieve it.”

“Ah yes,” The Almighty pondered, once again through Charity. “I have to thank him.” The Almighty dusted off their hands. “Charity… you really are very good at translating for me and Epiphany has a talent for soul assessment,” The Almighty mused. “I will return to the tower now and decide what to do about that. I will send someone with instructions soon. Make sure none of our friends leave, please.” With that The Almighty teleports back to the Tower of Heaven.

The commanders teleport to Celestial City proper where Hope was about to open a portal to take Vergil and Dante home.

“Leaving so soon,” Epiphany calls. 

Hope halts the portal spell and turns to the voice of the celestial commander. “Yeah, the twins are ready to go home. I was going to take them then come back and join the clean- up efforts.”

“Hold off on that. Our leader wants you to wait for further instructions. But in the meantime we need to speak to Dante alone.” Charity states. 

Hope shrugs and starts heading to the city square, “Fine, I’ll go see if there is anything minor I can do for a while.” 

“I’ll join you,” Vergil inputs following her.

“What? Missing me already?” Hope teases him.

“Hardly,” Vergil scoffs as they depart.

“So,” Dante begins, “what do you need to talk to me about?”

Epiphany steps forward. “You have something that belongs to me.”

“Huh?”

“She means the orb containing Faith’s soul.” Charity clarified.

Dante looked away but reached into an inner pocket of his coat. The orb was warm and comforting. Dante inhaled sharply fighting back tears knowing he had to return the orb even though he truly didn’t want to.

“Come on,” Epiphany cajoled reaching out her hand to Dante. “If you keep it she may start haunting you.” The statement really wasn’t a threat to Dante. Ghosts and other forms of weirdness were a part of his daily life. What was one more spirit in the office anyway?

“If you keep it, she can’t be reincarnated,” Charity counseled. 

That was the only reason Dante would willingly give up Faith’s orb. Someone as special as her deserved a second chance at life. “She will be reincarnated? I have your word?”

“We don’t have the final say, but it is very likely.”

Dante reluctantly handed the orb to Epiphany with a sigh. He rubbed his chest as the heavy pressure returned to it.

“My girl.” Epiphany cooed rubbing the soul orb against her cheek.

“Give me that!” Charity admonished snatching the orb away. “You can’t keep it either!” Charity casts a look to Dante. “Are you okay?”, she asks with concern.

“My chest hurts when I’m not holding that,” he replies gesturing to the orb in Charity’s hand.

Charity and Epiphany glance at each other before Epiphany poses a question to Dante. “When did the pain first start?”

He shrugs, “Why does it matter? I can’t pin the time down exactly. I woke up in pain. A little while later we found Faith’s body and it’s hurt ever since.”

“I think you felt her passing from this life,” Charity explained.

Dante shrugs again. “Like I said, why does it matter? I couldn’t stop her. I couldn’t save her,” he laments.

A swirl of light settles near Epiphany and Charity. A tall red-haired Celestial woman stands there. She wears a bright and sunny smile on her face.

“Hello!” she chirps.

Epiphany claps. “Yay! It’s Bliss!” she squeals hugging the woman.

Dante raises an eyebrow.

“She’s excited because Bliss is The Almighty’s voice of joy.” Charity explains happily. “Bliss is always sent when there is good news to be told. This is exciting!”

Dante shakes his head not caring in the least. Hope and Vergil return and Hope is excited to see Bliss as well.

“What are you doing here?” she asks.

“I was just getting to that, glad you got here in time Spirit! Oops, I mean, Hope.” Bliss corrects. “I have news!! Somebody’s getting promoted!!” She pauses to grimace, “and there are some demotions. Sorry! So good news, bad news.”

Vergil sidles over to Dante, “What am I coming back to?” he asks.

“Not a clue,” he replies, “but the red head is supposed to be a messenger of happiness.”

“Okay!” Bliss exclaims, “Bad news first. Integrity is being replaced.”

“That’s not bad news!” Hope shouts. “He deserves it.”

“It’s not your place to judge,” Bliss clucks “besides, Miss Thing. You are on the naughty list, too.”

“What?!” Hope goggles.

“Let me get to that. Apparently, Integrity has been pretty high handed in passing out judgements in The Almighty’s name and they are not happy. Turns out Integrity was keeping some nasty secrets too. Can’t tell so don’t ask.” Bliss breathes. “Hope, you are giving up your command to be an earthbound guardian.”

“What the Hell!!?” she shrieks.

“You helped your sister run away from judgement. I mean, it’s a good thing you did but it was a breach of protocol and you let half-demons onto our plane without authorization papers. So we had to suspend you. Sorry.”

“Unreal!!!”

“Good news time!” Bliss continues. She turns to Charity and Epiphany. “So The Almighty is really impressed with you two. Charity, they think the ease that slipped in to translating for them is phenomenal. They want you to take over as a voice. You get Integrity’s job! Yay!”

“Alright!” Charity exclaims.

“Congrats girl,” Epiphany says giving her friend a high five.

“Save some of those congratulations for yourself, Honey,” Bliss giggles. “The proctor who assesses souls for reincarnation has decided they want to recycle back into humanity. And since you, Epiphany, have such awesome soul assessment skills, you get to take that spot.”

“Yes!!!” Epiphany whoops.

“Last but not least,” Bliss begins stepping up to Dante. “I have a message for you from The Almighty.” Bliss closes her amber eyes and when she opens them again they are all white. When she speaks again Bliss’s whole demeanor has changed and it is extremely clear that someone else is speaking through her.

“Dante,” The Almighty intones using Bliss’s voice, “you have saved my domain and in turn also the human world. I owe you a debt of gratitude and I know very few people tell you thanks so, thank you, Dante. But, I’m sure you would say ‘talk is cheap’ so I do have a real reward for you.” Bliss held out her hands and a strange doll that looked like a two-tiered snowman appeared from thin air.

“What is that?” Dante asked.

“A poppet,” Hope answers. “It’s a doll that holds a soul orb. The doll is then attached to the conception of a new human life and reborn as a baby. This one looks different though.”

“It has been modified a bit because it is being fast tracked to reincarnation,” Bliss replies with The Almighty still speaking through her. “Dante earlier you expressed concern about the reincarnation plans for Faith.” Bliss extends her hand to Charity who relinquishes the orb. Bliss takes it and places it inside the poppet. She then throws the poppet into the air. “You have just witnessed the beginning of her reincarnation. Your precious Faith will be reborn and live the life she was meant to live. I hope this eases your fears for her well-being.”

“Yeah it does,” Dante replied and it did make him feel better. Just the thought that his woman would get the second chance she deserved made him feel lighter. The weight on his chest lessened. Maybe one day he would see Faith again. She might not look the same but Dante figured he would recognize her.

“Dante,” Bliss called snapping him from his thoughts. “Heads up. You might want to catch that.”

“Catch what?” he asked looking to the sky. Suddenly the poppet came back into view. It was spinning in place in the air. With a massive burst of energy, ribbons of light began spilling from the doll. The ribbons formed a cocoon and when it opened there was Faith floating. She opened her eyes with a gasp and the light show ended. Faith smiled down at Dante. She squealed as she suddenly fell landing directly on the red-clad hunter.

“Ow,” Faith complained flailing around in the big puffy white dress she wore. 

Dante groaned. He reached out touching her face. “Are you real?”, he choked out.

“I think so,” Faith said patting herself down. “Why do you look like you’re in pain?”

“You landed on a very sensitive area.”

“Oh no!” Faith squeaked. “Baby, I’m so sorry.” She tried rolling off of him but the dress and the fact that she felt very weak was hindering her progress.

Dante wrapped his arms around Faith stopping her attempts. “Babe, you’re alive and in my arms again. You can crush my balls a thousand times. I’m just glad you’re here,” he said squeezing her against his chest.

Suddenly there was more weight on Dante as Hope threw herself on top of the two of them.

“Faith!!!” she wailed crushing her sister and Dante. “I can’t believe it. You’re back. You’re back!!”

“Yeah, I’m back! You two I can’t breathe. Holding too tight!” 

Vergil shook his head. He reached for Faith’s arm pulling her from between his brother and her sister. “The two of you are squeezing her newly regained life out of her, imbeciles.”

Faith really wasn’t very steady on feet yet. She ended stumbling into Vergil’s chest. “If you wanted a hug too, Vergil all you had to do was ask,” she quipped.

“Good to have you back, Pixie,” he said.

Dante was on his feet again and more than eager to help Faith on hers. He picked her up bridal style and kissed her cheek.

“Brand new body,” Faith muttered. “I couldn’t get a slimmer model this time around?”

“Unbelievable!!” Epiphany yelled. “You’re reunited with your siblings and your soulmate and you want to complain about a few pounds that obviously don’t matter to him. Seriously!! Show some gratitude.”

Faith looked at Dante and seeing his smile she realized he had never cared about her weight. She then realized something else. “Wait, back the train up! Did you say soulmate?!” Faith shouts.

“Caught that did you?” Charity shot. “Yes, you and Dante are soulmates. There should have been signs. Like, you get really depressed when you’re apart too long. You can sense when the other is nearby. You communicate through dreams. The most obvious sign should have shown itself the first time you… you… you know!!”

“What?” Faith asked.

“The first time you two were ‘together’ you probably glowed a gold aura that connected you together. That was your soul recognizing its other half.”

“I did not glow!!”

“Yeah, you did.” Dante put in.

“What?!!”

“You lit up like a little firefly,” he laughed. “That’s what I should call you from now on. Firefly.” Dante grinned.

“I think I would notice if I glowed,” Faith gritted.

“You were a little out of it, remember.”

Faith blushed. “I could die all over again from embarrassment. Soulmates though. We were meant to be.”

“That’s right,” Charity confirmed. “You’ve lived countless lives and in all of them, the two of you were one.”

 

“I can live with that,” Faith whispered dreamily and kissed Dante’s forehead. “Wait,” Faith stammered. “Did you know?” she fired at Charity and Epiphany.

“Huh” they said simultaneously.

“Don’t ‘huh’ me. Did you know?!! When you sent me on the mission at the manor where Dante and I met. When you sent me on a mission that was clearly below my station did you know we were soulmates?”

“Oh!” Bliss piped up back to her former self. “Speaking of your station. Since you wanted to leave the corps and go back to being human you have been released from your station as general. Since you can’t be completely released from service since your death made you a full Angel, you are now joining your sister as an earthbound guardian. You have been assigned a charge to guide and protect. You too, Hope.”

“Who is my charge?” Hope asked. 

“Since Charity has been promoted her charges will be reassigned. You will be taking one of Charity’s charges and Faith will be taking another,” Bliss explained.

“Fine who?” Hope repeated.

Bliss cleared her throat. “A one Mr. Vergil Sparda.”

Hope looked at Vergil. “Hell no!! You are not sticking me with him! No. No. No.”

“You have to be joking!” Vergil growled.

Bliss ignored both their protests. “Faith you have been assigned to Dante as if that wasn’t painfully obvious.”

“I still want to know who knew we were soulmates before I got sent on a stupid mission to hunt demon wolves in the middle of nowhere?” Faith yelled. “Dante put me down I have to punch someone.”

“Oh boy,” Bliss sighed opening a portal. “You guys are a lot of trouble. Go home already. If I was still alive, you’d give me a migraine.”

“I still want to know who knew!!”

“Babe does it matter?” Dante asked trying to soothe Faith.

“Yes! Somebody sent me on a wild goose chase so they could play cosmic matchmaker.”

“Faith,” Charity called. “You can expect some growth and changes to your powers. Some attacks will be stronger and completely different. Just be aware.”

Vergil and Hope stepped through the portal glaring at each other.

“Thanks for everything,” Dante yelled. He adjusted his hold on a very angry Faith. “I can have this and go home, right? No takebacks.”

“By all means take her and go.” Bliss waved.

“Don’t give me the brush off.” Faith snapped.

“Faith, Faith, Faith,” Epiphany said. “In the words of your beloved Dante, ‘don’t sweat the small stuff’. Bye- Bye.”

“Bye,” Dante returned taking his prize and escaping before someone changed their mind and decided to take her back.

When the portal opened directly in front of the doors of Devil May Cry, Vergil yanked them open for Dante who had his arms full of Faith.

“You can put me down,” she whispered. “I can probably make it by myself.”

“No way, Babe.” Dante stated. “I’m never letting you go again. Get used to it.” He made his way to the stairs.

“Hey,” Hope called. “I want to spend time with my sister, too dammit!”

“Later,” Dante returned not stopping.

Hope made a sound of disgust as Dante ascended the stairs with Faith. “He can’t keep her all to himself,” she complained.

“Give it up,” Vergil commented. “Faith died and returned to life. Dante will most likely keep her with him for a few days. I’m leaving for a while I suggest you do the same.”

“Why?”

“Do you really want to stick around and listen to them go at it like animals?”

Hope quickly walked out of the door. “I didn’t think so,” Vergil said as he passed her.

“Hey, where are you going?” Hope asked.

“Why?”

“I’m supposed to stick with you now remember? Did you want to go get some coffee or something?”

Vergil sighed, “Why not, I’ve got nothing better to do.”

“Don’t act like you’re so glad to have my company and everything.” Hope fires at him.

“Woman, you are the one asking me out, need I remind you.”

“Don’t say it like that. It’s not like I asked you out on a date.”

“You are the last person in the world I would want to go out on a date with!”

They carry on trading insults as they walk. Meanwhile in Devil May Cry, Dante has successfully gotten his mate back to his nest.

Dante lays Faith gently on their bed her diaphanous gown spreading around her. Dante doesn’t take his eyes off Faith as he removes his weapons, just letting them fall to the floor. His coat and shirt soon follow as well as his boots. Dante crawls across the mattress to Faith caressing her cheek, then burying his face in the curve of her neck. He inhales her scent and lets out a gusty sigh. He pulls away from Faith’s neck only to press his lips against hers. Dante kisses her hotly, deeply, ravenously. Dante’s tongue invades Faith’s mouth greedily seeking hers. He thought he’d never have her taste again. They moaned together as the passion between them rose. Dante pulled back reaching into his pocket to retrieve Faith’s engagement ring. He took her hand and placed the ring back on his fiancé’s finger. 

“I don’t want you taking this off again,” Dante chided kissing the inside of Faith’s wrist.

“I didn’t take it off by choice,” she stated. “I…”

Dante cut her off, silencing Faith with another searing kiss. “I know,” he said releasing her. “But let’s not run away on any suicide missions for a while okay.”

“I promise from now on I won’t go anywhere you can’t follow,” Faith vowed gazing into Dante’s eyes. She ran her hands over his bare chest and shoulders. ‘My soulmate,’ Faith thought with wonder. She leaned forward pressing a kiss over Dante’s heart, delighting in the spike in his heartbeat. She closed her eyes in pleasure. Moaning, Faith let her tongue slip between her lips to taste Dante’s skin.

Faith heard a ripping sound and looked down to see that Dante had shredded the frothy material of her bodice. The skirt was next leaving her exposed to his gaze. Faith began working at Dante’s belt hoping to have him quickly.

Dante stood and removed his belt. He wrapped it around both of Faith’s wrists and secured it to the headboard of their bed. Faith looked at Dante curiously and tugged at her restraints.

Looking down at his lover with glowing eyes, Dante was assaulted by images of Faith’s dead body. He sat beside her on the bed. “Oh, did I lead you to believe I forgive you running off from me and getting yourself killed? I love you. I missed you. I’m glad to have you back, but I have to dole out some punishment or you’ll never learn to behave.”

“I’m sorry,” Faith whispered.

“I know, but you have no idea how torn up I was without you. You don’t know how lonely the world felt to me without you.” Dante leaned over nipping at Faith’s stomach. His hand trailed up her inner thigh. Faith’s body responded against her will. 

“It was only for a few hours,” she protested as Dante’s fingers prodded her sex and found her willing. Faith gasped as he flicked a fingertip over her clit then made a sound of disappointment as Dante stopped. He urged her to roll over on her stomach, pushing Faith to her knees so her butt was raised. Faith felt Dante nibble the swell of her behind then there was a very audible smack as his hand met her flesh. Faith made a justified sound of shock at the treatment. 

“Since when do I get spankings?” she whined then flinched as Dante delivered another stinging blow. 

“Since I’m very disappointed in your actions,” he replied. Dante then proceeded to kiss the pain away. He trailed nips and bites over her bottom until he reached her slit and dragged his tongue over it. Faith buried her face in the mattress screaming. Then came another round of spankings until the soft brown skin of her bottom was tinged pink.

Faith squealed. “Dante, I’m sorry,” she panted. Her thighs were slick with arousal. She wanted nothing more than for Dante to ease the ache he’d caused. Faith felt his weight shift off the bed and when she looked to him, Dante was naked with his need for her more than evident.

“Turn over again,” he commanded. Faith did as she was told and Dante returned to the bed and kissed his way from Faith’s belly button up to her neck, sliding into her body slowly until he was completely inside her. Dante groaned, again the knowledge that this warmth and love he had found was almost lost to him made Dante’s chest ache. He pulled out of Faith and thrust back in a little harder than he usually would making her cry out at the rough treatment. He knew it wrong and petty but it felt too damn good. Even Faith had to admit the mix of pain and pleasure was intoxicating. She arched beneath him trying to get the belt undone so she could touch her lover but Faith was having no luck.

“I’m sorry,” Faith apologized once more panting. “Please, can I touch you now?!”

“No,” Dante grunted. “I need your word you won’t do something like that again,” he pressed out.

Faith moaned nonstop. “I promise!” she cried.

“I mean it, Faith!” Dante roared punctuating each word with a particularly hard thrust. “YOU! ARE! NOT! ALLOWED! TO! DIE! ON! ME! AGAIN!”

Faith screamed, “I won’t. I won’t, Dante! PLEASE! I promise!” Dante undid the belt and Faith wrapped her arms around him, clinging. She was being swept away but Dante was still the only thing keeping her tethered. Faith dug her nails into Dante’s back and biceps and knew she was shredding his skin but neither of them could seem to care. Faith screamed again closing her eyes in ecstasy as her climax took her and she felt Dante’s body tense as the same happened for him. Faith felt warmth spread from her body. She opened her eyes to see herself glow. Ribbons of light surged from Faith’s body and wrapped her and Dante. They could feel them tighten like steel bands before the light disappeared. Their soulmate bond had been rekindled as was stronger than ever.

“Mine forever,” Faith mumbled sleepily as Dante lay next to her.

“Damn right,” he confirmed pulling her into his arms. “And you’re mine.”

And the two drifted off to sleep peacefully secure in the knowledge that not even death could stand in the way of their love.


End file.
